


The Passage of Time

by itsnotaboutlove



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Starfleet is a bad company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 70,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of scientists unlock the secrets of their former employer, learning the truth about their own lives, when a young woman out of time comes crashing into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from my FF.net account. Editing the chapters as I go, since it's pretty much needed. Enjoy! :) 
> 
> Tags will be updated as posted.

_San Francisco, California. 2023. Enterprise Station._

The hum from the old Mac filtered through the room, as Pavel Chekov tapped away at the keyboard. Another day passed by as he sat and fiddled around with the new program that he and his co-workers put together. Another day went by in which the program failed to work. Typing in another sequence code, the computer screen froze as it downloaded.

"Shit!" he hissed, wiggling the mouse around.

Within seconds, the computer unfroze and the sequence continued to download. With a sigh, Pavel pushed the rickety seat back and stood up. It was a five after two in the morning, and he was starving. He'd skipped dinner with the others down in "the fridge", hoping to achieve some progress. Grabbing the empty coffee mug, Pavel made his way out of the room and left the computer running the download. He didn't expect it to be done anytime soon.

..................................

_Unknown location. Year N/A_

Lavinia sat before her vanity, as her maid carefully pulled a few strands of her flame red hair up. It was nearly six and dinner would start shortly.

"Can you get my dress out, Lucy? I think I'll leave the rest of it down for dinner tonight," she said, as the maid fiddled with the black pins.

Lucy stepped back and did a curtsy, "Yes Ma'am," she said quickly, her Irish brogue bringing a smile to Lavinia's face.

"Lucy, please call my Lavinia. Ma'am is what one would call my mother. I am not that old, nor am I awful like her, she said. "I can't even begin to imagine what they'll call me when we get there. I'm sure they've been prepped to call me whatever they deem suitable." 

The maid gave her a small smile and quickly excused herself to retrieve the gown from the sitting room, closing the door behind her. Lavinia sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror, before closing her eyes as the corset strained against her ribcage. All she could think about was the moment when she would return to her room after dinner, and stripping down to her warm nightdress and curling up with a book. There was a loud thump from the next room, causing Lavinia to turn as quickly in her seat that her corset would allow.

"Lucy?" she called out.

There was no reply and Lavinia frowned, standing up from her seat. Grabbing the sheer white robe that laid across the baseboard of her bed, she pulled it over her corset and knickers and made her way to the door. Leaning against it, Lavinia rested her ear against the cool wood panels and listened for movement on the other side.

"Lucy, is everything alright?" she asked, her ear still pressed against the door.

When she received no answer, she started to panic. She looked around her room and debated on running out into the hall or opening the door to check on Lucy. Grabbing the parasol that laid on the table near the door, Lavinia gripped the doorknob and closed her eyes.

"Don't be a ninny, Lav. You're maid could be in serious trouble," she muttered to herself, as she twisted the doorknob.

Counting to three, Lavinia pulled the door open and held the parasol out in front of her. "Ah ha!" she yelled, waiting for a monster to jump out.

But instead, she found herself looking out into a dimly lit hallway, with a bare floor and bright white walls. Poking her head out into the hallway, Lavinia looked up and down and found it deserted.

"Lucy, are you here?" she asked, as her voice echoed off the walls. "This isn't funny, Lucy. Did you tie my corset a bit to tight tonight?" she asked, as she turned around to go back into her room. Instead of meeting the oak walls and lovely linens and her own reflection in the mirror, she was met with a dark room that smelled like cleaning materials.

"What in the world.." she muttered, as she walked into a swinging objet. With a yelp, Lavinia cursed to herself before reaching up and grasping a chain. Pulling it down, a dim light filled the room and she faced brooms and mops, along with bottles of things she didn't recognize. She took several steps back and found herself in the hallway, staring at the closet. "You're dreaming, Lav. The corset is too tight and it made you pass out," she muttered, leaning against the wall for support. "It's not the first time it's happened, and it wont be the last."

She then turned and faced one end of the corridor, "Lucy?" she called out, as she started walking. She needed to find her maid.

...........................

 

_San Francisco, California. 2023. Enterprise Station._

"It still doesn't work?" Hikaru asked, as he shoveled a pile of curry around on his plate.

Pavel sighed, "I don't know what went wrong! I could've sworn all the calculations were correct and that my recent results would work!" he exclaimed, as he set the coffee mug down.

Hikaru shrugged, "Maybe we just need to update the computer, Pav. The software is over a year old, and you know how Apple continues to update their shit," he said. "Maybe Scotty could do a little tweaking? He's good with taking shit apart and putting it back together again." 

"Aw look at this! A little date night?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "What's this? Jim Kirk not coming home with a lady on his arm?" he snapped back. Jim only grinned as he made his way to the refrigerator, opening the door to dig out some food. "Why bring a lady home, when I can just bother you two. Or maybe Bones?" he asked, his head between the three day old carton of milk and a six-pack of Bud.

"Can't you bother someone else? I have experiments to run," a southern-drawl filled the room, as the three men turned to look at it's owner.

Jim stood up and grinned at Leonard, who carried his empty coffee mug over to the sink. "But Bones, you're my best friend!" he said, clapping the older man on the shoulder.

"And you're a pain in my ass," he snapped back, giving him a light shove.

Hikaru sighed, "How's the experiments going?" he asked, as Leonard took a beer from Jim.

"Shitty," he scowled, taking a seat at the long oak table. "Can't figure out what the hell those assholes did at the lab," he said, popping the cap off.

Jim hopped up onto the counter and opened his own beer, "Well, my job is going swell!" he said, grinning at all three of them. They rolled their eyes as he continued, "Not only did I manage to hack into Starfleet's computer system, undetected," he said, with a dramatic pause. "I managed to extract a few important documents on the shit they were planning with our department," he said.

"Great," Leonard groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. "I'm sure Chris is going to LOVE this," he mumbled.

"Love what?"

The foursome turned to the doorway, and found Christopher Pike standing before them. Like the others, minus Jim, he too held an empty coffee mug.

"Rough night, Pike?" Hikaru asked, as their leader headed towards the sink.

Chris turned the tap on and rinsed the mug out, before moving to the coffee machine. "Every night is a rough night, Sulu. I am a wanted fugitive, hiding underground with my team of misfits and we still haven't accomplished a damn thing," he said, setting the coffee machine up to brew. He turned around and managed a small smile, "How is your evening going, gentlemen?" he asked, as they all stared at him. When they didn't respond, he let out a sigh and nodded. "That good, huh? Any improvement, Pavel?" he asked, turning to the teen.

Pavel shook his head, "No, sir. But I'm working on it!" he said quickly, as Chris sighed. "Sequence is downloading now as we speak," he promised.

Leonard held up his beer bottle and saluted Chris, "And I'm trying to make a realistic disguise for your mission tomorrow," he said, with a shrug. "But so far it's looking a little too much like Churchill and we all know that wouldn't be good if he showed up where you're going," he said, before taking a long swig.

"Well I hope my disguise is better this time around," Jim said, eyeing his half empty bottle with sadness. "I wasn't too keen on looking like a middle-aged woman with sagging tits," he said.

"Excuse me for trying to make you look the part! I'll do my very best this time around!" Leonard snapped.

This began a bickering match between the two, while the others sat with disgruntled looks on their faces. Hikaru played with his now cold food, while Pavel stared at the scratches on the tabletop. Chris went back to the coffee maker and poured himself a fresh cup. Jim was in the middle of shouting, when someone at the door stopped him mid-speech.

"It's not my fault that you don't know how to make me look good! Do you remember what happened the last time you sent me out? I HAD A NASTY OLD MAN HITTING ON ME AND ASKING ME TO MEET HIM AT HIS CAR LATER FOR SOME H-"

"Cat got your tounge, kid?" Leonard asked, smirking as Jim stared off with wide eyes. When Jim didn't respond, Leonard frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up in his chair. The only thing Jim could do was lift his hand and point towards the doorway.

Four heads quickly turned in that direction and they were stunned. For standing in the doorway, was a very lovely woman with red hair dressed in a corset and robe.

"C-could you tell me how to get back to my room?" she asked, glancing at each of them.

Pavel and Hikaru stared in silence, while Jim gaped at her like a fish. Chris blinked a few times at her appearance, trying to make sense of it. Meanwhile, Leonard quickly pushed his chair back and stood up. The sound of the chair scrapping against the floor made the young woman jump back, as she eyed the man standing before her.

"Who are you?" he growled, as he bore holes into her.

The young woman gasped and quickly turned on her stocking-clad heel and took off, disappearing into a flash of white and red.


	2. Chapter 2

_San Francisco, California. 2023. Enterprise Station._

Lavinia couldn't recall the last time she had ever run so fast, as she made a sharp turn at the end of the corridor. The pounding of her heart and stocking clad feet filled her ears, as she let out sharp and painful breaths. She made a mental note to never run in a corset again, as she wheezed. The sound of pounding footsteps came from behind, along with shouts.

"COME BACK!"

Lavinia managed to look over her shoulder as she ran, and screamed. The man who shouted at her was catching up, and being followed by the others. Turning her head back forwards, Lavinia made another turn and dashed into a room. Skidding to a halt, Lavinia found herself in a very sterilized room. She saw jars and vials along the countertops and shelves. Several beds laid about, covered in thin white sheets. When she spotted one of the trays next to the gurney, she screamed.

There were so many objects upon the tray. Blades and clamps, needles and other unknown objects. In such a daze, Lavinia didn't hear the men coming in behind her. It wasn't until the forceful grip on her shoulders and the hard yank, which broke her out of her daze, which made her realize that she'd been captured.

Struggling, Lavinia tried to kick at her captor, but it was hard to do with her back against his chest."Get your hands off me!" she growled, struggling against the ironclad grip.

"Who the hell are you?" the man shouted, as he pushed her into the corner.

Lavinia's shoulder hit the wall, making her gasp in pain. Sinking to her knees, Lavinia pushed herself up and turned to look at the man. "How dare you! Is that how you treat a lady?" she snapped, glaring at the man.

She heard a snicker by the door from one of the others, and the man before her sneered. "I could do worse," he said, and in a blur he had his arm against her throat and a scalpel against her cheek.

Lavinia yelped as the cold blade rested just below her eye, and pushed herself further into the wall. "Now," he whispered harshly, "I ain't gonna ask again. Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Lavinia stared at him with wide eyes, her breath caught in her throat. All she wanted was to return to her room, have dinner and go to bed. But she found herself at a loss as to where her room was. She couldn't even remember where she was from or what year it was. Only a few short minutes ago, she knew exactly what the year was and where her room was located. But as she roamed the halls, things became blurry and she couldn't put two and two together. Opening her mouth to speak, Lavinia found herself at a loss for words. Instead of giving her name, a startled cry left her mouth.

"McCoy!" Lavinia blinked harshly, as a few tears fell from her eyes."MCCOY!" 

Leonard turned his head slightly to the side, as Christopher moved forward. "That's enough," he said, his voice cool and calm. "Let her go."

Leonard stood still, the blade still resting against Lavinia's face and his arm against her throat. "McCoy, that's an order," Christopher stated.

With one last look, Leonard dropped both his arm and the blade. He glared at Lavinia before moving back, allowing her a view of the others. With a strangled cry, Lavinia sank to the floor and began to sob. The corset was digging into her ribcage in her awkward position on the floor, and the sobbing made it harder to breathe. With one hand under her breast, trying to grip her ribs, Lavinia kept her gaze on the ground.

A few minutes later, she felt a hand on her arm and jumped. Looking up, she saw a younger man crouched down before her. He had short black hair and a friendly face. He was what mother would all a Chinaman, someone who fled their country and corrupted the youth with their horrid tales of dragons and their drugs. She could remember the time when her mother caught her playing with a young girl from Beijing, and how her mother dragged her away shouting.

_"Their kind is dangerous, Lavinia. I will not tolerate you stooping so low to socialize with them!"_

Hikaru held his hands up in defense, "Hey, hey.." he said, as she looked at him with fearful eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

Lavinia looked between the man before her to the others behind him, who in returned watched her closely. "What's your name?" he asked, her gaze turning back to him.

Lavinia cleared her throat, "Lavinia Rose Watson-Campbell," she let out in one breath.

Hikaru chuckled, "That's a long name, Lavinia," he said. She managed a small smile and he held out his hand, "I'm Hikaru Sulu," he said, as she glanced at his hand. "Come on, the floor can't be that comfortable," he said.

Taking his hand, Hikaru grasped it firmly and helped her off the floor and to her feet. Once she was stable on her own, Hikaru let her hand go and turned to the others. "These are my friends," he said, nodding to the men. "They wont hurt you either."

"Friends? Was the man with the blade a friend of yours?" she asked.

By then, Leonard had left the room without a word, and for once Lavinia was glad to have him out of sight. "Don't worry about Len," Hikaru said. "He's just a grumpy old man."

"Careful Sulu, you don't want him to hear that," the blonde said, moving forward. "I'm Jim Kirk," he said, holding out his hand.

Lavinia took it and shook it lightly, "Charmed, I'm sure," she said.

Hikaru snickered as Jim frowned, and nodded to the others. "That's Pavel Chekov," he said, nodding to the very young man with curly hair. He gave her a small wave, "Hello," he mumbled, before looking down at his feet.

"And this is our boss-man, Christopher Pike," Hikaru finished.

Lavinia looked at the much older man that stood next to Pavel, and frowned. He looked familiar and the name as well, though she couldn't remember exactly where she had heard it before.

"I think we need to talk, Miss," Christopher said, nodding to her.

She nodded, "I think we do," she replied, as the world tilted beneath her feet. "But I feel really funny and co-" she slurred, before falling forward.

The last thing she heard, as she fell to the ground, were the shouts from the four men that surrounded her.

......................

_London, England. February 1952_

The bitter wind ripped through the streets, as the man pulled the collar of his wool coat up. Grey skies rolled in, as the evening crowds bustled about, making their way to cabs and the train station. Scotty looked both ways before jogging across the street, before heading down the alleyway. It was nearing six and it was time to go home, after a long day with his lady. Betty.

Scotty sighed as he thought about the dark-haired woman, who lived in a little flat above the local bookshop. He'd left her in her warm bed, dressed only in her stockings.

"Why must you go, darling? Can't you stay the night?" Betty asked, as she knelt up on the unmade bed. 

"Ye know ah want to, Betty. But I don't want yer reputation tarnished."

"It's already ruined, love. I don't care what people say about us," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "But I know my place is a long way from yours..." 

Scotty sighed, "One day," he started. "One day we'll be together. We'll make it work, Betty." 

With a quick kiss on her pouty lips and claiming their love for each other, Scotty grabbed his coat and hat and made his way out of the flat, down the stairs and into the winter air. Leaving Betty was always hard, and something Scotty tried to avoid. While the others had no idea where he spent most of his evenings, Scotty assured them that he was working and not rushing off to fulfill his needs.

The alley was dark and reeked of trash and piss, as stray cats dodged behind garbage cans. Scotty let out a sigh as he moved deeper into the darkness, keeping his ears open for unknown sounds. When he was out of sight from the streets, Scotty stood against the wall and dug through his coat pockets. Finding what he needed, he stood still and closed his eyes. With a hum and a tugging sensation, Scotty felt as if he were being pulled down through the ground. Falling into the dark abyss of the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

_San Francisco, California. 2023. Enterprise Station_

The fog dispersed behind Lavinia's closed eyes, as she came to. Squeezing her eyes shut, she groaned as the feeling of nausea rushed through her. Once it settled, she opened her eyes and quickly shut them as the bright lights blinded her. Very slowly opened them again and found steely grey and warm brown eyes hovering over her.

"Am I dead?" she asked, as her vision cleared. "I'm dead, aren't I?" 

Hikaru laughed, "No," he answered. "Not dead." 

Lavinia groaned and reached up to touch her head, "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted after saying you felt funny," Christopher said. "And you were going to say something else but you passed out."

Lavinia shivered, "Cold. I was going to say that I was cold," she remembered, the feeling of a bitter chill that wouldn't go away.

"Well, it doesn't help that you're wearing…" Hikaru started, before he looked down at her undergarments. "What exactly are you wearing?" he asked with a frown.

Christopher chuckled and helped Lavinia up to a seating position. She thanked him and turned her attention back to Hikaru, her eyebrows raised slightly. "It's called a corset," she said, as he blinked. "You know, undergarments?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I didn't know that women still wore them. I thought they were from like.... the olden days. " he said.

Lavinia frowned, "Aren't we?" she asked.

"Aren't we what?" Christopher asked, coming over to them with a wool blanket.

"In the olden days, as you put it?" she asked, as he draped the blanket around her shoulders."What year are we in, that you've never seen a woman in a corset before?" 

"It's two-thousand twenty three," Hikaru said, a confused look on his face. "Corsets haven't been the norm for female undergarments since like... the First World War.." 

Lavinia stared at him while Christopher made sure she was covered and warming up. While she couldn't remember a single thing- only that she was wandering the halls of a mysterious building- she knew for a fact that she didn't belong in this time period. And she certainly didn't know about the First World War, or any war for that matter. Except for the stories she heard as a child or in books. 

Christopher leaned his hip against the gurney and sighed, "Now we need to talk," he said. "Let's go into the kitchen and get you something to eat and a hot drink." 

.............

A half an hour later, Lavinia found herself seated at the oak table in the kitchen. The blanket was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, warming her slightly. At the counter, Chris and Hikaru were busy putting together a meal and a cup of tea, while she sat and waited patiently. 

"So you don't remember a single thing?" Hikaru asked, from his place near the stove. "That's so weird. Did you happen to fall or hit your head on something? Maybe we should take her to medical before she eats." 

Lavinia shook her head, "No. Which is strange because I knew exactly where I was supposed to be when I stepped into the hallway. But as soon as I started walking," she shook her head. "It's like the memories faded right out of my head. And I didn't fall or hit anything..." 

"Do you remember small details? Family? Where you're from?" Christopher asked, as he set a fresh cup of tea in front of her. "Something that can help us piece together who you are and where you're from." 

"Thank you," she said, reaching for the hot mug. "I remember my parents. And I think I'm from New York," she said, taking a sip.

Hikaru came over with a plate and fork, setting it down in front of her. "You think you're from New York?" he asked.

Lavinia looked down at the plate and frowned, for there was too much going on. Eggs, bacon, toast and something that looked fried, covered the entire plate. "Do I have to eat this all?" she asked, looking up at Christopher and Hikaru.

"Just eat as much as you can," Christopher said, pulling out the chair across from her. "Then we'll find you some clothes and you can get some sleep."

Picking up the fork, Lavinia ate slowly and silently as they sat and watched her. "I remember the paper my father would read at breakfast. The _New York Tribune_ ," she said, before biting into the toast. She chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Most of the people were American and I remember the docks with all the ships," she said.

Christopher nodded, "So we'll work our way there. We can research old databases and see if we can pull anything up with your name," he said.

"Nyota could do it," Hikaru said, shrugging. "We'll have to wait until she comes back from her trip," he said.

Lavinia picked up her cup and took a sip, "What is this place? And what do you guys do?" she asked.

The men exchanged glances before looking at her, "We should wait until the others are awake or back from their trips," Hikaru said.

"There's a lot of trips, huh?" she asked. "Are you a bunch of businessmen? Traveling to sell things?" 

Christopher stood up from his seat, "You could say that again," he mumbled, as he walked over to the sink.

Lavinia ate a little more, before pushing the plate away. Her corset kept her from eating a large quantity of food, as well as digging into her body.

"Come on," Hikaru said as he stood up. "Lets get you some clothes and you can get some sleep."

Following him out of the kitchen, Lavinia fell into step with him as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. The ride down to the third level was silent, except for the hum of the tiny car moving down the shaft.

"We'll have to set a room up for you, but for now you can sleep in my room. I'll just crash on the sofa in the rec room," he said, pushing the door open.

"Oh, I couldn't put you out of a suitable sleeping arrangement," she said, as she stood in the doorway of his room.

Hikaru moved to the dresser near the wall and pulled a drawer open, "It's fine. I'll let Nyota and Christine know you're here that way they can bring some stuff," he said, pulling out a pair of sleep bottoms and a faded t-shirt.

"Christine?" she asked, stepping further into the room. "There's a woman here other than myself?" 

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, she's McCoy's girlfriend," he said. "She doesn't live here, but she comes by once or twice a week.." 

Lavinia let out a snort, "That.. thing has a girlfriend?" she scoffed. "That's surprising." 

'He's not that bad," said Hikaru. "We're just not used to.. visitors. Especially ones that show up dressed like this," he said, scanning her from head to toe.

She blushed, "Well, I feel sorry for her," she snipped, moving past him. Pulling off the blanket and the robe, Lavinia laid them across the neatly made bed and turned to look at him. "Could you," she started, before blushing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need you to unlace me," she said, looking down at her clasped hands. She then looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "My corset! I can't reach the laces and I'd really like to sleep without it," she said. "Not only does it make it difficult to sit, but sleeping in one is even worse." 

He nodded, "Oh! Right, sorry!" he said, moving forward. Setting the clothes down onto the bed, Lavinia turned her back towards him and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Hikaru looked at her long slender neck and creamy skin, before reaching the laces at the top of her corset. With shaky hands, he quickly pulled the laces loose and Lavinia sighed.

"Finally," she groaned, as the pressure around her torso faded. "Thank you," she said, turning to look at him.

Hikaru nodded, "I'll let you change and get some sleep. Later we can all sit down and figure out what's going on," he said.

Lavinia nodded, "Right. Well goodnight then," she said, as he walked towards the door. "Goodnight," he replied briefly, before closing the door behind him.

 

_New York City. Unknown date._

The crowds were unbearable, as the figure in black moved between the bodies. It was a chilly evening and the press ran wild, like rabid dogs after a prey. The cameras were set and ready to snap the first photographs, hoping to grace the morning papers. To be part of history in the making. The rain fell hard against the pavement, puddles forming on the sidewalks and in the streets. Just like the people in the streets, the sky wept for the lost.

"It should be here any minute!" one man yelled, as he got his camera ready.

The figure in black smiled to themself, as it stepped into the street. Moving across the parked taxis and cars, it stepped onto the sidewalk and headed towards it's destination. It wanted to be right there. Front and center. To make sure that a particular person wouldn't dare show their face.

For Lavinia Rose Wason-Campbell was a dead woman.


	4. Chapter 4

_San Francisco, California. 2023. Enterprise Station._

Lavinia woke up several hours later, feeling more tired than before and achy. Rolling over in the comfortable bed, she peered at the clock on the table. It was a little after nine in the morning and that meant Lavinia had slept in, and most likely missed breakfast. She pushed herself out from under the blankets and grabbed her robe, slipping it over her shoulders. As she ran her fingers through her tangled hair, Lavinia spotted a piece of paper on the table next to the clock.

_Lavinia,_

_Came in to check on you. When you wake up come up to level one for breakfast. Christine will be by around ten with clothes and whatever else you need._

_Hikaru._

Setting the paper down on the table, Lavinia made her way towards the door and stepped out into the hallway. She took the lift up to level one and followed the smell of food and the banter that filled the hallway.

"I haven't had enough coffee to deal with you, Kirk!"

Lavinia stopped in the middle of the doorway and watched as the man who held a blade against her face, swatted at Jim. She then spotted the younger man at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, while Hikaru stood by the stove.

"Knock it off, man! I'm trying to cook here!" he snapped, as Jim bumped into him.

Jim snorted, "Yeah, cooking for the new girl," he shot back. Lavinia swore that Hikaru turned five different shades of red at Jim's comment, before kicking Jim.

She stood quietly in the doorway watching as the three men by the stove bickered, with Pavel as their audience.

"It's always like this." Lavinia jumped and moved away from the doorway, her hand grasping at her heart. When she saw that it was only Christopher standing before her, she dropped her hand and sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you," he said.

She nodded, "Forgive me, but I think everything will make me jumpy," she said.

There was a clatter of pots and pans and a round of shouting, which made them both look into the kitchen. Jim managed to knock a dirty frying pan onto the floor, along with a container of strawberries. "Dammit Jim! Go sit down and wait!" Leonard shouted, as he went to clean up the mess.

"Does everyone make him that mad? Or is it me and that guy?" Lavinia asked, as McCoy cursed.

Christopher shrugged, "He's had a tough past and we're on a high alert," he said, as he glanced at Lavinia. "McCoy gets worried when new people show up."

"Ah," Lavinia nodded. "Don't I feel lucky," she mumbled.

Christopher patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry. Once he calms down and gets to know you, he'll be more tolerable," he said, as he moved into the kitchen.

"I heard that, Pike!"

"You were supposed to, McCoy," he shot back, moving over to the coffee machine.

Hikaru looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Hey! You made it!"

Lavinia gave him a small smile and nodded, "I was told that food and clothing would be here," she said, as Jim rushed over to her.

She looked up at him and he grinned down at her, holding his arm out; "Yes?" she asked.

"Shall we, Miss?" he asked, nodding down to his arm.

Lavinia looked at it, then at him. "I can walk to the table myself, thank you," she said coolly, before moving away.

There were a few snickers and remarks, as Jim stood by the doorway with a pout. "You're not really nice," he said, following her back to the table.

Pavel pushed the seat out that was next to him, and Lavinia sat down. "Thank you," she said to him, before turning to Jim. "I don't have to be nice to you," she said, eyeing his wrinkled clothing. "I don't even know you."

"True," Jim said, before grinning. "But I think you'll want to get to know me," he said.

Lavinia fought the urge to roll her eyes and was luckily saved when a plate of hot food was set before her. "French toast and hash browns!" Hikaru said, before taking the empty seat next to her.

She smiled at him, "Thank you. It looks wonderful," she said.

Jim rolled his eyes as Hikaru made his move on the new girl and sulked in his seat, eating his food silently. While the others slouched in their seats, Lavinia sat up and on the edge of her seat. The others took note of how her back never touched the seat, nor her elbows.

"Oy, I smell something really good!" Lavinia looked up from her plate and saw a short, stocky man coming into the kitchen.

She watched as he made his way over to the counter, scooping up food onto a plate before making his way over. "Sulu ye always make the best breakfast," he said, plopping down into the vacant chair next to Jim. "I dunno how ye do it," he marveled, rubbing his hands together. He grabbed the fork and started cutting at the food, before shoving a large amount into his mouth. As he chewed, Scotty looked across the table and saw Lavinia between Hikaru and Pavel. "Whoifthat?" he asked.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Scotty. I don't need to see you digesting," he snapped.

"This is Lavinia," Pavel said, as he pulled his legs up onto his chair. "She arrived late last night."

Scotty chewed a bit more before swallowing, "What do ye mean arrived? I didn't know we were havin visitors," he said.

"I'm not a visitor," she said, as he eyed her. "I honestly don't even know how I got here."

Scotty just stared at her, before looking at the others. "Is this a joke? Yer pullin' me leg!" he laughed.

Jim sighed, "She's not, Scotty. She literally showed up and in her underwear too!" he grinned.

"Are you always this uncouth?" she scoffed, which earned her a few chuckles.

"Are you always this uptight?" he snapped back. "I thought it was the contraption you were wearing, cutting air supply to your brain, but now I'm starting to think otherwise!" 

Christopher decided to step in before a knife ended up in Jim's neck, "Enough," he said, holding his hands up. "We don't know the exact details as to how she got here. But we'll figure it out in due time, alright?" 

Lavinia set her fork down and dabbed her mouth with a napkin, "Can I ask a few questions?" she asked.

The men shrugged and nodded, "First off, what year is this?" she asked.

"Twenty Twenty-Three," said Jim.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around at them. 

"We are at Enterprise Station- though it's more like a mansion," said Pavel.

Lavinia frowned, "Where exactly is this.. mansion?" she asked.

"San Francisco," Leonard muttered. "California if you didn't know." 

"And what do you all do?"

The answer didn't come right away, as they exchanged glances with each other before looking at her. Lavinia rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I'm not going tell anyone! It's not like I know my way around San Francisco to begin with!" 

Christopher looked down at his coffee cup, "Well, we're scientists."

"What kind of scientists? Are you doctors?" she asked, pushing them to give her the answer.

"Well, Bones is a doctor. And Pike has some medical training. But I'm more of a researcher and a professional hacker," said Jim.

Pavel scratched his ear, "I work with computers," he offered, shrugging. 

"And I'm a historical researcher and I help design our machines," Hikaru offered.

Lavinia tried to take all the information in, before she frowned at them. "That doesn't exactly answer what you all do together!"

Leonard sighed, "Oh for the love of god," he muttered. "We time travel, sweetheart. You know jump from one time to the next," he snapped.

Lavinia stared at him for a moment, as the others went silent. Then she began to laugh despite the fact that they all looked so serious at the idea. She grasped her side and covered her mouth, knowing that it was very un-lady like of her to do such a thing. "T-time travel? You can't be serious!" she laughed, glancing at each of them. "No one can jump from one time to the next! That's just a bedtime story for children!" 

Scotty picked up his fork, "Ye bet yer behind we do! I run the machines and created the little devices that help us jump from time to time," he said, before shoving the fork in his mouth.

Lavinia looked at them and began to realize that it wasn't a joke. "You can't time travel! That's just nonsense!" she shouted, as Leonard groaned.

"Either one of you show her or I'll send her for far into the future that she wont be able to come back!" he snapped, as he got up from the table.

Lavinia was at a loss for words as the others got up, carrying their plates and bowls to the sink. Pavel looked over at Hikaru and sighed, feeling sorry for her. "Come on, we'll show you how it's done," he said, pushing back his chair.

..........................

 

_Enterprise Station. Laboratory One._

"So you pick a certain year and go?" Lavinia asked. She was sitting on one of the chairs by the computers, her eyes skimming the reports and data being processed. It was too much for her to take in at once, and she felt her eyes burn at the sight of all the screens.

"Not just any year," Pavel said, as he grabbed one of the many folders on the table. "See, our company- Starfleet- works on Earth and in space. Back in two thousand fifteen, they discovered the ability to time travel after numerous reports said it could never happen. That in fact, time travel had been going on since the early nineteen-thirties."

"So Starfleet decided to create this underground unit," said Jim, as he made a paper plane. "Some of the best scientists, doctors, engineers and communications officers. All divided into small teams and sent to research and jump through time."

"But why? I don't understand why anyone would want to go back to another time period," she said.

Hikaru sighed, "At first it was for fun, trying to learn from the past through a physical aspect," he started. "But then we- meaning our team- found out that Starfleet was using time travel for something different. They created wars and accidents, altering lives and the future. Had important people killed or took ordinary everyday people and altered their future."

"There was a rumor for a while, that Starfleet took people out of their own time periods and brining them to the future, wiping out their memories and putting fake ones in," Jim said, shaking his head. "We don't know how accurate that rumor is, since it's only ever been us doing this." 

Pavel sighed, "Christopher was the one who found out and threatened to go to the higher ups outside of Starfleet. But when Jim hacked into the phone lines, and heard that Starfleet had plans to make sure we'd never speak.." he trailed off.

Lavinia looked at them sadly, "You guys ran," she finished.

They all looked ashamed at the thought, "Chris wanted to give himself up after he brought us here. But we couldn't let him do that for us," Jim said, looking up at her. "We were all part of this and he shouldn't take the full blame."

She nodded, "So what do you do when you time travel?" she asked. "If you're wanted by your company... surely you cannot go jumping around looking like... you." 

"We disguise ourselves with new identities. McCoy and Pike started working on this a few years ago and it's worked so far. We get new faces and voices. But say I was with Jim or Scotty," HIkaru said. "I would look like me and sound like me to them. Vice versa."

 

"But to everyone else? We look like our disguises," Jim finished. "The idea is that only we can see our real identities and hear our real voices. The disguises are to protect us from anyone that is Starfleet, so that we can't be caught or deemed suspicious in their standards. We spend hours going through files- birth and death certificates, census reports, you name it- just to find identities to copy. Everything has to check out, otherwise it'll smelly fishy and throw the whole thing off." 

Lavinia took in the information and nodded, "I want to try it," she said.

Hikaru laughed, "Oh no. No way," he said, shaking his head.

"Why not? Maybe if I tried it, it would help me figure out where I'm from!" she said, as he continued to shake his head. "I mean, I had a knife held to my face by that barbarian, simply because I didn't know where I came form!" 

"You don't have any experience and what if you jump into a time period and have no idea what's going on?" he asked.

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "You're a historical researcher! Can't you, I don't know, give me a short history or wherever we go?" she asked.

"I think we should try it," said Jim, shrugging.

"What? Absolutely not!" Hikaru shouted, shaking his head furiously. "We cannot send someone out on the field, with NO experience at all!"

 Lavinia rolled her eyes, "Oh honestly! You just want me to sit here and figure out who I am the hard way!" she cried.

HIkaru shook his head, "That's not true! I just don't think it's safe and Chris would KILL us if we shoved you into another time period!" he insisted.

"So lets ask him! How could he say no to a lovely lady like me?"

Jim snorted, "Oh man," he choked. "You know, Pike hasn't had a lady friend in quite a while," he winked.

Hikaru made a face, "Shut up, Jim!" he snapped. "Fine! We'll ask him," he said, as Lavinia clapped her hands. "But he'll want to make sure you're medically stable to do this. Time travel isn't a joke," he warned.

Lavinia nodded, "That's fine with me," she said, standing from the seat. "Now, show me the way to his office."


	5. Chapter 5

_ENTERPRISE STATION. CHRISTOPHER PIKE'S OFFICE._

"Absolutely not!" Chris paced back and forth as Lavinia sat in the chair facing his desk.

Hiakru and Pavel sat on the sofa, while Jim tinkered around with various objects that covered the bookcases. After Lavinia had sweetly, and sweetly she did indeed, asked to go out on the field, Christopher reacted just as badly as Hikaru knew he would. 

"Why not?" Lavinia cried, as Chris continued to pace.

"Because it's dangerous! And you have no experience!" he shouted, stopping to look at her. "And I am not going to risk your life or any of my men, just so you can get your thrills!" 

Lavinia folded her arms across her chest and raised her head, "I will not allow you to treat me like an invalid," she said.

Pavel, Hikaru and Jim all stopped and looked between her and Chris.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked, placing his hands on the desk.

Lavinia looked at him for a moment in silence, before speaking again. "I am not one of your workers that you can command! I think I have the right to see what you people are doing here and to find my way back home!"

"She's got a point, Boss," Jim said with a shrug. "Besides, we wouldn't have to make a disguise for her since Starfleet has no idea who she is."

Chris shook his head in disbelief, as Lavinia tried to hide her smile. Pavel cleared his throat and looked at his boss. "Sir," he started, yelping with Chris turned his gaze onto him. "I-I think it would be a good idea as well. Maybe we can find out how she got here and fix the security system so we wont have any other visitors," he said, quickly dropping his gaze.

Hikaru, who looked just as uncomfortable as Chris about the entire thing, shook his head. "I think it's a stupid idea, if you ask me," he said.

"We weren't though," Jim said, smirking at him.

Chris sighed, "Fine," he groaned, as Lavinia opened her mouth to speak. "But! McCoy is going to do a medical write up first. You'll need to get vaccines so you won't catch a goddamn thing," he said.

"YES!" Jim shouted, before taking off out of the room.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Un-fucking-believable," he muttered, as he stood from the sofa.

"I also want an MRI- that way you don't' fucking collapse or suffer an brain trauma when traveling. I want you medically cleared before suiting up," Chris snapped, as he sent a message to McCoy. "Kids.." he muttered.

Chris excused them so he could get back to work, reminding Lavinia that Christine was probably waiting for her in Medical. Pavel went off to his computers, leaving Hikaru and Lavinia to themselves in the hall.

"You're awfully quiet," Lavinia said, as they walked.

"Nothing to talk about." His answer was short and right to the point. He was mad at her, and being short with her was the nicest he was going to get with her at that moment, even if he wanted to scream at her. 

"If you're going to be cross with me, go ahead," she told him, as they reached the door to medical. "It wont change my mind."

They stopped right outside and Hikaru turned to face her, "Why do you really want to do this?" he asked.

Lavinia sighed, "I don't belong here, Hikaru," she said softly. For a moment, Lavinia could've sworn that it was sadness flashing in his eyes. He then shook his head, and opened the door. Lavinia followed him and spotted McCoy and a woman, standing near his desk.

"So, you're going in?" McCoy asked, as he set the PADD down. "This should be fun," he said, rolling his eyes.

Lavinia sighed, "For a doctor you have such a wonderful bedside manner," she snapped.

The woman sitting at the desk snorted, before smothering her laughter with a cough. McCoy scowled and moved away from the desk to start the prep for the physical. Lavinia turned her attention to the woman, who smiled at her.

"You must be Lavinia?" she asked, getting up from the seat.

She nodded, "Christine I take it?"

The woman nodded, "That's me. When I received nearly a hundred messages from everyone about a mysterious woman, I didn't expect you to be a pretty little thing," she said, glaring at McCoy.

Lavinia snorted, "Don't worry. I hardly find him attractive, especially when he held a knife to my face," she said.

McCoy started slamming things around as he worked, muttering under his breath as he did. Christine rolled her eyes and shook her head, before pulling Lavinia over to a gurney. "Anyways, Pike asked me to bring you some things. Clothes and toiletries, that sort of thing. I'll take you up after McCoy finishes his work and we'll figure out what fits and what doesn't," she said, before excusing herself.

Hikaru was about to follow her when Lavinia stopped him.

"Don't leave me here with him!" she cried. "Hikaru!" 

"I have work to do, Lavinia," he said, with a sigh. "You'll be fine with McCoy." 

She sputtered in shock,"He held a knife to my face and manhandled me!" she shrieked, as McCoy came over with a tray.

McCoy rolled his eyes, as he picked up the first hypo-spray. "Don't be such a infant," he snapped, before plunging it into her neck.

Lavinia screamed and batted his hands away, "Are you crazy!" she shouted, jumping off the gurney. "Don't you dare come any closer!" she warned.

"If you don't sit your ass down and shut up, you can kiss time travel goodbye!" he snapped, as Hikaru watched from the doorway.

Lavinia glared at him and moved back onto the gurney, sitting with her fists clenched near her sides. Hikaru shook his head and walked out, leaving them alone. It took two hours for McCoy to gather his information and administer vaccines for every disease he could think of. By the time Christine came back to collect her, Lavinia was exhausted. Her neck was sore and red from the injections, which McCoy looked smug about as he went to clean up.

"Don't worry about him," Christine said, as she opened the door to a room. "I'll make sure he's nicer to you. Anyways, this will be your room for now. I brought over a few things that I had in storage- blankets, sheets and towels."

Lavinia stood by the bed and watched as Christine turned the rest of the lights on, "Toiletries are all in the bathroom, and they should last you at least a month. If you're still here by then and run out, just have Pike contact me," she said.

"You don't live here with them?" she asked, as Christine opened a window to let some air in.

She shook her head, "No. I live a few blocks from here," she said, moving to the suitcase on the bed. "I still work for Starfleet, as a nurse and analysis."

Lavinia frowned "But- they said Starfleet was bad, no?" she asked, confused.

Christine sat down and nodded, "They are. Well, the field that they worked in. McCoy and I were settled in the medical department, before he was pulled into this mess. Now he's here and I'm there, trying to keep this operation under control." She said with a shrug. "I guess you can say that I spy for them and bring their food and clothes."

"So, you never time traveled with them?" Lavinia asked.

Christine looked down at the tank top in her hands, fingering the delicate silk between her fingers. "I used to," she said, before tossing the garment to the side. "Saw too many things that no one should have to see."

Lavinia saw the brief flash of tormented pain on her face, before she managed to pull a smile. "Now come try these on and see if they fit," she ordered, tossing Lavinia a pair of jeans. "I had to guess, considering it was men who had to guesstimate your size when they called me." 

.................

_"The Fridge" Enterprise Station, Ground Floor_

The men stood around the kitchen table, discussing the fact that Lavinia wanted in on their work. While some thought it was great idea- Scotty, Jim and Pavel- the others tried to think of a way to keep her from doing anything. 

"You know she's going to throw a hissy fit if you tell her no," Jim said, as Chris and Leonard went over the medical results. 

"Kid, I don't care if she throws a hairbrush at us," Leonard scoffed. "I still think it's a goddamn ridiculous idea for her to go out there." 

Chris looked up from Lavinia's physical results with a frown, "McCoy, can you explain to me why her body temp is below the norm?" he asked, pushing the PADD across the table. 

Leonard scowled at him before picking the device up, skimming the results until he stopped at her body temperature readings. The tri-corder picked up a ninety-four point three, which automatically concerned him. Results like that pointed to hypothermia, though Lavinia didn't appear to physically have those symptoms the last time he'd seen her. 

"Jesus Christ," he muttered. "According to this... she's hypothermic." 

Chris pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We need to run more tests," he concluded. "I'm not putting her through this so she can pick up something and gets sick. She's staying put until the body temp goes up." 

"I agree," Leonard nodded, while Jim groaned. "Kid, this is dangerous. You can wait a week or two to take her out for a joy ride." 

Suddenly there was a commotion at the doorway, which made everyone look up to see Christine smiling at them. 

"I do hope you boys can keep your eyes in your sockets and your mouths off the floor," she warned. "Poor girl nearly had a fit when she realized I wasn't putting her into a dress." 

"I did not!" an outraged cry came from the hall. 

Christine rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh just come out and show them all! I worked hard to  make you look more modern," she said, moving into the kitchen. "Which was a lot harder than you'd expect!" 

A few seconds later, Lavinia stepped into view, wringing her hands together as the men stared at her. There was silence for a few minutes, before Scotty spoke. "Ye look sharp, lass, he nodded. "Jeans are good to work in! Ye cannae do anything in a dress if yeh ask me." 

Jim nodded in approval, while Pavel told her she looked pretty. Hikaru on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at her. The jeans were tight, in all the right places, as they clung to her curvy hips. His eyes traveled from her hips to the form-fitting white tank top,before his eyes stopped. Hikaru was no stranger to the female form, considering he worked with Christine and Nyota and they both liked to show off their bodies in tight shirts.

But Lavinia was different from them. The corset she wore the night before, kept them hidden as well as the baggy shirt she'd changed into. It was hard to put together that she was a woman and that she had curvy hips and breasts, under all those clothes.  But now, as she stood before them, Hikaru couldn't stop staring at her breasts and for that he felt like a pervert; Lavinia was a respectable woman and she deserved all the respect in the world, as did any other woman that walked through the halls of the Enterprise Station. 

"Lavinia, we're going to do another test," Chris said, as she moved closer to the table. 

"Why?" she asked, frowning. "DId something not come up?" 

Chris and Leonard exchanged looks, before the elder of the two spoke again. "Let me ask you a question," Chris started. "Do you feel cold?" 

She frowned, "What?" 

"Right now, this room has the heat on. It's seventy-two degrees in here and you're wearing a sweater," he said, nodding to the wool garment that covered her top. 

Hikaru looked back at Lavinia and took notice of the pink cardigan and was puzzled. It  _was_ hot in the kitchen; it always was, despite the given nickname "the fridge". And Lavinia looked like she was holding back a shiver, as she moved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. HIkaru noticed that when she did this, it exposed the lacy band of her underwear. He felt his face flush when he realized that it was sheer, and quickly looked down at the table.

"Um, a little. I was cold in my room and the hallways are a bit chilly," she said with a shrug. "Why?" 

Chris was about to respond, when a feminine voice filtered into the room from the hallway. "What? No welcome home part? I didn't go all the way to Africa for you guys to forget about me!" 

Lavinia turned around and made eye contact with the woman, who stopped short in her tracks. To say that the woman was beautiful was an understatement: she was stunning. Her skin was like caramel and her long silk hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, swishing as she looked from Lavinia to the others at the table. 

"What's going on?" she asked, trying to remain calm. "I didn't know we were getting recruits." 

Chris sighed, "Nyota, this is Lavinia," he introduced. "Nyota is our go-to for communications and tracing our databases for any bugs." 

Lavinia gave her a small smile, "Hello." 

Nyota gave her a once over, and for a moment, Lavinia was sure that a look of hatred filled her face. Suddenly, Nyota gave her a mega-watt smile and stepped closer to her. 

"It sees like we have a lot of catching up to do," she said, glancing at the others. "It's nice to meet you, Lavinia. What's your expertise?" 

Lavinia just looked at her and Nyota sighed, taking in her confused look. "Alright, what the fuck is going on here?" she snapped. "Who is this girl?" 

Soctty let out a low whistle, while Jim muttered "Fight, fight, fight," under his breath. Chris looked exhausted at the thought of a potential screaming match, while Leonard looked impatient. 

"Sir?" 

Chris turned to Pavel, who looked nervous at the idea of the two girls having a smackdown in the middle of the kitchen. "Yes, Pavel?" 

"Maybe we should try meditation or something to relax her mind?" he asked, before clearing his throat. "I mean... we can coax her into trying to remember anything about her life." 

Chris looked to Leonard who shrugged, "We could try it," he said. "Don't know if it'll work." 

"You're not going to cut me open.. are you?" Lavinia asked, looking between Chris and Leonard. "I'd rather not remember anything if that's the case." 

"I wouldn't let him, Lavinia," Chris promised. "This doesn't require any touching. I promise." 

She nodded," Good," she said. 

Leonard sighed, "Let's get going," he said. "I have work to do and I don't intend on wasting the entire day, trying to pick through your brain." 


	6. Chapter 6

_MEDICAL LAB 1. 2ND FLOOR. ENTERPRISE STATION._

The elevator ride and walk down the hall to one of the medical labs, was a long one. Chris and McCoy led the way, as Lavinia followed behind. Behind her, Hikaru, Jim and Scotty stared at her ass, as they followed her. When Christine caught up with them and saw that they were practically drooling from the mouth, she let out a disgusted scoff and pulled Lavinia by the hand and dragged her the rest of the way.

"Dude, those jeans!" Jim hissed, as they stepped into the lab.

"The lass is going to be a big distraction!" Scotty groaned, as he lightly kicked a garbage can.

HIkaru kept his eyes on Lavinia, as she sat down on a chair. Like earlier, she sat up straight with her hands folded in her lap. Her back never once touched the back of the chair, and her held herself up with such grace. He knew that she was from a decade where posture and table manners were important. Mentally he knocked out three decades that he thought of the night before, and hoped this experiment would help them figure out where she came from.

"Okay, so I want you to close you eyes," Chris said, as he sat in the chair across from her.

Lavinia closed them and Chris continued, "Relax your breathing. Pretend that you're about to go to sleep- there we go, very good," he said, as she did so. "Now I want you to picture what you remember. It can be images, sounds, smells or anything physical- like clothing or picking up a glass."

"I remember the s-" she started, before he stopped her.

"No, no. Don't tell me what you see," he told her. "Just picture it in your head."

She sighed and let out a breath, before concentrating on the task. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and the feeling of her muscles relaxing. Lavinia could hear someone whispering before being shushed, as she concentrated. At first, everything was bundled up and a mix of multiple things. The sound of an orchestra playing a waltz, the smell of cigar smoke and the how velvet felt along her fingertips. Everything was warm and somewhat peaceful, as she saw seemed to be the inside of a car.

Then everything changed. Suddenly she saw water and everything was cold. Freezing. And the screams. Blood curdling screams and the feeling of a heavy weight settling in her chest. Lavinia felt her heart racing as she drifted further into the darkness, the sharp stabbing that raced across her body. Her chest began to hurt and she struggled to breathe.

"Lavinia!"

She needed to breathe; there was so much water and it was so cold. Then someone was grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up- up through the water to the surface. Finally she thought as the surface began to break and a bright light filled her eyes.

"Lavinia come back!"

Her eyes flew open and met the steel grey orbs that belonged to Chris, and she blinked furiously as she tried to focus. A few seconds later, she realized that he was holding her up in his arms and she heaved for air.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, as he made his way over to them.

She looked around the room and caught the looks on everyone's faces, hoping to find a conclusion to what had happened. Pavel looked like he was about to cry, while Jim stared at her with wide eyes. Christine was covering her mouth and looking worried, while McCoy frowned and pondered on what the hell just happened. Scotty gave her a pained look, and Nyota looked completely bored. Lavinia then met Hikaru's eyes and she could see the worry in them, as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"What did you see?" Chris asked, as he loosened his grip on her.

She shook her head, "I-" she started, as she struggled to catch her breath. "I think I just saw myself drowning."

..................

_Hikaru Sulu's Quarters. Enterprise Station._

"How crazy was that? She saw herself drowning?" Pavel asked, as he sat in the chair by the desk.

Hikaru folded up his clean laundry, placing folded shirts and pants into the dresser, before moving to the closet. "Crazy doesn't even cover it, Pavel. More like fucked up," he said, placing the folded quilt back onto the shelf.

Pavel shrugged, "I wonder where she's from," he said. "Hey, maybe tomorrow we can show her how to use the database, maybe it'll help if we can pull any records up."

"McCoy put her down with a heavy sedative, so it probably wont wear off til after dinner," he said.

"I know, ass. I was there when he gave it to her," Pavel said, rolling his eyes.

Hikaru shrugged, "Maybe we should just let her rest and get used to living here," he said. "What if we send her back and something bad happens to her?"

Pavel gasped, "You like her, don't you?"

"She's nice and polite," Hikaru started, before Pavel shook his head.

"No, I mean.. you like her, like her. The "you wanna get down and dirty with her and have little Asian, ginger babies with her" like her, " he grinned. Hikaru glared at him and Pavel shrugged, "What? I think that's cool that you're attracted to someone. When was the last time you even had a girlfriend, let alone, gone on a date?"

"We are not having this conversation, kid. All I'm saying is, whatever she saw is either something that happened to her as she shifted into our timeline, or something that will happened to her," he said. "I don't want to send her back into a potential death trap."

Pavel sighed, "Yeah, I know," he mumbled, growing serious at the thought. "But admit it, she's hot!"

.......................

 

"The Fridge" Enterprise Station

Leonard stood by the stove, turning the pieces of chicken in the frying pan, while Chris and Scotty moved around him. Tonight they were on cooking duty, and Leoanrd had full control over the menu. After the adventure he and the others had that morning, a little comfort food wouldn't hurt to boost their spirits.

"Should we put a plate out for the lass?" Scotty asked, as he washed the dishes from that morning.

Leonard nodded, "She should be up by the time dinner's ready," he said. "Should I send Sulu to get her?" he asked, looking over at Chris.

Chris looked up from the strainer, which held the fresh bunch of spinach, and shrugged. "I could get her," he said. "Besides you, I'm the only one with medical training and I can administer a hypo if she's feeling sick."

The doctor nodded slowly, side-eyeing his boss, as he drained the spinach and dumped it into the pot next to the pan. "Hey Scotty," he called called from over his shoulder. "Can you get that sack of potatoes that Christine brought over?"

Scotty nodded, "Aye. And lets hope we have enough liquid courage to get through the night," he grinned, with a wink.

Once the Scot was out of the kitchen, Leonard set the fork down and turned to Chris. "Ever since Lavinia got here, you've been actin' weird," he stated.

Chris looked over at him, "What?" he asked, frowning.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You stare at her with this weird look on your face," he said, as Chris started chopping carrots.

"What I'm doing is no different from what everyone else is doing, McCoy," Chris said, as he began chopping the next carrot.

"You look at her as if you know her. Like you ain't seen her for years."

The knife in Chris' hand stilled, and he closed his eyes with a sigh. Leonard quickly turned the chicken in the pan, before setting the fork down on the counter. "What's going on, boss?" he asked, his voice a little softer this time.

"You ever get that feeling that you've known someone, without really meeting them?" Chris asked, as the younger man shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess so,' Leonard shrugged. "But what's that got to do with the girl?" 

Chris picked up the dishtowel and dried his hands, before turning to look at him. "I feel like I know her from somewhere. Or from another life," he shrugged. "I know it sounds crazy, but when I saw her, it's like this light flickered on in my head and the sense of knowing came to life in me."

Leonard nodded slowly, "This isn't your way of saying that you want to get with her too, is it?" he asked.

"What? Absolutely not!" Chris exclaimed, visibly insulted at such a thought.

The doctor chuckled, "Good, because Christine already snapped at three of our men for staring at her ass," he said, turning back to the pan.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I guess manners don't work with certain people, huh?" he asked, resuming his chopping.

Leonard snorted, "For Jim? No. But I'm sure Scotty's just lonely over his lady issues and Hikaru hasn't seen a attractive woman in years since we bunkered down here," he shrugged.

Chris smirked, "Attractive? McCoy are you're eyes wandering away from the lovely Christine Chapel?" he asked.

The southerner glared at him, "No way in hell. Sure, Lavinia is a pretty girl, but I ain't attracted to her. Somethin' about her that makes me feel all weird if I think of one X-rated thought that includes her," he shuddered.

..................

 

Two hours later, Chris was leading a very drowsy Lavinia to a chair, as the others loaded their dishes with food. Everything smelled foreign to her, as a plate was placed in front of her.

"What.. what is all this?" she asked, with a frown.

Leonard set a glass of ice water in front of her, "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and lots of vegetables," he said with a grin. "Eat up, little lady."

Lavinia stared at the plate with confusion, while the others ate. Everything looked unhealthy and messy, which was something Lavinia didn't like. Sure, the fork would be used to eat the mixed vegetables and potatoes. But the chicken required touching with hands, and Lavinia didn't eat with her hands. She picked up the fork and managed to pull a few pieces of the chicken off the bone and ate them slowly. The grease didn't help with her upset stomach and the spinach tasted like it was slathered with salt and butter. After a few more bites, she set the fork down and picked up the glass of water. Afterwards, Lavinia asked to be excused and returned to her room and to bed. 

It was after dinner that Chris found her there, with a glass of water and a hypo in hand. "You looked about three shades of green down there," he said, making his way over to her bed. "I figured you could use some relief for that." 

"You're not going to stab me, are you?" she asked, eyeing the hypo in his hand. "After the work Leonard did on me, I'm not sure I like those things." 

"I wouldn't hurt you," Chris said. "Unlike Leonard, I have patience." 

She continued to eye the device in his hand, "Come on," he said. "The faster you sit up the faster you can lay back down and sleep." 

Realizing that he wouldn't take no for answer, Lavinia sat up slowly and inched closer to him, moving her hair away from the side of her neck. "What do you like for breakfast?" Chris asked, as he placed one on the back of her neck. 

"What?" she frowned, as he used the other hand to unscrew the cap off the hypospray. 

"What do you like for breakfast?" he asked again, as his started to move his fingers against the base of her skull. "Eggs? Bacon? Waffles?" 

Lavinia gave a small shrug, "I honestly don't know," she said. "I just remember the table being bare and little bits of food here and there on a plate." 

Chris hummed, "I'm particularly fond of omelets," he said. "But if I need to get work done, I tend to go for scrambled." 

"I've never had either," she admitted. "Or maybe I've had them, but I don't remember." 

"Tomorrow, I'll make you an omelet," he said, setting the hypospray down. "But for now, you're going to rest." 

Turning her head, Lavinia frowned. "You're done?" she asked, as he nodded. "Really?" 

Picking up the empty hypo, Lavinia saw that the cartridge was empty. "See? Not so bad, huh?" he asked, as managed a small smile. "I'll make sure Leonard can control himself with the hypos. I may not always be able to give these to you, but I will make sure he knows that he'll have to answer to me if he hurts you."

"Thank you," she said softly, as his hand still rested against the back of her head; his fingers still moving slowly against her scalp. 

Chris cleared his throat and carefully removed his hand, "I'll come wake you in the morning," he said, as he stood up. 

"Okay," Lavinia nodded, as she laid down. "Could you teach me how to make this.. omelet?" 

Pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, Chris collected the empty hypospray and nodded. "I'd love to," he said, earning a smile from her. 

He then made his way to the door and opened it, before turning back to look at her. "Sleep well, Lavinia," he said gently, as he reached for the light switch.

"You too, Christopher," she responded quietly, laying still on the bed. 

Flicking the switch, the room fell into darkness and Chris left the room, feeling more confused than ever. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Reading Room. Second floor.**

"So all you have to do, is type in this bar here your name," Jim said, as he leaned over Lavinia. "And then you click this button here, and a bunch of results will pop up," he said, pointing to the areas on the screen.

She nodded, "What then?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled, "You can write them down or hit that button there," he pointed to the picture of the printer. "All of the paper will come out here and you'll have a copy of your search."

"What if I can't find anything?" she asked, as Jim checked to make sure there was paper in the ancient machine.

He shrugged, "Then we'll look elsewhere," he said. "Don't panic if you can't find anything on the computer, Vina. After a while, records just disappear as the years go by."

"That's so sad," she said, looking at the computer screen. "All of those lives just forgotten as if they didn't exist."

Jim patted her shoulder, "Tell me about it," he sighed. "Well, I'm going to pick up my work from the boss man," he said, looking down at his watch. "I'll come check on you in an hour."

Once Jim left, Lavinia turned in her chair to face the screen. Like Jim showed her, she slowly typed out her name in the search bar. It took a few minutes, as she hit each key with one finger. "Stupid machine! What ever happened to sending a messenger to fetch papers?" she muttered, as the computer whirred to life, searching the database for one Lavinia Rose Watson- Campbell.

While the computer searched, Lavinia stood up from the chair and walked around to the stuffed bookcases. She skimmed the shelves, touching the worn and batter spines of the novels. She spotted a few that she could remember; Shakespeare, Austen, Dickens; along with several other books that sounded interesting. Lavinia made a mental note to ask Jim if she could borrow few books when he came back, and returned to the computer. She was surprised when several Lavinia Rose Watson-Campbells' appeared in the results. She clicked on the first result, but was denied access to it.

"I don't have a code! Just let me read it!" she cried, as she kept clicking on the link. With a huff, she moved the blinking arrow to the next result and let out a sigh of relief when the page changed. But she was startled when a bunch of documents and articles popped up, and started reading them. But as she read, Lavinia saw that the photocopies of the documents were partially blacked out. Her date of birth for one, was marked out.

"Well that's silly," she muttered, as she scrolled down. She continued reading and saw that the date of death had a thick black mark across the box, and Lavinia felt her heart stop.

"Don't panic, you're not dead. It's just an old document and it's nothing, " she told herself, despite the feeling of dread that filled her. "It's probably not even about you!"

Went from the first document and to the next, which was a photocopy of a newspaper clipping. Like the first document, the date published was marked out, along with a few details within the article. Lavinia scooted forward and squinted at the screen as she began to read: _Miss Lavinia Rose Watson- Campbell, 19, was embarking on her _ to New York, for her wedding. Her father, Charles Campbell of Campbell Industries in New York, and mother, Edith Ruth Watson- Campbell were due to arrive within a weeks time, for the summer wedding. The family was in Paris at the Campbell estate since the New Year._ Wedding.

Lavinia shook her head, "No," she whispered, as she continued to read.

_Miss Lavinia was _ and was _. When her fiancé was spotted leaving his home on the Upper East Side, he was visibly distraught over his fiancee's death. His assistant sent a statement, which said, "I am deeply saddened by the loss of my fiancée, Lavinia. I was looking forward to our upcoming wedding and spending our lives together, whether it'd be here in New York or wherever my bride wished. Though we had only met once, I loved her and I shall cherish the memories I have of her. Please find it in yourselves to let me grieve in peace, though I shall find it difficult to ever get over this great loss"_

Lavinia closed her eyes and sighed, "No, no, no.." she chanted, pulling at her hair.

Her father was Charles Campbell of Campbell Industries, producing the finest automobiles for the rich. Her mother, Edith Ruth Watson-Campbell was from France and lived to see her daughter rise through the upper ranks of society. This article was definitely about her. She was engaged and dead. And somebody didn't want her to know how and why. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she reached out to scroll further down the page.

She felt it stop entirely, when she saw the photograph. Lavinia stood before the fireplace in a siting room, so large and grand, that had it been in color it would make for a lovely Christmas card. She wore a lovely gown of lace and silk, her hair pulled up into a bun. She did not look at the camera, but up at the man who stood at her side.

"Oh my god."

In the photograph, Lavinia stood arm-in-arm with one Christopher Pike.

...................

**Christopher Pike's Office.**

Lavinia clutched the folded printout to her chest, as she ran down the hallway. Her footsteps and strangled gasps echoed off the walls, as she made sharp turns and weaves through the maze-like halls. Reaching the door to her destination, she quickly pushed it open without knocking and nearly tripped on the rug.

"What the? Lavinia?"

Sitting behind the oak desk with his feet up, Chris held a worn copy of Sherlock Holmes in his hands. She took in his appearance; an old flannel shirt, worn jeans and sleek glasses. A far cry from the outfit he wore in the photograph, which she had in her hands, but still handsome. It was possible that Lavinia would've been madly in love with him in her accurate timeline, but she didn't know.

"I- I found something," she said.

Chris nodded and placed the book down on the desk and placed his feet onto the floor, "What is it?" he asked.

Lavinia made her way towards him and laid the folded papers down, before stepping back. She wrapped her arms around her waist and watched as he opened the papers up and scanned them. The copy of a death certificate, filed in New York City. The article and the photograph, along with an announcement of their engagement. Proof that she was real and that she died so very young, leaving behind a grieving family and a distraught fiancé. Like the death certificate and article, the other pieces of documentation were blacked out. No dates or causes of death were listed, which bothered Lavinia.

"Wow.." said Chris, as he held the picture in his hands.

She nodded, "I- you- we're engaged," she said, before shaking her head. "Or we were engaged and then I…"

"Died," he finished, as he scanned the marked out death certificate.

Lavinia nodded, "It doesn't even say how I died or when. Nor does it say when I was born, so I can't even figure the math out. But I do know that I am nineteen and that my birthday is in May. But who knows when I died. I could've been twenty or thirty!" she rambled, as she started pacing before him.

Chris was still staring at the photograph as she continued, "But then I see myself drowning. So I must've died by drowning, which is insane because I would never go into the water!"

"Why?" he asked, finally looking up at her.

Lavinia stopped pacing and looked at him, embarrassed. "I don't know how to swim."

Chris nodded, "Oh," he said, glancing down at the documents before him. "What else did you find? Any other articles? Interviews like the one I- or whoever this was- gave?"

She shook her head, "I couldn't get into many of the results. A lot of them required a passcode or taken down by whomever put them up," she said.

"What about memories? Is there anything that you can remember?" he asked.

Lavinia shook her head, "It's bits and pieces. Nothing that would help me in figuring out my life."

Standing up from his seat, Chris folded the papers back up and moved around the desk to stand before her. "Maybe we should see if Hikaru can pull something? Or Jim?" he asked.

Lavinia shook her head, "No!" she exclaimed, as she blushed. "No Chris. I don't think I want to know anymore than what I've found."

"But, don't you want to know why half of this is marked out? Obviously there is someone out there that doesn't want you or anyone else to know about your fate," he said.

"What good will it do? If I manage to find my way back, I'll either be in the middle of dying or already dead!" she cried, throwing her hands up. "I rather stay here and adapt to your world. What good will it do, going back only to die?" she asked.

Chris sighed, "Maybe we could stop it from happening," he suggested, but Lavinia shook her head.

"You can't, Chris. What if you change something that's already happened or will happen and it screws up the future? What if we went back and stopped my death from occurring and it keeps from one of your friends from existing?" she asked, as tears filled her eyes. "I will not let you jeopardize their existence!"

"Alright," he said, as she let out a sob. "Let's just go back and see what we can find."

..................

**"The Pit" Enterprise Station. Basement.**

"This place is disgusting," Lavinia said, as Jim scanned the documents. "This cannot be good for your health, James." 

She made her way around the cramped tables, littered with books, papers and dirty plates. She poked a small pile of papers, watching as they slid down to the floor. A cockroach skittered out from under them as the papers fell, making her shriek. Chris and Jim looked over at her, as she moved away from the table.

"NO! EW! KILL IT!" she yelled, as the roach moved over the dirty plates and under a mountain of papers.

Jim snorted, "Larry? Naw he's a good guy!" he said.

Lavinia scoffed, "You're a pig!" she snapped, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "I feel like your friends are crawling all over me!"

Chris held out his hand, "Just come here and don't touch anything," he said, as she stepped over the boxes on the floor to take his hand. "If something bites you, McCoy will be pissed."

Jim studied them for a moment before grinning, "You know," he said as he wagged his finger at them. "You two do make a fine couple."

"Just find what you can, Kirk. I want a full report on my desk by tomorrow morning," Chris snapped. "And not a single word of this to the others."

"Why not?" Jim asked, frowning."I thought finding out who Lavinia is and where she's from was something we all wanted? 

Lavinia sighed, "I don't want them to know that I'm technically a dead girl walking."

Jim nodded, "Right. Report tomorrow on your desk," he said, turning back to his computer. "You got it, boss."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Lavinia's Room. Enterprise Station._ **

Hikaru stood in the doorway of Lavinia's room and watched as she sat at the vanity, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Slowly, she pulled her hair away from the back of her neck and twirled it into a bun. She then grabbed a hairpin and hooked it through, holding the mass of curls in place. When a look of panic flashed across her face, Lavinia quickly pulled the hairpin out and tossed it onto the table.

Frowning, Hikaru knocked on the doorframe and she jumped in her seat, turning around to face him. "Sorry," he said, with a small grin. "We missed you at dinner."

Lavinia nodded, "I wasn't hungry," she said, as Hikaru stepped into her room.

He nodded, "Yeah, Chris said you were under the weather," he said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Are you feeling better now?"

She shrugged, "A bit. Though I'm pretty bored and all you have for entertainment is technology that puzzles me and too many books that I don't have the desire to read at the moment."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like fun," he said, tapping his chin. Lavinia giggled as muttered to himself, before smiling back at her. "I know what we can do!" he exclaimed.

"You do?" she asked. Hikaru nodded and stood up, holding his hand out.

"I know exactly where we can go," he said.

Lavinia looked down at his hand, then back at his face. "Why do I get the feeling that this will get us into a lot of trouble?" she asked.

"You wont get into trouble, Lavinia," he said. "I'll just say that you needed a bit of entertainment and Scotty's drinking games just wouldn't cut it."

"Oh fine!" she said, taking his hand. "I do hope you know what you're doing!"

Hikaru grinned, "I do!" he said, as he pulled her to the door. "Before we go, I do have a question," he said, as they walked out into the hallway. 

Lavinia nodded, "Do you know how to dance?" 

 ** _Main Grounds. Enterprise Station_**.

After a quick dash to the main level of the Enterprise station, Hikaru brought Lavinia outside and deep into the woods. She could hear the sounds of city life in the distance, and flickers of light through the trees as they walked.

"What could we possibly find here in the woods?" she asked, as he helped her over a bundle of fallen logs.

"The only way I can get you out of here, without Chris breaking down doors, is out here," he said, as she stood next to him. "We are still within the confinements of the station, though."

Lavinia frowned, "Confinements? You mean you're trapped here?" she asked.

Hikaru shook his head, "No, we can leave if we wanted too," he said. "But since we're all wanted criminals, the entire perimeter is surrounded by high-tech security that Chris and Scotty worked on."

She nodded, "Oh, " she said softly, pulling the sweater tightly around her. "I do wish you would stop calling yourselves criminals. It makes me feel like I'm surrounded my murderers or con-men."

He smiled at her, "Then we're lawfully challenged," he offered, reaching into his pocket for something.

Lavinia glanced around at the trees and the twinkling night sky, which peaked through the branches. There was something about the stars that filled Lavinia with awe and dread. She wondered, there in the deep and dark forest with Hikaru, if the stars would play a part in her impending death.

"Okay," HIkaru said, breaking her out of a daze. "This is yours."

Lavinia looked at the small figurine in his hands and frowned, "What is that?" she asked, as he took her hand into his.

"This is your figurine," he said. "Each one of us has a symbol that defines who we are and we use them to jump through time." Lavinia looked down at the small figure in her palm and smiled. It was made of marble, in the color of ivory. A young girl wearing a dress, much too modern from what she found in her closet back at the station.

"We pick a symbol and Scotty makes them," he said. "I helped him with yours," he shrugged, sheepishly. "I don't know who you are exactly, but for some reason I think you wear a lot of pretty things."

She smiled, "I love it, Hikaru," she said, taking his hand into hers. "Thank you."

He nodded, "You're welcome," he replied. "Right, so when we decide to travel we program them. Then you hold it in your hand, close your eyes and it takes you there. This is easier to use most of the time, instead of the transporter room that Scotty works with. If we need to make a mad dash, we just use these since they're programed to wherever we go."

"And where are we going?" she asked, as Hikaru took her hand into his.

"You'll see," he grinned, before facing forward and closing his eyes. Lavinia did the same, gripping his hand tightly. Suddenly the air around her shifted and the wind picked up, blowing her hair about her face. Gripping the figurine in her hand tightly, Lavinia felt the ground shift under her feet. The smell of wet grass and pinecones suddenly changed into smoke, sweat and liquor. Then the roaring sound filled her ears before everything fell silent.

**_New York City. 1921._ **

Lavinia opened her eyes and gasped, taking in the sights before her. The roar of automobiles going down the busy streets, and the sounds of heavy music filling her ears. "How strange.." she said to herself, as she stepped forward.

A group of women with short hair and frilly dresses, made their way down the sidewalk, before dashing across the street. A horn blared at them, as they shrieked and laughed, yelling at the driver as they moved. "Ah, there you are," a voice behind her said. Lavinia turned around and gasped, as Hikaru made his way over to her. Dressed in a three piece suit and his hair slicked back, she couldn't help but take notice of how handsome he looked. She then looked down at her own outfit and yelped, for it showed too much skin. It was short, red and frilly. The cleavage was too exposed for her liking, and it was sleeveless.

"Are you ready?" he asked, as she examined her change of clothing.

Lavinia looked up at him and shrugged, "I think so," she said.

He chuckled, "Relax," he said, taking her hand. "You'll fit in just fine," he promised, as they stepped out of the alley and across the street.

"What year is this?" she whispered, as they followed a group of girls, dressed almost exactly like her.

"1921," he said, nodding to a man standing at the top of the stairs. "The beginning of the end as I like to call it," he smirked.

They took the stairs down, where the music got louder and the air quality became rank, with cigarettes and sweat. Hikaru held her hand tightly, as he pulled her into the building and into chaos. Bodies crowded in all areas of the room, as a band played somewhere in the distance. Couples moved in a face pace across the dance floor, while others held glasses and cigarettes in their hands. In another life, Lavinia would've been insulted had a man brought her to a place like this. But this was her new life. A fresh page and she had control over what she would do, say and think. Watching as the women shimmied and twirled, their dresses flying up and away from their knees, Lavinia couldn't help but smile.

"So, "Hikaru shouted over the music and chatter. "Care to dance?"

Lavinia smiled and took his hand, "I would be honored!" she shouted back, laughing as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

_**Enterprise Station. Nyota's room.** _

"When are they sending her back?" Nyota paced around her room, as Christine sat on the edge of her neatly made bed.

For the last two hours, Nyota complained about Lavinia's presence at Enterprise Station, and Christine Chapel was annoyed.

"For the love of god, if you ask me that again I will throw this fucking thing out!" she snapped, gripping the short cocktail dress in her hand.

Nyota huffed and threw herself down on a chair, "I don't understand why Chris won't send her back! What does he need her for? Sex?"

Christine rolled her eyes, "I already told you," she said, pulling the needle through the silk. "We can't send her back because we don't know where she's from!"

"You like her, don't you? She's a new pet for you to dress up and parade around," she hissed.

Standing up, Christine set the dress down on the bed and scooped up her sewing supplies. "I know you've gone through a lot in the last six months, " she said, shoving the spool of thread and scissors into the bag. "But you don't need to be a little vindictive bitch because you didn't get your way."

Nyota watched as Christine stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her. With a grunt, Nyota threw her head back against the chair and sighed in defeat.

_**New York City. 1920.** _

Hikaru and Lavinia pushed their way through the crowds and over to the bar, sweaty and gasping. Hikaru nodded to the man behind the counter and shouted out their orders, as Lavinia watched her surroundings. A few seconds later, Hikaru turned around and handed her a tall glass. "Let's go over here!" he shouted, nodding his head to the corner of the room. Once they were settled into the corner, Lavinia took a long gulp from her glass. Hikaru watched in shock as she drank, chuckling at the sound of beer going down her throat. Pulling the glass away from her lips, she smirked at him.

"What?" she asked, breathless.

He shook his head, "Nothing," he said, taking a sip from his own glass. "Never pictured you drinking beer like a fish."

She laughed, "Never thought I'd do a lot of things," she shot back, taking another sip.

They remained silent for a few minutes, each catching their breath after several hours of dancing. Lavinia wiggled her toes in the heels that adorned her feet, wincing at the pain that shot through her.

"Why did Chris panic about me doing this?" she asked, leaning closer to Hikaru. "Besides the Earth tilting under my feet, it's not so bad."

Hikaru sighed, "We had an accident six months ago," he said, setting the glass down on the table. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else? I don't want to discuss this in a crowded room," he said.

Lavinia nodded and they both stood from their seats, holding hands as they made their way out of the speakeasy. They pushed past the incoming crowds, watching as they dashed down the sidewalk. After a few minutes of walking and the safe distance away from the party, HIkaru began to talk.

"We were coming back from travel- mid 2000's. It was a war in Iraq, and some of us went in undercover to find some information on developing weaponry that Starfleet wanted to use. Our friend who was a specialist in weapons came with us, though his girlfriend begged him to skip it."

"What was his name?" Lavinia asked.

"Spock. He was a nice guy, though he was very odd," he said, frowning at the thought. "Remember when we told you that Starfleet also works off planet?" he asked. Lavinia nodded, "Well, Spock was from a planet called Vulcan. Originally, Starfleet recruited him because of his area in science. He was good with plants and other things, but he was very good in weaponry. Read every book he could get his hands on about weapons from all ages," he said, shaking his head.

"So what happened?" she asked, already dreading where this tale would take her.

Hikaru sighed, "Jim, myself, Leonard and Spock were hiding outside a warehouse. We had just heard the plans for these high-tech nuclear weapons for space, when a bomb went off inside. Then the gunfire started from all over, killing American soldiers and civilians," he said, shaking his head. "We ran into an alleyway and started shifting back into our time, when Spock was hit in the chest."

Lavinia stopped walking, "Oh no," she whispered, as Hikaru stood before her.

"He died before Leonard could get him on the table. Chris took it hard, because he was the one that pushed him into going. And his girlfriend took it out on him, before leaving."

"Oh Hikaru," she said, reaching out to take his hand. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "It's tough, but it's a risk we all take," he said, looking at her. "Chris doesn't want you doing this because you have no training. You don't have an understanding of how the world has changed and how to protect yourself."

"But what if we did things like this?" she asked. "You and me. Or everyone for that matter! We could come back and dance and drink cheap beer and live. I don't have to go on these dangerous missions and you wouldn't have to worry!" she insisted.

Hikaru sighed, "I would love nothing more than to take you to ever speakeasy in the city. Every dance hall or music show and dance with you," he said. "But eventually we'll have to send you home."

Lavinia looked down at her feet and nodded, "I know," she said softly. "But I don't want to go back. I think I was born in the wrong time, whatever it is."

He chuckled, "Maybe you were," he said, as they continued to walk again. "But I guess we'll have to wait and see, huh?"

She nodded, "I guess so," she replied. "Do we have to go back right away?"

Hikaru shook his head, "No. We can stay out as long as you like," he smiled.

"Could you tell me more about this year? I certainly don't think I'm from it," she asked, with a smile. "New York City didn't look like this and I certainly didn't dress like this at all!" 

"I would be honored," he said, as she wrapped her arm around his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enterprise Station**

Lavinia and Hikaru made their way back up to the building from the woods, laughing and singing as they went. Using his key code, HIkaru moved aside as Lavinia dashed inside the dimly lit hallway. Once the door was locked and the alarm set, the duo made their way down the hall, lost in their chatter. 

"What a silyl song!" Lavinia laughed, leaning into him. "I've never heard such loud music before!" 

Hikaru snorted, "It gets worse as the decades go on," he groaned. "One day, I'll take you to the early nineties. It's all pop music and boybands!" 

Lavinia giggled at the face he made, "I'll take your word for it and skip," she insisted, as they turned into the kitchen. 

"Oh come on! You would probably like it! If you had to choose, I bet you'd pick the Backstreet Boys," he said, laughing with her. 

The shuffling of paper stopped them, as they turned to face the table. Lavinia gasped and took a step back, moving to stand behind Hikaru. 

"Hey guys," he started slowly. 

Chris sat at the table with Leonard nearby, holding an empty tumblr in his hands. Leonard quickly turned and looked at them, before moving towards them. 

"Where the fuck have you two been!?" he shouted, slamming the glass down on the table. 

Lavinia yelped, grabbing onto Hikaru's hand, as Leonard shouted at them both. Squeezing her hand, Hikaru rolled his eyes at the doctor. "Stop," he warned. 

"Stop?" Leonard hissed. "Don't tell me to stop, Sulu! Where the hell did you two run off to, for five goddamn hours!?" 

Lavinia watched from behind HIkaru's shoulder, as the doctor stood before them shaking with rage. Chris sat quietly at the table, watching the two, as Leonard bereated them for going out. She saw the look on Chris' face and felt her heart break for him, for he looked lost and sad all at once. His gaze was on both her and Hikaru, but not on their faces. Dropping her eyes, Lavinia realized that he was starting at their clasped hands. 

Quickly, she pulled her hand out of Hikaru's grasp and cleared her throat. "It was my idea," she started, ignoring the look that Hikaru gave her. "I asked Hikaru to take me out, begged actually," she said, giving a short but pained laugh. "Stupid really. I convinced him with tears and all the dramatics, until he finally said yes." 

"What do you mean, went out?" Leonard asked. 

She blinked, "We traveled...." she admitted, which earned a growl from Leonard. "1920s to be exact," she continued, shrugging without a care in the world. "What a lovely time that was. Though, I could do without the short dresses." 

Everyone looked down at the short red frock that she wore and Lavinia felt her face flush, as three grown men eyed her like a piece of cake. 

"YOU TRAVELED WITH HER?!" Leonard shouted, causing the two to jump. "I DIDN'T CLEAR HER FOR TRAVELING! YOU!" 

Lavinia flinched as Leonard pointed at her, "I OUGHT TO BAN YOU FROM GOING ANYWHERE!" he continued to shout, before turning to Hikaru. "AND YOU!" 

"That's enough, McCoy," Chris said, finally breaking his silence. He then turned and looked at Hikaru and Lavinia, "You shouldn't have taken her out, Sulu. She's not clear for travel and it's too risky right now." 

Hikaru nodded, "I'm sorry," he said, looking down at his dress shoes. 

"I think we should get some sleep," he continued, standing from the table. "Tomorrow morning, we'll have a chat before breakfast about this." 

.......................

**Second floor. Enterprise Station. West Balcony.**

An hour later, Lavinia found herself walking aimlessly through the halls of the Enterprise Station. She bathed and washed away the smell of cigarettes and alcohol from her body, and shoved the dress into the back of the wardrobe. She then pulled on a long white nightgown and dried her hair, before pull the mass of curls into a braid and over her shoulder. 

After ten minutes of tossing and turning, Lavinia gave up and pulled herself out of bed. She was forever grateful to Christine and her stockpile of clothing that she'd left behind for her. The long bathrobe that she pulled over her nightclothes, kept her warm in the chill hallways. 

Making her way down the hall, Lavinia felt a cool breeze and spotted an open door leading outside. Quietly, she made her way over and saw someone standing on the balcony, staring out at the city miles away. A stream of smoke could be see from the person's hand, and the smell of nicotine burning filling her nose. 

"Smoking is a nasty habit," she said, causing the person to jump and turn around. 

"So is sneaking up on an old man" Chris shot back, grinning slightly. 

Lavinia made her way outside, pulling the robe around her tightly, before settling against the stone railing. The stars twinkled above them, as a few stray clouds began to roll in. The trees shook through each gust of wind, as the sounds of the city in the distance filtered dully through the air. 

"Don't you ever miss it?" Lavinia asked, watching the lights flicker. "Being out there in the open? Not having a care in the world about what anyone thinks or wants of you?" 

Chris took another drag from the cigarette and shrugged, "I've been gone for so long that I hardly miss anything," he admitted. "I don't remember what it's like to be free to do anything, without having to worry about someone killing me." 

Lavinia looked at him, then back at the skyline. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to cause trouble for you and your friends, by going out tonight." 

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," he told her, pulling his gaze away from the city and placing it on her. "This is a dangerous job, Lavinia. The people we're hiding from are very dangerous." 

She nodded, "So then we need to find a way to send me back, I guess," she said. Chris went to speak, but she shook her head. "No, Chris. If they find me, it would be bad for you and everyone else. I'll only get in the way of your work. So it make sense to send me back." 

He sighed, "What about Hikaru?" he asked.

"What about him?" 

"Well, it's obvious that he has some sort of feelings for you," he said, eyeing her. "And the same can be said about you." 

Lavinia shook her head, "I'm engaged." 

"Not here," he said quickly. 

"I'm engaged and that means I'm committed to someone," she snapped. 

"You mean me?" Chris shot back, making her sigh. 

Reaching over, Lavinia plucked the cigarette from his fingers and brought it to her lips. Taking a puff of the toxic concoction, she blew the smoke out into the wind and sighed. "Maybe I'm happy," she said with a shrug. "Being engaged to you." 

Chris snorted, "I can assure you, that I'm a miserable bastard. If your Christopher Pike is anything like me, then you're up shit's creak without a paddle." 

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "Maybe you are, but it doesn't mean that he is," she said, cooly. "Based on the evidence, I look really happy in that photograph and that statement you made about my death seemed sincere." 

They both looked at each other for a moment, before Lavinia turned away. "Maybe we really love each other," she said, taking another drag from the shortened cigarette stub. 

Chris took it from her and took another drag, before flicking it out into the night. Lavinia watched as it tumbled down towards the ground, before disappearing into the dark. 

"Maybe," he finally said, nodding. "But I guess we'll never know since we didn't get married." 

She sighed, "It's so unfair," she sighed, shaking her head. "I hate not knowing what happened to me. So that I can go back and avoid it from ever happening in the first place. It kills me that I suddenly die, leaving an entire life of possibilities and adventures that are to be had." 

Chris shrugged, "Think of it this way," he started. "I'm old to begin with, Lavinia. How long did you think we'd be married for?" 

"How old are you?" she asked, frowning. 

"I turned forty-six last month." 

Lavinia shrugged, "That's not so old," she said, as he gave her a look of skepticism. "What? It's not! Loads of girls my age and younger, married men your age! Even older!" 

Chris snorted, "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" he asked

She giggled, "I hope so," she said. "I do hate seeing you so sad. Ever since I showed you the photograph and what I found, you've changed." 

He nodded, "It's not everyday when you get the news that you're engaged to a younger woman. Let alone to one that's fallen through time and has no idea who she is or where she's from." 

"Well until we find out all of that, we can make up a story," she said, eyes wide and a smile on her face. "Now, where do you think we're from? According to my death certificate, I was born in the eighteen hundreds. The last two digits are marked out as well, so we can't know for sure what year I've died in." 

"This should be interesting..." Chris said, as she giggled. 

"I bet you're an actor or someone really famous, who does something extraordinary!" she began, staring off into the night sky with a dreamy expression on her face. "Maybe you save the homeless pets and spend Sunday afternoons visiting hospitals and seeing ill children." 

Chris snorted, "Or maybe, I'm a filthy rich entrepreneur and all of my clients are well known in the social circle and big companies. Maybe I hate dogs and I have a collection of exotic reptiles and birds?" 

Lavinia laughed, "Reptiles? That's disgusting!" she scoffed. "No, no. I've got it! You deal with the rich- maybe real estate or some sort of textile factory. But you secretly hate it and wish for a normal life, in which you do everything for yourself! No one to tell you what to do or who to meet. How to act in public or who to converse with, because half the people you do talk to are god awful!"

"And maybe someone, your advisors or even your own father, forced you into settling down after many years of being a bachelor. I bet that's how we met! You were probably about to ask for another's hand in marriage, when we met at a party," she said. 

"And what? Our eyes met across the room and it was love at first sight?" Chris asked, chuckling. "That only happens in fairytales, Lavinia." 

She rolled her eyes, "Everything about this life seems like a fairytale, Christopher," she said, turning to look at him. "Falling out of time and traveling through it? It's like a dream." 

"Is it a good one?" he asked, the mood changing from playful banter to serious. 

"If I forget about the dying part, it is," she nodded, as Chris lowered his head so that their faces were inching closer and closer. "Chris?" 

He stopped, looking at her as green eyes moved from his own eyes to his lips. "Yes?" 

"Hikaru's only a friend," she answered truthfully. "I'm serious when I say that I'm committed. I'd never break my promise to you." 

It was enough for Chris, he thought, as he placed his lips upon hers. And when Lavinia wrapped her arms around him, Chris knew it was enough for her as well. And underneath the starry sky, nothing else mattered. 

...................

**Dublin, Ireland. 1898**

"Lucky Muprhy, Ma'am." 

The fifteen year old stood in front of the rich woman, dressed in her best Sunday gown with her hair pulled back into a sleek bun at the base of her neck. 

"Miss Murphy, I was given a recommendation by Lady Ashby and she insists that you are the best, " Edith said, as she stirred the sugar in her teacup. "But I did not expect her to send a fifteen year old to watch over my five year old daughter. 

Lucy cleared her throat, clutching her trembling hands together tightly. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. Lady Ashby was to send my sister, Arianna, in my place. But she has fallen ill." 

_Damn you, Arianna. Leaving me here to defend myself and you, when I should speak ill of how you ran off with the stable boy after falling into the family way! Shaming Mam and Da for what you've done!_

Edith stared at her, taking in her full attire. After critiquing her silently, she sighed. "I guess you'll do," she finally said. "But I don't expect you to last more than a week." 

She then stood up from the sofa and made her way out into the hall, "Mary, could you send her down?" 

Ten minutes later, a blur of red and blue came running into the sitting room, skidding to a halt. 

"What did I say about running?" Edith asked, as the young child stood still. 

"Sorry, Mummy. I won't do it again," the little girls said, looking down at her shoes. 

Edith sighed, "Lucy, this is my daughter," she said, waving to the child as if she were a dog, begging for a treat. 

Lucy curtseyed before the child, who giggled into her hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss," she siad, before standing up straight. 

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself?" Edith snapped, as the child smothered her giggles. 

Lucy wanted nothing more than to slap the woman across the face, yelling at the child for behaving exactly what she was. A child. Lucy didn't want this job, or any job that took place in the homes of the rich. They were all the same. the women gave life and shuffled them off to the women behind closed doors, as they went about and fell into the social circles. It was the women, like Lucy's mother and grandmother and so on, who raised the children of the upper class. Children were only created to carry on the family name, not for love and cherishing. The little boys were the most desired, as their fathers spent more time with them. But little girls, one such as Lavinia, weren't prized possessions that fathers and mothers took joy in. They were only handed off to be raised by maids, until they became of age for marriage. To unite one wealthy family with another that was well off in the world, continuing the cycle. A child like Lavinia deserved better than being scolded for acting her age. 

Dropping her hand from her mouth, the child quickly sobered up and nodded. She then turned to Lucy and gave her a small smile, showing off the two missing bottom teeth. 

"I'm Lavinia," she said, mirroring Lucy's curtsey from before. "Lavinia Rose Watson- Campbell." 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**"The Fridge" Enterprise Station.**

Three days went by, before anyone spoke of Hikaru and Lavinia's sneaking off into the night. After staying up until the early hours of the morning with Chris, hiding out in the sitting room of the East Wing, kissing and listening to stories of the life he'd lived, Lavinia spent more time with him. With Hikaru busy with his own work, it was easier for Lavinia to shift her time from being with him to being with Chris. And while Hikaru tried to brush off her questions about time travel and the different decades, showing little patience for her ideas, Chris sat and listened to each one. With Chris, Lavinia was capable of asking a question, and wasn't turned away with a pat on the head as if she were a child. 

They sat for hours, talking and looking at books from the packed shelves of Chris's office. Chris kindly loaned books out to her, and accepted the list of questions Lavinia spent hours writing out, answering each one as best as he could. She roamed the halls and various rooms with the books in hand, before someone found her wandering and stopped her from crashing into tables or walking into walls.

On a Saturday morning, Chris finally had enough with all the questions about the incident and summoned her to his office. When she arrived, Hikaru was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. For an hour, Chris sternly addressed them about the incident and made them swear that it wouldn't happen again. Afterwards, he dismissed both of them but asked Lavinia to stay for a word.

"Christine is coming at the end of the week with groceries and what not," he said, picking up a pen. "She wanted me to ask if there was anything you needed or wanted."

"Um.. feminine products," she said, blushing. "For you...know."

Chris nodded, scribbling down on the paper before him, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "If you start to feel really sick, will you let me know?" he asked. "We have stuff to ease cramping and other symptoms."

"Okay," Lavinia said quickly, embarrassed. "I'm going to go now. Are we still on for tea later?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Half past four in the sitting room."

Taking her leave, Lavinia quickly made her way out of his office and down to the kitchen, hoping to have a few minutes of peace before the others found her. Feeling sore and bloated, she dug through the pantry for something to snack on. That is where the Jim found her, which led him to  try- and fail- to teach her how to cook.

"Just a flick of the wrist and the sandwich will flip over," Jim said, as he stood behind her. "Like th- NO!"

Lavinia yelped and dropped the pan on the stovetop, as the grilled cheese landed on the burner. Jim quickly took the spatula from her hand and tried to shovel up the sandwich before a potential fire could start. Once the ruined sandwich was placed back into the pan, Jim turned to look at her.

"Sorry.." she winced, wringing her hands together. "I told you I was hopeless."

Jim sighed, "You're not hopeless," he said, patting her shoulder. "Maybe would should start with something that doesn't include the stove, hm?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I think my cooking adventures are done for today, to be honest."

"Then I'll make us some sandwiches," he said, picking up the frying pan. "I think there's enough cold cuts before Christine stops buy this weekend."

Lavinia took a seat at the counter and watched as Jim got to work, pulling all the necessary items out from the refrigerator and cabinets. He then stood across from her and started opening packages. "Why do you guys call this place "the fridge"?" she asked, as Jim set four pieces of bread out onto the plates.

"Because it's always cold in here," he said, slathering mayo onto the pieces. "Like a fridge."

She wanted to laugh at how silly it sounded, but only nodded. Glancing over at the doorway, Lavinia leaned closer and placed her elbows onto the counter. "Did you find anything else in your research? On the stuff Chris and I showed you?" she asked quietly.

Jim opened a pack of cheese before setting it down on the counter, "I did find out a little about your family," he said, making her gasp. "Your father for instance-Charles- was the head of Campbell industries, producing automobiles. For twenty years, after he became the sole owner of the company, it was the biggest automobile giant on the East Coast."

Lavinia nodded, "I can remember him being away all the time, traveling here and there to obtain permits and clients," she laughed bitterly. "He always had to buy my love, since he couldn't be there all the time to save me from my own mother."

"Your mother, Edith," he stated, as she nodded. "Yeah, she has a colorful record. Originally from a wealthy family in France, she had one child- you- and was notorious for her strict parenting. Do you remember anything about growing up?" he asked.

She frowned, "Bits and pieces. I remember her yelling most of the time and forcing me to take ballet and piano lessons."

Jim nodded, "Sometimes when we time travel, our bodies tend to grow through periods of stress. Since yours was unexpected, with no idea what triggered it, your memory was temporarily altered. But it doesn't explain why your records are all marked out and why I couldn't find a decent amount of information about your family," he said.

Lavinia sighed, "What about Chris? Did you find anything about him?" she asked.

"He was the son of Jonathan William Pike and Nora Alana Pike nee Cranston. His father was into politics as well as the economy, building up a empire for textiles. Steel, Copper, Iron. From what I could gather, Chris was a bachelor up until after his forty-sixth birthday.

"He told me he turned forty-six last month!"

Jim nodded, "Yeah, he did. And he bitched the entire week leading up to his birthday," he sighed. "Supposedly his father was very ill- cancer they believed- and he gave his son the ultimatum. Marriage or nothing." Lavinia grew quiet after this, watching as Jim finished making their sandwiches. He cut them in half, before setting the plate in front of her. "Anyways, I need to do more research before I can fully settle on what we need to know. If you remember anything, write it down and we can piece it all together with what I find."

.........................

 

**Sitting Room. East Wing. Enterprise Station.**

After a quick lunch with Jim, Lavinia wandered into one of the sitting rooms. Searching the shelves, she pulled out a worn copy of a botany directory. Taking a seat near the windows, Lavinia settled the book onto her lap and pulled it open. Twenty minutes into her reading of various wildflowers, the door opened.

"Ah, there you are." Looking up, Lavinia was surprised to see Leonard and Chris coming into the room. She briefly made eye contact with Chris, who smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly, turning the page.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Get up," he ordered. "We have a trip to take."

She frowned, "I'm not going anywhere with you, Doctor McCoy," she drawled. "You're too dangerous to travel with and I don't trust you."

Chris snickered as Leonard scowled, "Either you get up out of that chair, or I make you."

Lavinia looked up form her book, "I'd like to see you try," she shot back. "Putting your hands on a lady. Such a disgusting thing to do," she tskd.

Chris sighed, "Lavinia," he said. Their eyes met again and he nodded, "Please?"

With a frustrated sigh, Lavinia closed the book and stood up. "Fine," she huffed, tossing the book onto the chair. "Where are we going now?"

"We found information that suggests Starfleet started one of the world's most important wars, as well as a shuttling high tech weaponry," Leonard said, as they started out into the hallway.

Lavinia sighed, "If this is a mission on war and politics, I really don't care to witness it."

"Don't worry. I ain't takin' you to talk politics," Leonard said. 

..........................

**London, England. Summer of 1918.**

The trio materialized behind an abandoned building, dressed in proper attire. While Leonard and Chris wore their disguises, Lavinia opted not to wear one, much to Leonard's annoyance. During their preparations, they filled her in on what exactly Starfleet had started. World War I began in the summer of 1914 and would end in the fall of 1918.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" she asked, as they made their way around the building and to the streets.

"We think there's a meeting being held in building nearby. Chris and I are going to sneak in and see what we can hear. You will stay across the street and wait for us."

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "You brought me here to stand on a sidewalk?" she hissed.

Leonard ignored her and picked up the pace, leaving her and Chris behind as they struggled to keep up. They found their destination a few minutes later, and organized an escape route if things went wrong.

"If you hear or see anything out of the ordinary, you run." Chris said, as she stood on the sidewalk. "Do not interfere and try to help. Just run until you find yourself alone and go back."

Lavinia nodded, "But nothing will happen, right?" she asked.

Chris didn't answer her, as he pulled the top hat further down onto his head. "Chris, please."

"Don't bring anyone back to help," he said, before he and Leonard crossed the street.

Standing on the sidewalk, with vendors and the poor, Lavinia watched as they disappeared into the alleyway of the building. The idea of something going wrong make her stomach twist in fear. Whatever Starfleet did or planned on doing, was serious. It made her realize that no matter what they did, there would always be a risk to find out their plans. Starfleet wasn't the company the general public had believed in the future. It was Starfleet that caused many of the worlds problems, both now and in the future. After an hour had passed, the streets became lively with automobiles and civilians. There was no sign of Leonard and Chris, making her worry. Dark clouds began to roll in, signaling the coming of a storm. Lavinia could remember excessive rain and drab skies in this city. Looking around at the sadness and fear that the people carried with them, Lavinia couldn't picture the sun shining at all in this city.

"Penelope!" Lavinia turned her head and sighed in relief, as Chris and Leonard ran across the street, dodging cars and people as they went.

She was about to open her mouth, when Chris grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away from the sidewalk. Leonard was close behind them, as they walked quickly.

"What's happening?" she asked, as they pushed through crowds.

"Dammit! They saw us!" Leonard hissed, as he and Chris kept looking back over their shoulders.

Lavinia gasped and yelped when they made a sharp turn at the corner, diving into a larger crowd.

"Just stay close together," Chris said. "If we get separated, try to find a vacant location and get back home."

They continued to walk, bumping into those who were headed to work or the markets. Lavinia gripped Chris' hand tightly, trying to keep up as they moved. Every few feet, she turned back to make sure Leonard was behind her. He would nod at her, silently telling her that everything was fine and that he was right behind them. "Let's go there! Maybe we can cut across to the other side of the city," she said, nodding to the entrance of a park.

Chris nodded and Lavinia reached behind her, holding her hand out for Leonard. One he gripped it, she managed to pull him closer as they reached the sidewalk. Looking both ways, the trio ran across and into the park. "Do you think they're still following us?" she asked, as they looked back.

Leonard sighed, "I don't know and I sure as hell don't want to stay and find out!"

"What happened?" she asked, as they slowed down after a few minutes.

Chris moved closer to a tree that lay close to the path and sighed, "They saw us peeping through one of the windows."

"A window?" she asked, looking at them both. "Really? Even I know that spying outside a window is basically asking for capture. And you two are trained specialists in time travel?" she asked, shaking her head.

"You think you're so damn smart? How about you try to figure out a way to gather information when you're stuck in this goddamn era!" Leonard snapped.

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "You have all that fancy stuff back at the station! Surely you could use something small to make it less obvious that you're trying to snoop!" she snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" Chris shouted. "It still isn't safe here and we need to get back before they find us."

They started back on the path again, heading towards the opposite side of the park. Lavinia watched as groups of children ran about, simply unaware of what was going on in their world. That their fathers, uncles and older brothers were off dying for their freedom and safety. That Starfleet was the reason why their lives would forever be changed. As she watched the children, Lavinia tried to remember her own childhood. It wasn't anything like this, running free in a park, oblivious to the world around her.

"We're almost there, "Chris said, breaking her out of her own thoughts. "We can try to cut into one of those abandoned lots."

Just as they passed a shady tree, Lavinia heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks. Leonard didn't realize that she stopped so quickly and bumped into her, cursing.

"Dammit! What is wrong with you?" he snapped.

Lavinia heard the voice again and searched desperately at her surroundings. She moved off the path and headed across the lawn, Chris and Leonard running after her.

"Vinia! Chris hissed, as he reached out to grab her by the wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, do you hear that?" she asked, holding her hand up.

"Darling! Come along now!"

Lavinia gasped as her eyes filled with tears, "I know that voice."

She managed to pull her arm out of Chris' grasp and started towards the bushes, ignoring the calls from both of them. She weaved through them, ignoring the branches that caught in her hair and dress. When she finally cut through to the other side of the park, she spotted a woman several feet away on a worn blanket.

"Come now, darling!" the woman said, holding her arms out to the little boy that ran towards her.

She knew that voice. And the vibrant red hair, which now showed signs of grey, piled up into a bun. The woman stood up, scooping the boy into her arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leonard was behind her now, grasping her arm in his hand, trying to pull her back.

The woman heard the commotion and turned around quickly to see her intruders, and gasped suddenly. Lavinia felt her heart stop and Leonard gasped as well, cursing under his breath. Chris appeared at her side a few second later, glaring at them, before turning his attention to the woman and child.

"Mother?"

At first, Lavinia thought she heard an echo, but realized her own voice wasn't deep and rich with a Southern accent. Lavinia and Leonard looked at each other, both confused and freaked out.

"Lavinia? Is- is that you?" Edith asked, setting the little boy down.

The child didn't like this and began tugging at her skirt, "Mummy. Mummy I want up!" he cried.

Edith shook her head, "Shh, Len," she whispered, before turning her gaze back to Lavinia. "Darling? Are you really here?" she asked.

Lavinia couldn't breathe or form a proper sentence, as tears filled her eyes. Shaking her head, she backed up into the bushes. "I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with someone else," she managed, before turning back into the foliage.

"LAVINIA! COME BACK!" Edith shouted, as Chris and Leonard went after her. "COME BACK!"

Lavinia couldn't hear anything but her own heart beating in her ears and the heels of her shoes, pounding on the cobblestones. She could barely hear Chris and Leonard shouting her name, as she ran towards the exit of the park.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lavinia's Room. Enterprise Station. 2023**

Lavinia sat against the pillows of her bed, knees up to her chin and arms wrapped tightly around them. Shortly after her discovery of Edith and her son, and the mad dash she made across the park, Leonard and Chris managed to catch up to her and pulled her into an alley. As soon as they materialized in Scotty's lab, she took off running and didn't look back once. She showered and changed, tying to make sense of what she saw. It was her mother in the park, playing with a small child. Lavinia couldn't remember her mother ever playing at the park with her, or at all for that matter.

But what shocked her the most was Leonard calling Edith his mother as well, something Lavinia didn't remember in her own memories. There was a knock on the door before it opened and Leonard stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable and shocked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Lavinia nodded and Leonard stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He then made his way across the room and sat on the edge of her bed, sighing with exhaustion. "So.." he started, running his hands through his hair. "That was awkward."

She nodded, "Yes. It was."

The silence between the two was filled with tension, as they sat on the bed. Lavinia shifted against the pillows and sighed, while Leonard looked at the dark carpets on the floor. "I don't remember havin' a sister," he said, glancing up at her. "And I sure as hell don't remember growin up in London."

"What do you remember?" she asked, stretching her legs out and moving closer. "How could my mother be yours?"

Leonard sighed, "I remember growin' up in Georgia with my mother and my nanny, Eugenia. My daddy died when I was a baby or so I was told, though now I don't know how true that is."

Lavinia nodded, "You couldn't have been more than four years old in the park," she said, shaking her head. "Maybe you were born after I died."

"Wait, you actually died?" he asked, frowning.

She nodded, "I found some things about who I am, like what happened to me or will- it's so utterly confusing."

"What happens to you?" he asked, as she pulled the blanket over her knees. "What happens to you that I never know your existence until now?"

Lavinia sighed, "From what I gathered, I drown and die," she said, looking down at her lap. "I'm also engaged to be married."

"To who? Aren't you a little young to be gettin' married?" he asked.

She laughed, "I think it was common in my time, Len."

He shrugged, "I don't care if it's common or not! You are too young to be gettin' married and being in the family way."

Lavinia huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. I apologize for badmouthin' your culture," he said, shaking his head. "Who are you engaged to anyways? A rich lawyer or somethin'?"

She looked down at her lap and muttered a name under her breath, make him frown and inch closer. "What was that? I can't decipher mumbling."

"Chris."

"Chris? Chris who?"

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "Christopher Pike."

Leonard stared at her for a moment, his expressions changing from confused to angry to shocked all at once. Then he startled her by letting out a barking laugh, slapping his hands on his thighs. "That's a good one!" he exclaimed. "Engaged to Chris!"

She winced, "I-I'm not kidding, Leonard," she said. "We're engaged to be married."

The laughing came to a stuttering stop as he looked at her, "Seriously?" he asked, as she nodded. "Oh my god. Does that make him my brother-in-law?"

Lavinia shook her head, "No, because we never get married. I died remember?"

Leonard nodded, "Jesus Christ. This is ten kinds of crazy!"

"Really? Because I was going to say that all of this was perfectly sane," she joked. "I guess you're really my brother, huh?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. The only way we'll really know is through a few medical exams," he said. "But I think the fact that I just saw a four year old version of my self with our mother.. well, that basically answers all of our questions."

Lavinia nodded in agreement, "It's just strange. How can you be my brother if you were four years old in nineteen eighteen? Unless you're really just a descendant of that child or-" her eyes went wide. "Oh!"

"What?" he asked, watching as she covered her mouth.

"Starfleet has secretly pulled people out of their own time periods and brought them to the future, right?" she asked, as he nodded. "What if.. what if they did this to you?" she asked.

"How could they do that? I was born in nineteen eighty-six in Atlanta Georgia. Not nineteen- something or other in London, England!"

Lavinia shook her head, "Starfleet changes identities remember? Hikaru said that they used time travel to alter the future. Starting wars and killing important people before they could succeed in their quests. Pulling those who were deemed important and changing their lives for their own benefit!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell would they want with me? I'm a damn doctor!" he snapped.

"That's just it, Leonard! What if you had something to do with a medical achievement in your real time and Starfleet wanted to use you for their time?" she asked.

Leonard thought about it, muttering to himself. "But what the hell do they want me for? Before Starfleet contacted me I was working in a hole in the wall hospital in India," he said.

Lavinia shook her head, "I don't know. My medical knowledge isn't that advanced as yours," she said.

"I don't like the idea of me bein' pulled out of one time period and into another with an altered memory!" he exclaimed. "That shit is creepy and reads like a science-fiction novel."

"You think I enjoy this? Having no idea what's going on and then finding out that my mother had a child that I don't even know?" she asked.

Leonard sighed, "Sorry Vina. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said.

She nodded, "I know," she sighed, frowning at him. "Are you still going to be a rude son of a bitch to me?" she asked.

"Are you going to be a pain in the ass?" he shot back.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Don't siblings do that to each other? Annoy the ever living daylights out of one another?"

Leonard sighed, "God help me."

.........................

**Observation deck. Enterprise Station. Balcony**

Shortly after their conversation, Leonard and Lavinia agreed to keep their news quiet until further research was conducted. They agreed to tell Jim since he knew about Lavinia and Chris' engagement and her impending death. Heading down to the kitchen, they found it empty, which was uncommon for eight in the evening. They wandered around until they reached the Balcony. Lavinia shivered at the thought of heading back out onto the balcony, as it was the site of where she and Chris spent hours kissing a few nights previously. Laughter and chatter could be heard coming from outside, as the two stepped outside to greet it. 

"What's all this?" Leonard asked, as a small table was set up with an on-going card game.

Jim looked up and smiled, "Hey! You're just in time!" he said, waving them over.

Leonard moved forward while Lavinia stood near the doorway, watching her surroundings. Pavel, Scotty and Jim were in the middle of what looked like Poker, while Chris and Hikaru stood at one end of the balcony talking quietly. She made her way over to them, wrapping the shawl around her shoulders tightly. Hikaru looked over at her and smiled, "Hey you," he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Lavinia nodded her head, "A little bit," she said. "Why are we outside? Are we looking at something?"

"I think we should sing "Happy Birthday" now," Hikaru said, glancing down at his watch. "Any longer and the guest of honor will be too far gone to remember this."

"Who's birthday is it?" she asked, as the Hikaru and Pavel moved about, passing around tumblers filled to the brim with alcohol. 

"Scotty's of course!" Jim exclaimed, clapping the Scotsman on the shoulder. "Hitting the big four-oh!"

Scotty glared at him, "Shut ye mouth!" he snapped."Just wait until yeh get to my age! Yeh won't be celebratin' it with joy!" 

Lavinia giggled, "Happy birthday, Scotty. You don't look a day over thirty."

He blushed, "Thank ye. That's a lovely thing ta say, Lass," he said, before looking down at his cards in his hand.

She nodded and watched as the close-knit group of friends gathered around, holding glasses of various liquors. A glass appeared before her and she looked up to see Chris, smiling softly at her. "Go on," he said, nodding to the glass. "It should help with the shivering."

She gasped and he nodded, "You're shaking like a leaf, Lavinia. And it's only seventy degrees out here."

Taking the glass from him she placed it up to her lips, wincing at the aroma, before tilting her head back and taking one gulp. Sputtering, Lavinia began to cough as Chris took the glass from her. "Whoa! Easy, easy!" he said, patting her lightly on the back. "You all right?" he asked, as she gasped.

Lavinia nodded, "Wh-what is that?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Brandy. It's better than the vodka and beer those idiots are drinking," he said, nodding to the group at the table.

"Water. I want water," she gasped, as the alcohol overwhelmed her sense.

Chris nodded and walked her towards the door, "We'll be right back," he said, as another round of poker began. When no one acknowledged them, Chris sighed and led her into the warmth of the station.

"I'm sorry," Chris said, as they headed down to the kitchen. "I should've told you to drink slowly, instead of knocking the entire thing back." 

"It's alright," she said, as he took an empty glass down from the cabinet. "I shouldn't be so.. delicate when it comes to these things. How else will I learn?" 

He snorted, filling the glass up with water. "There's a difference between being delicate and choking on alcohol," he reasoned, handing the glass to her. "With alcohol, especially something that isn't wine or champagne, needs to be treated with care. Drink too much of the strong stuff and you'll be stumbling out of a room or sick." 

Lavinia drank half the glass, before setting it down on the countertop. "Noted," she said, clearing her throat. "So, why didn't Scotty say anything about it being his birthday?" 

"Oh, well... we don't really celebrate much down here," Chris said, leaning against the countertop. "Holidays and birthdays aren't a big deal to us now these days." 

"What?" she frowned. "Do you not wish them a happy birthday then? Or wish anyone a Merry Christmas or Happy Easter?" 

Chris nodded, "We do," he said. "But we just don't go out all out with parties or gifts. We just spend an hour or two with drinks and then move on to do our work." 

The idea of not celebrating holidays and birthdays, upset Lavinia, who was used to going all out for them. While it was her mother who threw the parties, many of which Lavinia was forced to attend and sit through for hours, it was the smaller ones she would have with Lucy and the other housekeepers. The ones held after her parents long retired to bed, that took place in the kitchens or in the maid's quarters. 

"It's quite sad," she admitted, as they stood next to each other. "To not celebrate anything that would bring joy. Especially during such dark times." 

"After a few years, you get used to it," Chris shrugged. "Sometimes it makes me sad, not being able to do something... but to take the risk? Of going out in public and getting caught?" 

Lavinia understood, "It's not worth losing your life for," she said quietly, looking down at the floor. 

Chris moved away from the counter and wrapped is arm around her waist, "The first round of holidays are coming up," he said. "We could do a little something for them. For you." 

"You'd do that?" she asked, as he nodded. "Why?"

"Because you shouldn't have to miss out on something so simple like Christmas," he said. "We'll figure it out, Lavinia."

He then leaned down and kissed her, pulling her body close to his. In the hallway, Jim made his way down from upstairs, carrying an empty chip bowl. As he turned to step into the kitchen, he stopped and quickly moved back into the darkness of the hall. Slowly and quietly, he peered around the doorway and watched as both Chris and Lavinia kissed, breaking off into small whispers and sweet kisses as they went about, unaware that someone was watching them. Looking down at the bowl in his hand, Jim knew that interrupting them would be awful, considering they were keeping the engagement on the down low from everyone else. But he also knew that the boys would be annoyed if he returned, empty handed, and would come downstairs to seek food themselves. 

"Don't mind me," Jim said, as he stepped into the kitchen, startling the couple. "The guys... we ran out of chips." 

Lavinia turned to hide her face, as Jim pulled a bag out of the cabinet. "Why don't you two watch a movie in the rec room downstairs?" Jim suggested. "I updated the system with new channels and movies." 

"Sure," Chris nodded, his hands on Lavinia's shoulders. 

"I'll leave these here for you," Jim said, shaking the bag. "And I'll let the others know that Lavinia went to bed and that you're busy in the office." 

Chris nodded, "Thank you, Jim." 

Looking at him finally, her face flush due to the heavy make out session and being caught, Lavinia managed a smile. "Thank you, James." 

"You're welcome," Jim nodded, waving at them. "And nothing with horror or anything depressing! Show this girl the epics or something funny." 

As he made his way upstairs, Jim hoped that there would be no more close calls.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Blue Room. Enterprise Station. Third Floor**

Two months had passed and there was little improvement in the research. While the others focused on the issues with Starfleet, Lavinia, Jim, Chris and Leonard focused on the connection they had with each other. Jim kept his word and silently worked on their case, along with others he had piled up on his desk. 

"How the hell can I work with a memory you had about a red room?" he asked. 

Lavinia came to him quickly one morning, after having a spotty dream about waking up in a red room. She did what he asked and made sure to write down every detail, before brining it to him. 

"If you bring information like this to me again, I swear to god," he warned, shoving the paper into a unmarked file. "This wont help us at all!" 

While the lack of information wasn't enough to tie up loose ends, it gave Lavinia more time to get to know Leonard and Chris. She spent more time with them both, learning their likes and dislikes. The lives they knew, before she arrived and changed everything for them. When Leonard was busy working, Lavinia spent most of the day with Chris in his office; reading books while he worked at his desk, or learning bits of history that she knew nothing about. 

One evening, a week after her ambush with Jim,  Chris decided that everyone would have a night off to relax. With small progress on the continuing case of Startfleet's issuing of deadly weapons throughout World War II and later, everyone was on edge. Nyota spent most of her time holed up in her room or off traveling alone. Whenever she and Lavinia crossed paths- in the hallways or in the kitchen- the older woman never failed to shoot her with a withering glare. 

So, on their night off, Lavinia found herself sitting on the sofa; next to her, Jim took over one sofa, while Hikaru came over to sit next to her. 

"I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks," he said, as Jim flipped through the channels. "What have you been up to?" 

She couldn't tell him the truth, knowing it would hurt his feelings. It was Leonard who teased her about Hikaru's crush on her, and with Chris's mentioning of Hikaru's feelings that night on the balcony, Lavinia tried to distance herself from the young man. It wouldn't be right to give him the wrong idea, while she was committed to a man already. 

"Just.. busy," she shrugged, while Jim snorted. "Trying to educate myself on historical events and reading books from the library." 

"Sounds like a lot of work," Hikaru said. "If you need any recommendations, I have tons of books in my room. Historical and literary." 

"God, I feel like shit," Jim groaned, tossing the remote on the coffee table. "How about you, Vin? Are you feeling shitty?" 

"A little headache," she admitted. "Tried as well. Is that normal?" 

Earlier that morning, Lavinia and Jim went undercover as a young married couple in the fifties. They originally set out to find Jackson Devenshire, a client of Starfleet and a spy for the Soviets. Why Jim insisted on the need of being a married couple, Lavinia didn't know, but she went along with it. Instead, they lost Devenshire in Chicago and came back with nothing to report. 

Meanwhile, Chris and Leonard sat quietly in the far corner by the fireplace, a bottle of scotch and a game of chess between them. Chris was trying to focus on his next move, when the girlish giggle filtered across the room. He glanced over at the sofa and watched as Lavinia laughed at something on the television, while curled up and drowsy. Near by, Hikaru watched her with admiration, which made Chris twitchy. 

"Chris." 

He blinked and turned his attention back to Leoanrd, who watched him carefully. "It's your turn." 

He nodded and quickly moved one of his pieces, only to lose it to Leonard. He sighed and picked up his glass, washing down the stress that gripped him. 

"What's wrong with you? You've been actin' funny and you're always distracted," Leonard whispered. 

"I'm fine, McCoy," he snapped, twisting the cap off the bottle and pouring himself a helpful serving into his glass. "Your move." 

Leonard huffed, "Don't bullshit me, Pike," he said, moving his piece across the board. "You're not the only one that's had their share of life alterin' information." 

"At least you didn't find out that somewhere in the past, you were engaged to a young woman and expected to marry her to maintain your social status." 

Leonard huffed, "I just found out I'm from god knows where and that my entire life as been a lie so far," he retorted. "And that I have a sister- whom I've never met or heard of." 

Chris sat back in his seat and sighed, glancing over at the couches again. By now, Jim was snoring lightly on one sofa, limbs sprawled out all over. Hikaru was focused on some awful reality show about singing, laughing quietly to himself. Then Chris's gaze moved to Lavinia and he couldn't help the small smile that graced his own face. With her head resting on the arm of the couch, Lavinia was laying on her side with her knees up to her chest. One arm was draped across her stomach, while the other was up by her head. Even in sleep, she was lovely; her face relaxed and ever so peaceful. 

"You're falling in love with her." 

He tore his gaze from Lavinia's sleeping form and looked back at Leonard, "What?" he asked, frowning. 

Leonard sighed, "You're falling in love with her. I think you started to when she first came here, honestly. And that feeling's only gotten stronger, now that you've learned that you're engaged." 

Chris shook his head, "That's a big assumption to make, McCoy." 

He shrugged, "Yeah. and? I'm a doctor, Chris. Part of my job is giving opinions about certain things." 

"Even if I am in love with her, it doesn't change things," Chris said, picking up his glass. 

"And why not?" Leonard asked, refilling his own glass. "Too chicken shit to tell her?" 

Chris rolled his eyes, "No," he replied, earning a look of disbelief from Leonard. "I'm not afraid to tell her a damn thing." 

The doctor sighed, "Then what is it, man?" 

"She might have to go back, Len," Chris said gently. "There's no guarantee that she'll be able to stay here forever." 

"We can find a way to make her stay, Chris," Leonard reasoned. "We can't just get involved and welcome her in with open arms, only to let her just go back. I can't do that and I know you can't too." 

Chris sighed, "What about Hikaru?" 

"What about him?" 

"Well, it's obvious that he has taken a liking to her," Chris shrugged. "He always has stars in his eyes when she walks into a room." 

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You sound like a teenaged boy, harboring feelings for the popular cheerleader who's the star quarterbacks girlfriend," he said. "She's your goddamn fiancee, meaning she's tied to you. If she went off with Hikaru, that would considered cheating." 

"Do you always talk out of your ass, McCoy?" Chris snapped. 

"Live a little," Leonard shook his head. "You never know, Chris. You'd be a lot more happier if you just followed your goddamn heart and not the rule book." 

.......................

**Four hours later**

Chris picked up the remote and turned the television off, quietly setting the device down on the coffee table. It was a little after two in the morning, as half the crew went off to bed or to work. Moving towards the couch, Chris knelt down and carefully shook Lavinia awake. 

"Mmmmhhh?" 

"Lavinia.. Lavinia, wake up," he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. 

Green eyes met grey and Chris swore his heart stopped when she gave him a sleepy smile. "What time is it?" she asked, voice thick with sleep. 

"A little after two-thirty," he said, watching as she blinked her tired eyes against the dim light from the table lamp. I'm surprised you slept for this long. JIm was snoring like a chainsaw, before Leonard dragged him back to his room." 

She giggled, "I didn't hear a thing," she said, shifting on the couch. "This isn't a comfortable place to fall asleep." 

He snorted, "I know," he agreed. "Come on, let's get you up and to your room. You'll thank me in the morning when you're not waking up with a sore back." 

Chris stood up and took her hands, pulling her up and off the couch. Lavinia wobbled a bit, her muscles cramped from sleeping in such an awkward position. Once she regained some feeling to her feet, she let Chris lead her out into the  hallway and back to her room. 

It was a quiet walk, as they moved pasted the other rooms. Out of respect for those who were sleeping, they made sure to walk quietly; angry, sleep deprived time travelers were the worst to cross on the field. Reaching the door to her room, Lavinia placed one hand on the doorknob and turned to face Chris. 

"Thank you, for walking me back," she said quietly. "And for waking me up." 

He nodded, "You're welcome." 

They stood quietly by the door, staring at each other, both trying to picture how they met in her time. According to his statement, which Lavinia played over and over in her head, they'd only met once in her life. And yet he loved her.  _Loved her._ After one meeting, Christopher Pike fell in love with a society girl and wanted to marry her. It was all confusing and exhilarating at once for Lavinia, as she tried to put the puzzle pieces together in her head. 

"Well, I should get going," Chris said, breaking her thoughts. 

Lavinia nodded, "Me too," she said. "It's late." 

Chris nodded, "And I have work." 

"You work too much, Chris," Lavinia shook her head. "You deserve a break more often too." 

"Someone has to keep the boys in line," he reasoned. "I can't leave that up to Jim. You saw his office." 

"I did, yes," she nodded, making a face. "You should demand that he cleans it. Being the boss that you are and all." 

Chris snorted, "It would be a cold day in hell." 

The silence fell between them again, as the giddiness died down. Lavinia blinked once, before stepping forward and onto her toes, placing her lips against his. Chris froze at first, shocked by the sudden movement form her, then relaxed and wrapped one arm around her waist to kiss her back. Immediately, images from another life flashed before his eyes. 

_Sitting in an old fashioned automobile, driving down a long and winding road to a large home in the countryside. Greeting an older gentleman in a parlor. Lavinia dressed in a lovely gown of green and ivory, escorted into the parlor by a maid. The two of them sitting alone on the small settee, talking quietly together. Him asking her a question- her hand in marriage. A wide smile on her face that was genuine and a nod, before a diamond ring is slipped onto her finger-_

Chris pulled away gasping, as Lavinia let out a shuddering gasp. "D-did you see?" she asked, as he nodded. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't think.." Lavinia started, as he took her hand into his. 

"Hey, it's not your fault," he said quietly, as she looked at him. "Who knew that would happen?" 

She nodded, stepping closer to him. "Can we for once, just pretend I'm not a girl that fell through time?" she asked. "That I won't just disappear without a trace?" 

"Vinia..." 

"No, please don't say it," she nearly begged. "For once, I just want you to look at me and picture me as girl you met somewhere.. out there. Not a girl that's from your past life." 

He sighed, "Okay," he agreed. "You should get some sleep." 

She squeezed his hand, "Stay." 

"What?" he asked, as she nodded. 

"Please? Stay with me?" Lavinia asked. "I'm not asking you to... devour me or something behind closed doors."

He chuckled as she blushed with embarrassment. "I just want you to stay with me and be there when I wake up in the morning." 

"Alright," Chris nodded. "I will stay with you tonight and be there when you wake up in the morning." 

Pleased with his answer, Lavinia opened the door to her room and they both stepped inside. With the door closed and locked, they went about cleaning up before bed. Once they were settled under the blankets, the lights out, they laid in silence there in the dark. 

"Do you want me to hold you?" he asked, as she laid quietly next to him. "It doesn't have to be remotely sexual, Lavinia. I won't take advantage of you." 

"Okay," she said quietly, rolling over onto her side. 

Chris scooted up behind her, draping his arm over her waist, his hand entwining with hers. Immediately, Lavinia felt herself relax, as she felt his chest rising and falling against her back. 

"Go to sleep," Chris whispered, placing a kiss against the back of her head. 

Sleep came easy to her that night. 


	13. Chapter 13

As the door closed to Lavinia's bedroom with a soft  _click,_ the lone figure stepped out of the shadows. It had watched and it had waited, keeping close tabs on everyone that went through those halls on a daily basis. 

_Soon_

The figure than turned and made it's way back into the darkness, disappearing into the night. It left no trace that it was there to begin with. That it had always been there, watching and waiting. 

 

......................

**Enterprise Station. "The Fridge"**

The holidays came through quickly, making Lavinia's head spin. She Thanksgiving left her full and sleepy, as she ate her body weight in turkey and more. Instead of talking about politics and gossiping about those within the social circle, Lavinia was able to enjoy herself amongst friends. There was laughter and silly antics from the boys, as they ate through various dishes. Leonard, Jim and Chris took turns, showing her how to prepare the main dishes, along with some side ones. Jim taught her how to peel potatoes, while they watched LEoanrd and Chris bicker over how to make the turkey that year. Overall, the experience was refreshing and it felt nice to be part of it. 

While these holidays were going on- Halloween and Thanksgiving- Chris and Lavinia were spenidng more time together. They spent more evenings together, curled up in bed, talking until they fell asleep. There was kissing and cuddling, but they never went further than that; Lavinia for being too nervous and Chris being the gentleman that he was, didn't want to overwhelm her. 

Now, on Christmas Eve, the crew took a break from research to enjoy the biggest holiday of the year.   
  


"This smells funny." 

"This is my Aunt Mara's recipe for egg nog," JIm said, nodding to the tumbler in her hand. "It's a big hit at family parties." 

She eyed the glass in her hand, before looking over at Leonard. "If I did," she started, earning an eyeroll from her brother. "Can I come back as a ghost to haunt this place?" 

Leonard chuckled, as she smiled sweetly at him. "I wouldn't mind a little haunting," he shrugged. "Maybe Jim will join ya, since everyone would kill him if he was responsible for your death." 

"That's not funny!" Jim scowled, as Lavinia giggled. "I would never give Lavinia anything that would kill her!" 

She sighed, "Fine," she shook her head. "Remember, I will haunt you until the end of your days." 

JIm nodded, "Understood," he waved his hand at her. "Now, drink up!" 

With a look of uncertainty, Lavinia tossed back the drink and nearly gagged. She tried to spit it all back into the glass, as some of it landed on the table top. Coughing violently, she pushed her chair back and stood up. Leonard took her by the arm and led her to the sink, while Jim began to laugh. 

"You idiot!" he snapped, as Jim laughed hysterically at Lavinia's reaction. "How much goddamn alcohol did you put in this?" 

"A whole bottle," he crowed, as Lavinia rinsed her mouth out. "A whole bottle of Jack and half a bottle of vodka for that extra kick!" 

Lavinia scooped handfuls of water into her mouth, while Leonard rubbed her back gently. "You're a moron, Jim," he muttered. 

He smiled, "Thank you, thank you," he mocked a bow. "Tomorrow, I will have another family recipe waiting for you both!" 

.......................

**The Blue Room.**

After a nice diner the next evening, the group retired to the main living room. A Christmas film played on the television, while Christmas lights twinkled in the windows. A small tree sat in the corner of the room, decorated in a messy haste with mismatched ornaments and tons of streamers and lights. Lavinia felt her heart sink at the sight of all the presents that laid under the tree. 

Sitting on the sofa, she watched as boxes wrapped in shiny paper, were passed about. She was more than shocked when a few were handed to her, as the boys smiled. 

"For me?" she asked, when Jim handed her a small box. 

He took a seat on the floor by her feet, "Of course!" he said with a frown. "How could we not give you presents?" 

By then, everyone was looking at her and she blushed at the stares. "I-I didn't get any of you gifts," she said lamely, looking down at her lap. 

Scotty shrugged, "I don't care. Yer a gift, lass." 

The others nodded in agreement, "Christmas just seems a bit brighter with you around this year," Chris said. 

Lavinia looked up at him and blushed at his comment, overwhelmed by the generosity of these men in her life. 

"Now, lets open these bad boys up!" Jim shouted, tearing into the first wrapped gift on his lap. 

The sound of paper ripping and crunching filled the room, as everyone "ooh'd" and "ahh'd" over their gifts. Many were handmade with leftover scraps from Scotty's workshop. Others were from various trips made through different decades in the last several months. While the others were on their third or fourth gift, Lavinia was still on her first. 

Once the wrappings were on the floor by her feet, she pulled the lib to the box up and set it under the box. Pushing the tissue paper away, she gasped. Nestled in the white tissue paper, laid a porcelain music box. She carefully lifted it up and turned in slowly in her hands, taking in the images on the glass. 

"Do you like it?" 

She turned and looked at Leonard, who watched her nervously. "It plays a song," he said. "You just turned the dial on the bottom." 

Lavinia turned the box onto its side and cranked the turner, until a melody started playing from inside. Her eyes went wide as she recognize the familiar tune and she smiled. 

"I know this song!" 

Leonard smiled to himself as she murmured a few lines to herself, " _Oh! you beautiful doll. You great big beautiful doll! If you ever leave me how my heart will break, I want to hug you but I fear you'd break.._ " 

Once the music stopped, Lavinia set the box down and turned to him. "It's wonderful," she said, smiling. 

He nodded ,"Good," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't know what else to get you. I don't know what to get for a girl... let alone my sister." 

Lavinia surprised him by reaching over to hug him with one arm. "It's the best gift I've ever been given, Leonard. I'll treasure it forever." 

He blusehd and mumbled a few words, before turning back to his own gifts, while she did the same. By the end of it, she had several books, her own PADD, a pretty blanket from Christine and a few other gadgets. 

"Now," Scotty started. "I programed that silly game you keep playing on everyone's PADDs. Now ye can play it on yer own and stop stealin' everyone else's." 

She blushed, "Are you mad that I bet your high score?" she asked, earning a few chuckles. 

Scotty shook his head, "Not at all! I let yeh beat me!" 

...................

**Chris's Room.**

Afterwards, the group broke apart to clean up the mess and settle in on a movie. A few went back to the kitchen to get food and drinks, as the others argued over what to watch. Lavinia piled up her gifts and started for the hall, wanting to put them away for safe keeping. 

"Here," Chris said, coming over to. "I'll take the breakable stuff and you carry your books and blanket." 

"Thank you," Lavinia said, as Chris took the gadgets into his hands. "It's going to take me a while to figure out how to use all of these." 

The trip from the living room to Laivnia's was short, as they both stepped into the neatly organized living space. Setting everything down on her desk, Lavinia sighed. 

"Do you want to go back and watch the movie?" he asked. 

"Not really," she admitted. "I'm pretty worn out and it's only nine-thirty." 

Chris nodded in agreement, "We could go down to my room," he suggested. "Play a game of cards." 

Liking the idea of being away from all the noise, Lavinia quickly changed into her nigh clothes in her bathroom, before coming out to get her robe. "It'll be one less thing for me to do, when I come back." 

Together, they went downstairs to Chris's room, closing the door behind them. 

"Did you want to get something from the kitchen before we start?" Chris asked, as he got the stack of cards out from the desk. 

"I don't think I could eat another thing," Lavinia admitted, as she sat on his bed. "I think I overdid it." 

Chris sat down across from her, pulling the cards out of the deck. "I think that's the most food we cooked in one sitting," he admitted, shuffling the cards. "Usually we don't sit down all together to eat like that." 

"We should do that more often," Lavinia said, as he dealt out the cards between them. 

They managed to get through two rounds of a game, before Lavinia excused herself to use the bathroom. When she came back, the cards were put back into the box and another box had been placed where Lavinia was sitting in. 

"What's this?" she asked, pointing to the flat square box. 

"I think Santa had one more gift to give you," Chris shrugged, as she giggled. 

Sitting back down on the bed, Lavinia picked up the little box and slowly pulled at the gold bow. Pulling the top off, Lavinia opened the box and pushed away the thin piece of tissue paper. 

"Oh," she gasped, pulling a necklace out of the confines of the paper, resting the heart pendant in the palm of her hand. The necklace wasn't anything fancy, made only of silver and nothing else. The heart laid flat in her hand, cold and smooth; her fingers traced the etchings of swirls and odd patters. In it's own unique way, the necklace was strikingly beautiful. 

"I didn't know what else to give you," Chris said, as she looked up at him. "I know I gave you the book of short stories... but I felt that it wasn't enough." 

Lavinia set the box and the necklace down, before moving across the bed to thank him. "It's beautiful," she said, after kissing him. "Thank you." 

He nodded, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "It was my pleasure," he said. "Do you want to play another round?" 

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No more cards." 

"A story?" 

She shook her head, reaching out to trace his lips with her finger tips. After a moment or tow, Lavinia stopped and looked at him square in the eye. It was at that moment, that Chris knew exactly what she was seeking and it made him nervous. 

"Are you..." he started, as Lavinia nodded slowly. "Are you  _sure?"_

"Yes," Lavinia said, almost breathless. "I'm sure." 

The feelings of nervousness and excitement bounced between them, as Chris pulled her in for another kiss. Moving to untie her robe, Chris placed his hands against her hips and pushed her down gently on the bed, their lips never separating. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story has the same plot line, but major changes. I've been changing A LOT from what I had written previously over at FF.net. A LOT. So if you've read this over there and notice that things are a bit different, it's because I've changed them. I wasn't too happy with how I wrote the story originally. Now that I'm posting it here, I've given myself the opportunity to change it as I post each chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> This chapter is rated a hard M... or E. Sexy stuff at the end! ;)

**New Years Eve. Enterprise Station.**

The temperature dropped several degrees by the time December thirty-first rolled around. The heat cranked through the radiators and extra blankets were pulled out of storage and on the beds at night; their occupants huddled under them, curled up tightly to keep the cold out. Lavinia dressed in heavy sweaters and extra wool socks as she moved throughout the station during the day. The change in temperature didn't help the cold spells she always had, making her wish that a fireplace could be installed into her room. 

"How about we go somewhere fun for New Years?"  JIm asked that morning, as they set the table for breakfast. "I mean, it's cold as fuck here and you can't celebrate the holiday locked up!" 

Leonard rolled his eyes, Yes you can. We've done it plenty of times before." 

"But it sucks!" Jim whined, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth. 

Lavinia sighed, as Chris set a cup of tea before her. "Thank you," she said, smiling up at him. 

"You're welcome," he said, smiling back. "What are you in the mood for this morning? We've got eggs, bacon and sausages cooking..." 

"Hmmmm, Eggs?" she shrugged. "Scrambled and a little bit of bacon. Did Christine bring fruit along this time?" 

He nodded, "Then I'll have some fruit," she nodded. "Do you want me to help?" 

"You don't have to," he said, moving back to the stove. "You just sit and relax, Lavinia. You were up late last night." 

And she was, sneaking out of his room as the sun rose, to burrow herself under the pile of blankets on her bed. It was a common occurrence since the day after Christmas, after Lavinia woke up sore and stated; her limbs like jelly and her head in the clouds, as she woke up in Chris's arms. Of course, when they both climbed out of bed and spotted the bloodstained sheets, the realization of what had occurred the night before, hit her. Quick in thinking, Chris managed to pull all the sheets off his bed, promising to wash them without the others seeing, before leading her back downstairs to her own room. 

There, he drew her a bubble bath and told her to relax, promising to return with a painkiller before escorting her downstairs for breakfast. As Lavinia stripped out of her nightclothes, her once white panties stained red, she took in the bruises on her hips and the streaks of dried blood upon her thighs. She was no longer a young girl, having shared a bed with a man and "giving away her virtue" as her Mother would say. Though, she had no complaints. It wasn't as horrible as her married friends and acquaintances had told her, once she had gotten engaged. 

"How about we go somewhere warm?" Lavinia asked, as the boys settled around the table; breakfast piled high upon their plates. 

Jim nodded with a grin, "See? Now that's what I'm talking about!" 

Pavel sat up in his chair, "Somewhere tropical?" he piped in, ignoring the glare that Leonard shot him. 

"Somewhere with a beach," Hikaru added.

"Somewhere with pretty ladies," Jim added, grinning to himself. 

Scotty picked up his cup of coffee, "Somewhere with lots of alcohol!" 

Lavinia giggled "Somewhere that's humid to the point that my hair will look like a birds nest!" she said, her neatly arranged curls pulled back into an elegant twist at the nape of her neck. 

Chris sighed, "Fine," he said, giving in. 

The table, minus Leonard, erupted into cheers and high fives with his answer. But before they could shoot out ideas of where to go, Chris held up his hand to silence them. "If any of you wander off, get into trouble or worse,"he said, staring at Jim when he said it. "You will be suspended from travel until further notice." 

Jim whined, "You always look at me when you say stuff like that! I never do anything bad!" he insisted, earning a few eye rolls and shaken heads. 

"Just... humor me, Kirk. I've had enough mishaps from you and I don't need you adding anymore." 

As everyone dug into their plates, shooting ideas with one another, Lavinia sat back in her seat with her cup of tea in hand, drinking slowly. She too had her own ideas of where to that evening, thinking of decades that didn't involve corsets, big ball gowns and stuffy rooms. Once breakfast was over, Chris gave them an hour to list several places to go (of which Starfleet wouldn't be around for) and to return to the kitchen to pick them out of a hat. 

"Choose wisely," he warned, as they scattered. "One hour! I mean it!" 

...................

**New Years Eve, 1954. Miami, Florida**

" _Wearin' those dresses, your hair done up so nice. You look so warm, but your heart is cold as ice..."_

"Jim! Slow down!" 

Jim chuckled as he twirled Lavinia around again, before pulling her close to dance to the beat of the music. 

_"I said, Shake, rattle and roll! I said shake, rattle and roll..."_

THe various options that everyone came up with listed every tropical place below the equator. It was Lavinia's choice for Miami ,that  was drawn from a worn hat. The year from another, as she giggled from the dismayed cries since it wasn't somewhere "tropical" the their standings. The moment they stepped into the lively party, the pace of the music and clothes overwhelmed Lavinia. It was a far change from the twenties and when she looked at Chris, she couldn't help but blush. Dressed in a more relaxed suit, different from the three piece suit in their engagement photo, he looked very handsome. They all did in fact; as eh took in the attire that her male companions wore. She herself wore a more comfortable dress, in the shade of pale yellow. Thick straps rested against her shoulders, as the dress had a fitted look to it from the bust down her her waist. From the hip down, the skirt filled out, a tulle underskirt making it swish around her knees as she twirled to the beat of the music. Her hair was sleek and slightly curled, with a wide headband upon her head to finish the look. 

The music ended and the crowd clapped at the band on stage, before turning into another song. Lavinia and Jim made their way back to the table against the railing and they sat down. 

"That was so much fun!" she exclaimed, as Scotty handed her a drink. 

"I'd dance meself but it's too bloody hot!" he said, tossing his own drink back. 

She snorted, not caring how unlady like it was. "Please Scotty? One dance?" she asked, pouting slightly at him. 

He grumbled and nodded, "Fine!" he growled, setting down the glass. "One dance! Ah'm serious!" he said, holding his finger up to for emphasis. 

Lavinia clapped and took a quick sip of her own drink, before getting up and pulling him back out onto the dance floor. As the evening wore on, the music grew louder and the crowds more rowdier. The liquor flowed more quickly, as the midnight hour approached closer and closer. Lavinia's feet her killing her, as she danced with almost everyone. Finally, after Pavel stepped on her toes one too many times, she finally called a break and made her way back ot the table. 

"Having fun?" Chris asked, as she reached for a glass. 

She nodded, "I don't think I've ever danced as much in my life," she admitted, taking a sip. "Are you having fun?" 

"It's a little hot," he admitted, as she grabbed the cigarette case, pulling out a cigarette. 

Lighting it with a match from the matchbook, Lavinia inhaled and closed her eyes. Pulling the cigarette from her lips, she blew the smoke up and away from Chris, before flicking the ashes into the tray between them. 

"You know," she said, before taking another hit. "I used to hate smoking." 

"Really now?" Chris asked, as a stream of smoke filled the evening air. "You look like you've smoked a few cigarettes in your time." 

She shrugged, "I used to do it to piss Mother off," she admitted. "It was the one unlady like thing I could do." 

Chris nodded, "What do you think she would say if she saw you dancing around with a bunch of rowdy men?" he asked, as she giggled. 

"I think she would have a fit," Lavinia said. "Especially if she knew what I was doing with one said rowdy man." 

Chris watched as she continued to smoke, until the cigarette was nothing more than a stub in the ashtray. "Come on," he said, standing from his seat. "Let's go for a walk." 

Taking his hand, they made their way down the wooden steps and onto the beach, heading down to the water. Halfway there, Lavinia stopped to pull her shoes off, carrying them in one hand while she held Chris' in another. 

"Could-" she started, as the shoreline grew closer and closer. "Could we not get too close to the water?" she asked. 

Chris nodded and steered her towards the left, walking further down the beach. The party on the deck drew smaller and smaller, the music fainter as they walked. They could still hear the shouts and laughter, as the countdown would soon begin to ring in the New Year. 

"If I had known that the ocean would make you nervous, I would've taken you onto the boardwalk," Chris said, as their feet dug into the sand. 

Lavinia smiled sadly, "I... I don't know how to swim." 

He looked at her, "Really?" he asked, as she nodded. "You were never taught how to swim?" 

"They really don't teach things like that at finishing school," she mumbled, as they walked. "And I never wanted anything to do with water. The bathtub was enough for me." 

They continued to walk, "Isn't that silly though?" she asked. "I can't swim and I die by drowning?" 

"That's not funny," he said, voice sharp, as he looked at her. 

Lavinia nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a joke of it," she said. 

Chris stopped walking and pulled her close, "The idea of you dying..." he started. 

"Chris please.." she didn't want to talk about this. Not here and not on that night, after all the fun she was having. All she wanted was one single day, where her death wasn't brought up into a conversation. For something to trigger the memory of what was to happen to her in her own time, if she were to ever return to it. 

"It drives me crazy, Lavinia," he sighed, reaching up to run his fingers down the side of her face slowly. "The image of you drowning.... trying to hold onto your life... it kills me." 

Lavinia looked away, watching as the waves pounded against the sand in the distance. 

"Is it selfish for me to say that I want to keep you here?" he asked. "To keep you with me? To keep you safe?" 

"No," she shook her head slowly. 

_Ten. Nine. Eight._

Chris managed a small smile, "Do you want to head back?" he asked. 

She shook her head, "No." 

_Five. Four. Three._

They stood there, feet deep in the sand and staring at one another. The waves to one side, and life to the other. As the cheers erupted and the fireworks started, Chris pulled her in closer for a kiss. Hands scrambled across each others bodies, as Lavinia gripped his shoulders, standing on her toes. 

"Take me somewhere," she said, breathless. 

"Where?" 

She laughed, "Anywhere. I don't care," she said, shaking her head. "Just.. take me somewhere." 

He nodded, stepping back to hold her hand. "Happy New Year, Lavinia." 

"Happy New Year, Chris." 

.................

**Later.**

As the early morning hours of 1955 crept across the beach of Miami, the boys headed back to the present time. Jim and Pavel were in the middle of making sure that Hikaru got back safe with Leonard, who held onto him in a tight grip. 

"You goddamn infants with the alcohol," he muttered, as they walked off. "I expect to see you two back within an hour. Make sure you find everyone! 

Once they rounded the corner, heading towards a secluded area to travel back, Jim turned to Pavel. "Why don't you go ahead?" he suggested. "I'll look for the others." 

"You sure?" Pavel asked. 

Jim nodded, "It's only a quarter to two," he said, looking down at his watch. "If I'm not back by a half hour, come back with Bones." 

The young man nodded, "Just be safe," he said. "I'll put the pot on for coffee, but I can't guarantee that it'll still be full when you arrive." 

Once the younger man disappeared, following the same path that Leonard and Hikaru took, Jim turned and made his way towards the beach. While most of their companions returned shortly after the clock struck twelve, it was Lavinia and Chris that were missing. Jim figured they went off for a walk, just to suck face at the strike of midnight. Or maybe they went down the boardwalk to get food, before heading to the beach. Either way, they were both MIA and he was a bit worried. 

It was still dark out, and partygoers were all over, moving to drink on the beach. Some were couples, making out on beach towels or whatever they could get their hands on, drunk of cheap beer and happiness. It took him a while to make it down the beach, as he took his time walking through the sand. He reached a rocky landscape at the end, which was notorious for young troublemakers and young couples to hid in, when they wanted to smoke cigarettes, drink cheap beer or go for a quick fuck. Jim knew this, because he'd done the same thing a year ago, after getting into an argument with Chris and Leonard over a failed mission that left Pavel with a stab wound to the leg.

Quietly, he crept through the rocky slopes that would lead him to the other side of the beach. It didn't want to scare his friends, but he also didn't want to get jumped by anyone else that would be hanging around those parts at such an hour. Rounding the corner, Jim stopped and quickly backed up into the shadows, watching the scene before him.

Against a rocky wall, Lavinia leaned against it with her head thrown back, gasping and moaning. Moving forward to get a better look, Jim was shocked at what he saw. Both of her feet hung off the ground, as someone knelt underneath her skirts, their hands holding her hips and she jerked and moaned. The front of her dress had been pulled down, and from where he was standing, her bra had been ripped open; her breasts exposed and heaving as she panted under the ministration of her lover's tongue. The moon had been out and bright that evening, exposing the layer of wetness on her chest; a mixture of sweat and saliva, as her nipples stood rock hard and swollen from whatever was done to her before dipping below. 

"Oh.." she gasped, her breath hitching as she approached her orgasm. "Oh... god.. _yes!"_

Whatever the person between her legs was doing, was clearly giving her the greatest pleasure of her life, as threw her head back to shriek. 

" _CHRIS!"_

Sure enough, his boss appearing from underneath the tulle and cotton, standing up to kiss her. Jim couldn't believe it, as he watched them. There was a clinking of a belt, before Lavinia let out a overwrought groan as he slipped into her, fucking her in earnest against the rocky wall. 

Jim had no idea that they were this far ahead in their relationship, or that they were even in a relationship. While they spent a lot of time together, Jim assumed that it was time spent researching family trees or records to fill in the pieces of their puzzle. But there, on a hot and sweltering night in 1955, it looked like Christopher Pike was filling more than puzzles. 

"Harder, Harder," he heard Lavinia gasp, sobbing as she was fucked into an oblivion. "Harder!" 

'Holy fuck.." Jim muttered to himself, as they fucked and clawed at each other like wild animals in heat. 

When Lavinia screamed out her next orgasm, sobbing in relief and pleasure, Jim turned away and started down the rocky slope. He cringed when Chris bellowed out his own release, along with Lavinia's cry as he came inside her. 

"Jesus.. God.. No," Jim muttered, shaking his head, while covering his ears. It was awkward. So, so,  _so,_ very awkward, watching his boss and a much younger woman in the act. It was like walking in on your parents, which would scar anyone no matter how old they were. There were just some things that Jim wished he never knew or walked across, as he spotted the sandy landscape that was his saving grace. Behind him, deep in the winding maze of the rocks, he heard Lavinia giggle as she and Chris relished in the afterglow of their coupling. 

When Jim's feet touched the sand, he quickly broke out into a run, wanting to put himself as far apart from the lovers as he could. Later, he would tease them. But for now, he needed a drink and maybe some of the pot that he had stored in his bedroom. Along with a way to erase what he'd seen from his mind. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christine arrives to perform an exam and finds some startling results. Nyota returns and raises the one question that's been gnawing at her for months.

**Medical. January 2024.**

Two weeks after  New Years, Christine arrived to drop of supplies, before pulling Lavinia into Medical. Having been a nurse for a long time, before joining Starfleet for research, Christine was skilled at gynecology and obstetrics, knowing how to perform routine exams to delivering babies.

"It totally slipped my mind," she said, as they stood behind a curtained off section of the room. "You've never had an exam! So, I'm here to give you one!"

"Oh, I don't think..." Lavinia shook her head, uncomfortable at the thought of Christine poking around down there. "I don't have any problems."

But Christine wouldn't take no for an answer, citing Lavinia's first exam when she arrived. "I would feel much better knowing that nothing was damaged during your.. travel," she said. "Plus, women are supposed to have these exams every year to make sure they're menstrual cycles are on schedule and pap smears are tests that check for cervical cancers or any types of bacteria that could harm you."

So, Lavinia stripped from the waist down, climbed up onto a medical bed and spread her legs. "This is quite uncomfortable," Lavinia said, as Christine prepped the equipment that she would use. "I never had an exam like this." 

Christine pulled the tray closer to her side, reaching for a pair of latex gloves. "It's always awkward," she admitted, grabbing the speculum off the tray. "But if you have a doctor that you're comfortable with, it's easy." 

Lavinia stared at the device in her hands, wide eyed and nervous, as Christine lathered it up with medical lubricant. "Now, you're going to feel some pressure," she said, moving closer to the end of the gurney. "Just lay back and relax, Lavinia. If you tense up and move, it will hurt." 

Once the torture device was in, Lavinia held her breath as Christine pulled the exam light down for a better look. "Hmmmm," Christine hummed, as she did her exam. "That's strange..." 

"What? What's strange?" Lavinia asked, panicked. 

Christine pulled the light down even more before cursing, as she pushed the light up and out of the way. Standing up, Christine wrenched the gloves off her hand and tossed them onto the tray near the gurney. "Don't you dare move," she warned, pointing at her. 

"W-Christine!" Lavinia shouted, as the blonde quickly left the room. 

Propped up on her elbows and spread eagle, with the speculum hanging out of her, Lavinia couldn't believe her luck. What was supposed to be a day of rest, burrowed under the blankets with a book, turned into an embarrassing and uncomfortable session in the medical lab. As quickly as Christine left, she returned. But this time, she returned with Chris. 

"I want to know WHO did this!" Christine yelled, as they made their way over to the gurney. 

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Chris asked, as Lavinia whimpered. "Christine, you're scaring her!" 

She pointed to the girl on the bed, "She has vaginal tearing!" she snapped. "And the swelling?! I bet if I did any other exam on her, I'd find more!" 

Lavinia blushed and looked away, knowing full well what the rest of her body would show. Scratches, teeth marks, dark purple splotches that were covered by her sweaters; the worst being the inflammation of her skin along her inner thighs, all thanks to the beard that Chris grew. 

"Who the fuck is responsible for this?" Christine asked again. "I swear to god Chris! If I have to sit each and every single one of them down, you won't have to worry about keeping them safe from Starfleet! I'll fucking KILL them!" 

"Christine!" Lavinia shook her head, reeling quickly as the blonde turned to look at her. 

"No!" she shouted. "No, Lavinia! Do not defend the person who did this to you! You are not a piece of goddamn meat and you shouldn't be treated in such a way!" 

Chris shook his head, "I am so disappointed in you, Chris! I figured you'd be smart enough to make sure they didn't lose their shit and think with their dicks!" 

It was all too much, as Christine berated Chris for something that Lavinia wanted, though the older woman had no idea. "CHRISTINE!" Lavinia shouted again, this time getting her to shut up. "It's not what you think!" 

"N-not what I think?" Christine sputtered, shaking her head. "Lavinia. You are showing signs of... assault. The extent of the tearing is outrageous!" 

"I wasn't assaulted!" Lavinia cried in outrage. "How can it be assault if it was something I asked for." 

The look Christine gave her was one of sympathy, "Oh honey," she shook her head. 

Chris on the other hand, had enough. "Christine, Lavinia wasn't assaulted," he said. 

"Chris and I are..." Lavinia blushed, squirming. "Chris and I are together." 

"What?" Christine frowned. "Wait, wait, wait.... you're saying that Chris did this to you?" 

The couple glanced at each other, "Well, I mean... we're having relations," Lavinia said, as the woman dropped back onto the stool. 

"Oh my god," Christine shook her head, covering her face. "Christopher..... did you take advantage of this girl? " 

"WHAT?" Chris shouted, as Lavinia whimpered in discomfort. 

The blonde looked up at him, almost murderous. "Did you take advantage of her?" she repeated. "I swear to god....don't you lie to me!" 

Lavinia sat up quickly, shrieking in pain as she fell back onto the gurney, startling them both. "GET THIS GODDAMN THING OUT OF ME!" she screeched, gripping onto the thin mattress underneath her. "NOW!" 

"I didn't take advantage of her," Chris said, as Christine pulled on a clean pair of exam gloves. "This is consensual." 

"Is he speaking the truth?" Christine asked, looking up at Lavinia between her parted thighs. 

She nodded, whimpering. "Yes!" she nodded. "Get that torture device out now!" 

"I have to treat you first," said Christine, as he brought the light back down. "I can't just let you go back on your merry way, battered and bruised." 

Chris moved to stand at the head of the gurney, placing his hand upon Lavinia's forehead. "It's alright," he said gently, as Lavinia blinked back tears. "Let her do her job and then it'll be done." 

As Christine worked to take samples and treated the tears as best as she could, she removed the speculum and tossed it back onto the tray. "You're to take antibiotics," she reported. "And I want you to soak in a warm bath for 15 to 20 minutes, but I don't want you using any scented soaps. Cotton panties and loose pants." 

Lavinia nodded, "And no sex until I see you again in three weeks," she concluded. "And for god's sake! Use lube if you're going to act like deranged animals in bed!" 

"I'm sorry for making you think that something awful happened to me," Lavinia said, as she sat up on the gurney. "I promise you. Nothing was done against me without my consent. It was me who asked Chris." 

"Chris, could you go and get Lavinia some clothes from her room," Christine asked. "Loose pants and I brought a package of panties that are in her room." 

He nodded, slightly unsure if he should leave Lavinia alone with her. "Okay," he said, as Lavinia nodded. "I'll be back." 

Once he left, Christine sighed. "What I'm going to asked you now is important," she said. "And you must answer me truthfully." 

"Okay," Lavinia nodded. 

"Have you been using protection?" she asked, as Lavinia blinked. "Condoms, Lavinia. Condoms.They're latex barriers that Chris puts on himself before sex." 

Lavinia nodded, "We used them all but in one instance," she admitted, thinking back to the night in Miami. 

Christine groaned, "Jesus Christ..." she muttered. "Are you kidding me?" 

"But, I took something the next day," Lavinia said. "Chris snuck out into town to get this pill." 

"Oh thank god," Christine sighed in relief. "At least he thought with his brain and not his dick."

Lavinia giggled, "Is he always rough with you?" Christine asked. "The tearing and the marks all over your hips and thighs are startling, Lavinia. If he's being too rough with you, you need to tell him to stop." 

She blushed, "I've asked him to be... harder," she shrugged. "It's not always like that though, Christine. I promise." 

"I never thought I'd see the day, "Christine admitted, shaking her head. "You surprise me, Lavinia. I never pictured you, a prim and proper girl, engaging in rough sex." 

"Neither did I," Lavinia admitted. "But it feels...  _good._ I've always been told that martial relations is always a nightmare. That women lay there in fear, while their husbands mount them and take what they want. We were never taught that pleasure could be had by both parties." 

Christine felt sorry, knowing that Lavinia knew very little about their world, learning bits and pieces slowly as she spent more time in it. "He makes me feel good, Christine."

She wasn't ready to tell her the truth about their past, especially without Chris there to tell his side of the story. Then there was the matter of Leonard being her brother, which no one knew about except the three of them. It wasn't their place to tell Christine that her boyfriend was really from another time. 

"Just..take it easy," Christine concluded. "I mean it when I said no sex for three weeks. You need to heal and I don't want to come back and see that you damaged yourself even more, by disobeying my orders." 

"I understand," Lavinia nodded. 

The woman stood up, "I'm going to take a blood sample and see which set of oral contraceptives are compatible with it," she said, clearing up the tray. "That way, if you two forget to use a condom, you'll have a backup to avoid pregnancy." 

Lavinia watched as she tossed the medical equipment into the sink, before turning the water on. "Don't tell the others," she said quickly. "They don't know that Chris and I are together." 

"I won't," Christine nodded.

Then, the door opened and Chris returned, bringing clothes with him. "Once Christine gives you your stuff, it's right to bed," he warned, as she pulled the clothes on. "Later, you can take a bath." 

Embarrassed, Lavinia climbed back onto the gurney and waited for Christine to finish her routine exam, before bagging up everything. "I'll send you a message by the end of the week," she said. "Remember what I told you." 

As Christine left, Lavinia let out a pained sigh. "I'm embarrassed," she said, shaking her head. "She thought you assaulted me. I'm  _so_ sorry, Chris." 

"Hey, hey," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry for putting you in that state. Had I known that she was going to do this exam, I would've told her beforehand. Even if you weren't all banged up down there, she would've known that you were having sex." 

She groaned, "I want to take a nap," she pouted. "I don't want to talk about this anymore today." 

He nodded, "Of course," he said, helping her down. "Let's get you tucked into bed and you can sleep." 

.........................

**Chris's Room. Three weeks later.**

Another routine exam and administration of oral contraception, Lavinia found herself crabby and frustrated. Given the all clear by Christine and a stern warning, Lavinia and Chris locked themselves in his bedroom for most of the day after she went down to visit Leonard. 

"I don't like the way this makes me feel," Lavinia whined, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Everything feels weird." 

"Weird how?" Chris asked, as she turned to get a side view of her body. 

She huffed, "My breasts hurt really bad, more so now than when they were in a corset," she whined, clutching the hem of her top. "And I've been bleeding on and off for the last three weeks!" 

Chris put the folded blanket down and made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "These are normal side effects," he reminded her, for the tenth time that day. "It's still new to you and your body is getting used to the pill. By next month, you should be fine." 

"Not fair," she whined, stomping her foot. "I'm achey and I'd really like to ravish you, but I'm indisposed right now." 

He snorted, "You need to rest," he shook his head. "Besides, you wanted to go over some files that you found yesterday." 

Spending time in the library, Lavinia managed to pull up more documents pertaining to her father's company, which interested her. Along with that, she found a death certificate for her mother and a few engagement announcements from girls she went to finishing school with. But there was little mention of her anywhere in the archives, almost making it seem like she had been erased from history all together. 

"It's really nothing if it's about girls I want to school with," Lavinia grumbled, as she laid down on the bed. "I don't even remember half of them writing to congratulate me on our engagement." 

"But maybe, it can clue us in as to who your family hung around with," he reasoned. "Maybe one of them are connected to Starfleet or if they have a descendant that's still alive today, we can ask them if they know any stories about a girl named Lavinia and her fate." 

Lavinia sighed, "I guess," she mumbled, pulling the stack of papers off the nightstand. 

They worked for a couple of hours, before Lavinia whined about being hungry. Leaving her to rest, Christ went downstairs to whip up some food, when Nyota arrived after traveling abroad without letting anyone know of her whereabouts. 

"I see that the girl is still here," she sniffed, eyeing the sandwiches on the plates. "Why is she still here?? 

"Nyota, I'm not going to get into this right now with you," Chris warned, as he searched for some other things for Lavinia to snack on. "I'm busy working and I don't have time to go into details with you." 

She scoffed, "How is any of this fucking right?" she snapped. "I've asked you countless of times if we could go back and try to change everything! To bring him back and you said it couldn't be done! But this girl shows up and you don't want to send her back? Why? Why is her life more valuable than his!" 

"Nyota.." he started, before she cut him off again. 

"What is SO great about Miss Lavinia, that's keeping her here?" she asked, arms spread out in question. 

At that moment, Hikaru and Leonard, stepped into the kitchen with a stack of dirty plates and cups in in their hands. They both paused and watched quietly as Nyota shouted at Chris, demanding to know why Lavinia was still around. 

"What? Does she give good head?" Nyota finally asked. "Is THAT it, Chris? Does she suck your dick in return to have a place to stay here?" 

"That's ENOUGH, Nyota!" 

It quickly shut her up, as Leonard glared at her. "You will not speak about her like that," he warned, his eyes filled with rage.

Nyota shook her head, "I see," she said. "I guess you're not the only one she's got wrapped around her delicate finger, huh?" 

They all watched as she stormed out of the kitchen, knocking into Hikaru as she went by, sending the plates crashing to the floor. "Fuck!" he yelled, bending down to clean up the mess. 

"Just leave it, Hikaru," Leonard shook his head, moving forward to set the plates and cups down on the counter. "I got it." 

Chris picked up his own plates and the water bottles, "No one speaks about Lavinia to Nyota," he said, heading out of the kitchen. "If she chooses to run about without filling us in, then she has no right to know what goes on here." 

They both looked at him, "Understood?" he asked. 

"Yes, boss," Hikaru said, as Leonard nodded. 

As Chris left, Hikaru turned and looked at Leonard. "What the hell just happened?" he asked, moving the larger pieces of broken glass into the garbage. 

The older man shook his head, "Hell if I know," he muttered, grabbed the broom and dustpan from the corner. 

.........................

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating. This story is turning out to be more explicit this time around, though I honestly didn't plan on it being that way.

**Medical Lab.**

"How many times did I tell you to keep your eyes open when traveling?" 

Jim shrugged, "More than I can remember?" he offered, as Leonard shot him a withering glare. 

Lavinia winced as the swab touched the gash on her hand, "Ouch! That hurts!" she hissed, trying to pull her hand out of his ironclad grip.

"Pipe down! I'm mad at you too!" he snapped, tossing the blood soaked swab into the biohazard bin. 

"But I didn't do anything!" she whined, as JIm inched his way towards the door. "Jim thought we were being followed and who knew those animals would start throwing glassbottles around! Honestly, I will never travel to the eighties again!" 

Jim shrugged, "The music was good though," he said. 

She scowled, "That  _noise_ was enough to wake the dead. And all those things in their ears and noses?" she made a face, turning to look at her brother. "Their hair! Who has purple hair that stands up like this?" 

They watched as she demonstrated, holding up a lock of her hair in the air. "Honestly, it's appalling." 

At that moment, the door swung open and both Hikaru and Chris came in. "I heard you were back! Pavel said they brought you guys in here," Hikaru said, stopping near the table. "God, what happened to you?" 

"Bottle attacked her," Jim snickered, as Leonard continued to clean out the wound. 

"These two knuckleheads went running through a punk concert," Leonard said. "So basically, it was Jim being Jim." 

"You know what? Fuck you, Bones," Jim snapped. "Excuse me for trying to make sure that we didn't get caught and killed!" 

They all watched as he stormed out, kicking a garbage can over in the process. Lavinia shook her head and turned to glare at Leonard, who continued to work on her hand. 

"You can be a real bastard, you know that?" she snapped, tugging her hand away from him. "Get out. I don't want your help anymore." 

Leonard huffed, "You can't walk around with half your hand open! Stop being an infant!" 

"If you don't get away from me, I"ll scream," she hissed, holding her hand to her chest. "I mean it, Leonard." 

Chris sighed, "I can finish," he said. 

With a grumble, Leonard tossed the medical supplies down on the tray and ripped the gloves off his hands. "Goddamn infants. Fuckin' tellin' me what to do," he mumbled, storming out. 

Grabbing a fresh pair of medical gloves, Chris moved to the table and picked up the needle that Leonard chucked to the side. "Hikaru, can you go and calm Jim down with a beer? And get some information out of him about what happened?" 

"Uh..." 

"Sulu, go," Chris said, moving to Lavinia's side. "I need to know what he saw and then I'll come up to talk to him." 

With a sigh, Hikaru turned and walked out, leaving Lavinia and Chris alone. "God, he's been following me around all week," Lavinia mumbled, as Chris picked up a syringe. "Whoa, what are you doing with that?" 

"This," he waved the syringe at her. "Is to numb the area, so that I can stitch you up without having you scream and thrash about." 

With a whimper, Lavinia turned her head as Chris took hold of her wrist, injecting the numbing agent into her hand. Within a few minutes, her hand felt heavy and tingly, her fingers hardly moving despite her efforts to do so. 

"I told you to be careful," Chris said, as he started stitching the wound. "Remember?" 

"I'm sorry," Lavinia said, keeping her eyes off the mess. "One minute I was getting an earful of trash and elbowed in the neck, before Jim grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd." 

He sighed, "You got lucky, Lavinia," he said, grabbing a gauze pad to wipe the blood that seeped up to the surface. Any deeper and you would be having surgery right now." 

Lavinia shuddered at the thought, "I think I'll skip the next few trips," she said, feeling sick. "Can I lay down when you're done? I think the sight of my blood is getting to me." 

"You're going straight to bed," Chris informed her, grabbing the scissors. "I'm giving you something to make you sleep, because later, you will be in pain. I wont' sugarcoat it, Lavinia. Your left hand and arm will hurt for a few days." 

She nodded furiously, "I get it, I get it," she said. "Just finish up already. Or else I'll throw up all over you." 

Finishing up, Chris sprayed the area of anti-bacterial solution, before wrapping it up. "Let's get you cleaned up and out of these clothes," he said, leading her out of medical and into the hall. "I think we'll toss these out." 

"What, you don't like the short skirt?" she asked, looking down at the tiny plaid skirt and fishnets that covered the lower half of her body. "I figured it would rile you up." 

"You're in no shape to do anything that results in riling me up," Chis warned, as they boarded the elevator. "Pajamas then bed. We'll see how you are in the morning, before a decision is made." 

........................

**Botany Laboratory. Basement.**

Hikaru drummed his fingers against the tabletop of his workstation, staring at his collection of various flowers before him. Six years of hard work displayed in various pots and large planters, gave him a sense of accomplishment. While his degree in history helped the team with understanding the events they were throwing themselves into, along with the decades, his other degree in biochemistry came in handy as well. 

A light knock on the door startled him, for the sudden intrusion of his silence nearly knocked him off the stool. 

"Hey, I figured you were down here," Pavel said, as he stepped into the lab. "Jim sent me orders for the next trip. Figured you'd want to help me write up a summary of what Scotty, Jim and myself are falling into." 

"Sure," he nodded. "When do you guys need it by?" 

Pavel sighed, sitting on the stool opposite of him. "By tomorrow afternoon," he said. "Jim wants to make sure everything is in order, considering he was screamed at for the escapade last week." 

Last week, when Lavinia got hurt, Hikaru remembered. "So, are you down here looking at your flowers?" Pavel asked, looking around at the planters. "Any flowers for Lavinia." 

"Shut up, Pavel," Hikaru rolled his eyes, as the younger man snickered. "I'm not down here to pick flowers for anyone." 

"Aw, why not?" he asked. "I thought you were gong to ask her to dinner or something?" 

HIkaru sighed, "I haven't really hung out with Lavinia in months," he admitted, thinking of how strange her absence had been. "I mean, she's busy working with Jim and Chris, trying to figure out what her real identity is... but I haven't spent more than a few minutes talking to her. And even when I do get to talk to her, she's short and distant..." 

"It's probably a lot for her to take in, Hikaru," Pavel shrugged. "I mean, she's got fragments of memories in her head. Can you imagine what that must feel like? Not knowing the full story of who you are and where you're from?" 

He nodded, "It has to be the most unnerving thing to deal with," he sighed. "I don't know if I could get through each day, not knowing so little of my life..." 

They fell silent for a moment, before Pavel spoke again. "Maybe you should just bring her flowers or something," Pavel shrugged. "Or, you could grow a pair of balls and ask her on a date." 

"Shut the fuck up, Pavel!" Hikaru groaned, laying his head down on the tabletop. 

He snickered, standing from the stool. "After breakfast, we'll do the write up," he said, heading to the door. "Then, we'll figure out how you're going to ask Lavinia out for dinner!" 

...............

**Lavinia's Room.**

Lavinia bit down on her lip, whimpering pathetically, as she laid on the bed. With her legs spread as wide as she could make them, Lavinia lifted her head up off the pillow and looked down at the head between them. 

"Ohhhhh," she groaned, her eyes rolling far back into her head. 

Around her waist, the short plaid skirt laid loosely; damp with sweat and the result of her two previous orgasms. After a night of sleeping like the dead, Lavinia woke to find Chris asleep next to her in her bed. Quietly, as he slept, Lavinia got up to use the bathroom and change into the little skirt. Growing bold, after reading a few books that were in the massive library, Lavinia wanted to test one of the tidbits she had learned about. So, dressed in nothing but the skirt, Lavinia knelt at the end of her bed and waited for Chris to wake. 

When he did, he was more than pleased at the sight that greeted him. As Lavinia made the move to straddle his lap, Chris sat up quickly and pulled her down onto the bed, before kneeling above her. That was over a half an hour ago, as he worked her open with his tongue and fingers, murmuring into the heated flesh of her thighs. 

"How ya doing up there?" Chris asked, looking up at her. 

"Uughhh," she groaned, as his hands cradled her hips, holding them in place. 

He snickered, "Think you can go for one more?" he asked, as she opened her eyes; they were glazed over and heavy lidded, as she looked at him. "Lavinia?" 

"C-can't you just finish the other way?" she gasped, as his thumb brushed against her inner thigh. 

"What other way?" Chris asked, wanting to hear her say the words. "Remind me again of what the other way is?" 

Lavinia blushed, her chest heaving with each breath. "Fuck me." 

Hearing such vulgar language from her mouth, turned him on. The bashful look she would get, along with the blushing, made his cock twitch every single time. He knew that she was reading and teaching herself from the books in the library and on the internet. A few weeks previously, she had left a notebook out with scribbled notes on "grooming" and sexual positions. That night, he fucked her from behind, as she screamed into the pillow underneath her. 

"Two down," Chris said, lowering his head back to her dripping cunt. "One to go." 

As soon as his tongue touched her, running up her slit to the oversensitive nub, Lavinia arched up off the bed and keened; panting harshly as he brushed his thumb against her clit. 

Chris shook his head, "I think I'll finish you off this way," he said, making her whimper. "You can do it, Lavinia." 

"Oh god, you're g-going to k-kill me,' she gasped, her uninjured hand gripping his wrist. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...." 

By the time they were done- one powerful orgasm, followed by being fucked into the mattress; her body still tingling and fluttering as Chris pounded into her, before finding his own release- Lavinia barely made it through a shower, before she was dressed and tucked back into bed. But it didn't matter, since she had nowhere to be that day. And while Chris went downstairs to find something for breakfast, Lavinia laid curled up under the blankets and thought about how much her life had changed in the last nine months. Gone was the prim and proper society girl, wearing corsets and sitting up straight where she sat. Now, that girl had been replaced by a semi-modernized woman; one who smoked cigarettes freely, had pre-martial sex and swore like a sailor as she was being eaten out or fucked into whatever surface Chris took her one. If only her mother could see her now, dressed in nothing but a pair of skimpy lace panties and a shirt that barely covered said panties. 

Lavinia enjoyed the freedom she had here, away from society and doing things that a proper lady could and would never do. Back home, she knew that this behavior would label her a "loose" or as a "prostitute"; especially by people like her own mother. However, there were things that she did miss; part of her identity was fractured, broken in half by falling through time. Some days, she missed being dolled up and looking pretty. But then she felt the ghostly squeeze of whale bone corsets against her ribs and breasts, and that quickly changed her opinion. But the one thing she did miss the most, that she could remember, was Lucy; the Irish maid that came to her when she was a small child, too much of a handle for her mother. The one friend that was genuine and treated Lavinia for what she was; a mere child when they met, to a growing girl, blossoming into her role as a wife and possible mother. It was Lucy that practically raised her, teaching her how to sew and made sure she looked the part when it was time for social gatherings. In many cases, Lucy felt more like a what her mother should've been. Being separated from the woman, made Lavinia's heart clench; longing for the soft touch of her fingers running through her hair as she brushed it, pulling it up into fancy updo's. 

The door to the bedroom opened suddenly, as Chris returned with a tray. "Grabbed as much as I could," he said, closing the door with a free hand, before locking the door. 

"Hmm, sounds good," Lavinia yawned, as she sat up. "I could eat just about anything place upon a plate." 

"You look exhausted," Chris said, as he set the tray down next to her. 

She shook her head, as he snickered. "I wonder why," she said, as he handed her a cup of tea. "I think after I eat, I'll take a nap." 

Chris nodded, "I think I'll take one with you," he said, setting a plate down on her lap. "Jim, Scotty and Pavel are heading out tomorrow and Hikaru's helping them out with the historical context..." 

"Sounds absolutely fun," Lavinia muttered, picking up a piece of cheese. 

"It should," Chris said, picking up the cup of coffee. "That means you have my attention the entire morning  _and_ afternoon." 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Lavinia's Room.**

Leonard sighed as he read the digital reading on the thermometer in his hands, before looking back at Lavinia. "I don't get it," he shook his head, as Jim handed Chris another blanket. "No matter what I do, I can't get her body temperature to go past normal." 

"There has to be something," JIm shook his head. "To be walking around with such a low body temperature, cannot be good!" 

"It's not," Chris murmured, as Lavinia shivered under the six blankets she had been buried under. "Whatever's doing this to her.. it will end up killing her." 

After a quick breakfast, Lavinia had disappeared into the library to pull books, when a cold spell hit her a full force. It took her almost twenty minutes to get up to the main level of the station, before Scotty found her; lips blue and body shaking as she leaned heavily against the wall. 

"Can't you just, I don't know, inject something into her?" Jim asked. "Some kind of warming agent, that can pull her out of hypothermia?" 

"It could do more worse than good," Leonard shook his head. "I can't just give her something without doing more tests on her, Jim. Until I know for sure what the cause is behind the low body temp and the sudden spells, this is the best we can do. Blankets, layered clothing and consuming hot beverages and soups. We also need to keep track of her organ functions and make sure she doesn't get sick."

Chris moved to turn the heat up, before checking the windows. "I'm going to stay in here with her," he said, moving around the bed. "I want you to take all the information you collected and find something... anything."

Leonard nodded. "If anything changes, you call me right away," he warned. "Even if she's coming out of the spell, you call me." 

"I promise," Chris said, as he pulled the blankets back to crawl into bed next to the shivering woman. 

Making his way to Lavinia's side, Leonard leaned over and placed his hand on top of the trembling mountain of blankets. "Vinnie?" he whispered, as she groaned in pain. "Chris is going to stay with you, darlin'. I'm gonna see if I can fix this for you." 

She nodded, her teeth chattering in her head. "K-kay," she huffed, clenching her teeth together. 

"I'll see if Scotty can step away form his work for a bit to make his famous lentil soup," Jim said. "And I'll send Christine a message and see if she can send some canned soup and tea over. Maybe some ugly sweaters too." 

"Remember," Leonard said, looking over at Chris. "Call me." 

As he and Jim headed to the door, Chris pulled Lavinia into his arms and held her against him; the trembling was so bad that the mattress vibrated underneath them both, no matter how hard she tensed up and tried to control it. 

"Shhh," Chris whispered, kissing her forehead. "It'll be over soon, Lavinia."

The cold spells never lasted long, ranging from a few minutes to a couple of hours. The longest had been over twelve hours and by the end of it, Lavinia was screaming in pain and choking on anguished sobs. As Leonard pulled the door shut behind him, he stopped and watched as his sister and Chris laid underneath the blankets together. The radiator near the wall groaned to life, a promising sound and delivery of much needed warmth in the room. 

"We're going to figure this out," he heard Chris tell her, as she whimpered. "We're going to fix this." 

As Leonard shut the door, wanting to give them the peace and quite they deserved, he silently hoped that he would be able to fix it. 

..........................

**Scotty's Workshop**

Scotty cursed and the broken heater before him, tossing the wrench down on the table top. "Ah don't know how many more yeh expect me to fix,' he said, shaking his head at Chris and Pavel. "These are so bloody ancient... Ah'll be lucky if Ah can get them to turn on!" 

Six and a half hours had gone by since the start of a hectic day, and Lavinia was still upstairs and under her cocoon of blankets. The tea and soup did little to change her condition, as she found it hard to get anything into her, even when she was being fed by Chris. Now, with Leonard upstairs keep her company, Chris headed down to see if Scotty could fix some portable heaters he had lying around. 

"If you can get at least two or three up and running, that would be beneficial," Chris said. "There has to be something in here that works, Scotty." 

"Leave this one with me," he said, nodding to Pavel. "Yer gonna help me with this. Ah can't get through all of them by meself! Another set of eyes and hands will make this go faster!" 

Pavel headed towards one of the overflowing shelves and took down another portable heater. "What's the lass doing now?" Scotty asked, moving a few things over for Pavel to place the machine down. 

Chris sighed, "She's just laying there and trying to bear through it," he said, feeling hopeless. Barely got any food into her. And you can see that she's in a lot of pain, especially since she's laying curled up onto her side. Her arms and legs are going to be stiff by the time she comes out of it." 

Scotty shook his head, "Ah can't believe the Doc can't even figure out why it's happening," he said. "Hypothermia is serious, Chris. If she drops to the severe stage, we're talking about her body shutting down." 

"I know," he said, nodding. "I'm just hoping that she comes out of this spell soon. Otherwise...." 

"Go back up there," Scotty said. "As soon as Pavel and Ah get these bloody things working, we'll bring them up." 

Pavel looked over at them, "Did Leonard try an IV?" he asked, fiddling with the screwdriver in his hand. 

"We can't put chilled fluids into her," Chris said, as the younger man shook his head. 

"No, I know that," Pavel said quickly. "But in cases of hypothermia when you have to rewarm... the active core of doing it, is by having and IV of warmed fluids. You should also have her hooked up to a heart monitor too. Just to be safe." 

Chris nodded, "I'll see if Leonard can get all that," he said, surprised at the introduction of such information. "Thanks." 

Pavel shrugged, "No problem," he said, before going back to work on the heater. 

"We'll let yeh know soon," Scotty said, as Chris started for the door. "In the meantime, try not to overuse the heater yeh's already got!" 

...................

**Three hours later. Lavinia's room.**

Lavinia sat up against the propped pillows, watching as everyone moved in and out of her room. Leonard came over to her side of the bed, changing the bag that hung on the pole nearby. 

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked, sitting down next to her.

"Hmmmm," Lavinia groaned, as the sensation of sudden warmth, ran through her. "Hurts." 

Leonard checked her arm, before pulling the sleeve down. "As soon as I can get your temp up a bit, I'll give you something for the pain," he promised, as she groaned. "I know, darlin'. If i can get you past ninety-five, then we're in the clear. Right now you're at eighty-four." 

"Put this one here," Scotty said, pointing to a spot near the wall across from the bed. "Poor girl, she's going to wake up in the middle of the night, drenched from head to toe." 

"Do you want to eat?" Jim asked, as Leonard checked the heart monitor that laid on the bed next to her. 

She shook her head, "Want sleep," she murmured, closing her eyes. "Sleep." 

Placing the portable device down, Leonard pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Just close your eyes," he said gently. "The worst part is over." 

"That should do it," Scotty announced, wiping his hands against his trousers. "Don't want to over do it, lads. To run an extra cord from the hall would blow a fuse, which we cannot afford to risk. Plus, if the lass wakes up in the middle of the night, she'll end up with a broken leg or worse.." 

As Leonard gathered up the empty bag and used medical supplies, Hikaru came in to see what progress had been made. The sight of him, looking at her like she was dying, irked Lavinia. At least the others had the common courtesy to do it behind her back. 

"How is she?" Hikaru asked, as Leonard tossed everything into a garbage bag. 

"She's getting better," Jim said, as Lavinia closed her eyes again. "Just needs a lot of rest and warmth to get her past ninety-five degrees." 

Hikaru nodded, "Who's watching her this round?" he asked, nonchalantly. 

"James," Leonard said, before Jim could even speak. "Chris has been sent down to eat and bathe, so Jim's going to watch her for an hour or two." 

"Oh," Hikaru said, wilting a bit at the news. "Okay then. Um, is there anything I can do?" 

The doctor looked at him and nodded. "Let her rest." 

If Lavinia could manage to move the muscles in her face, she would've giggled; nervously of course. But she was too exhausted and in to much pain to smile or to even giggle at anything. Her arm hurt as the needle pinched; the tape making her skin itch as well. The rest of her ached, and not in a good way, after hours of barely moving her limbs to keep everything from cramping up. 

"I'll come back in a couple of hours to check on you," Leonard said, before looking at Jim. "When the bag empties, take her temperature. If it's still below ninety-six, call me and I'll bring up another one." 

"Sure thing, Bones," Jim nodded, as the doctor picked up the garbage bag. "Alright, how about we watch some television? Or I can read you a bedtime story about.....Tudor England?" 

As Leonard walked by, Hikaru watched as Jim picked up the heavy book from the nightstand, before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. Between Chris, Jim and Leonard, Hikaru didn't understand why Lavinia had become so cold and distant towards him. What started out as a budding friendship, with a possibility of a romantic relationship, he was suddenly thrown to the side like an old doll. Taking the stairs, Hikaru sought to find his thoughts, locked in his botany lab. There was something going on between the four of them, something secretive. Either his three co-workers knew that something was seriously wrong with Lavinia's health, or they all knew about her past and weren't speaking up about it. Unlocking the door to the lab, Hikaru began to wonder if Lavinia was in a sexual relationship with the three of them; being passed around between them, or partaking in orgies every night. There was a dreamy look ever so apparent in her eyes some mornings, as she sat at the breakfast table. 

Either way, Hikaru would make it his mission to find out what exactly was going on. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chris's Office.**

It took several days for Lavinia to feel herself again, the effects of the spell having taken its toll on her. When she was finally well enough to come out of her room, she spent her time with Chris in his room and office, and with Leonard in medical. On a bitterly cold and rainy day, Lavinia spent her morning, resting on the worn out sofa in Chris's office, while he worked at his desk. 

"How ya feeling over there?" Chris asked, an hour and a half after lunch. "Sleepy?" 

Lavinia shifted and burrowed under the blanket that covered her body. "Leonard said these vitamin boosters would help," she mumbled, rolling onto her side to look at him. "I think he lied." 

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. "Your body has to get used to them," he reminded her. "Your body went through a lot and now it's healing." 

When she gave him a look of uncertainty, Chris set the pen down and stood up from his seat, moving around the desk to her side. "How about we call it a day and head upstairs?" he suggested, sitting down on the small space next to her. "It's nap time for you anyway." 

"Can we have dinner up there too?" she asked, looking at him. 

"We can," he nodded, feeling her forehead. "Come on... let's go." 

With the blanket wrapped around her like a cape, Lavinia followed Chris out of is office and into the elevator, taking it up to the next floor. By the time she was tucked into bed, Lavinia was out within seconds. Content to just sit there while she slept, Chris picked up a worn paperback from his nightstand and turned to the page that he left off on the night before. Halfway through, Lavinia shifted closer and wrapped her arm across his torso, before placing her head against his chest. Chris set the book down next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, moving his hand up and down her back gently. 

"Hmmm," Lavinia sighed, shifting her head around. "Love you." 

Chris paused for a moment, looking down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He knew that she was in a deep slumber, her body still aching and week of pure hell, taking its toll on her. He also knew that she would probably wake up later and not remember uttering those words, which was both upsetting and understandable. But, as he resumed moving his hand up and down her back, Chris pulled the blanket up with the other to her neck. 

"Love you, too," he said quietly, pressing a kiss against the frizzy mass of curls that tickled his neck. 

..................

**Jim's Office.**

"We've been reading the same thing for the last hour," Lavinia groaned, as she backed away from the computer screen. 

Jim sighed, "Fuck," he muttered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

Lavinia rubbed her eyes furiously, before pushing the palms of her hands against her temples .

"You've been doing that a lot, Jim noted, as she applied pressure against her head. "Maybe you should see Bones." 

"I'm find," she scowled. "Just tired of finding dead ends." 

He nodded, "How do you think I feel? I'm tired of reading about your engagement announcement in every paper from London and New York," he huffed. "I didn't realize that the weddings of high society people were a big deal back your day. It's not you're the Queen of fucking England." 

She shook her head at him, watching as he placed his feet up onto the desk next to the keyboard, knocking a few stacks of paper to the floor. When he made no move to pick them up, Lavinia rolled her eyes.   
  


"I'm going to take a break," she announced, standing from her chair. "You should take one too." 

Jim waved his hand at her, "I'm fine," he shrugged. "Go get something to eat. You're shrinking before my eyes, darling Lavinia." 

She snorted at his faux British accent and made her way through the mess on the floor. "I'll be back in an hour!" 

As Lavinia made her way towards the elevator, her head continued to hurt and her eyes burned. Taking Jim's advice for once, Lavinia skipped the kitchen and made her way to the one place her brother spent a major portion of his time. 

...............

**Medical Lab.**

"I knew it," Leonard muttered, as he moved the device away from Lavinia's face. "You need glasses." 

Lavinia whined, "What? Why?? I'm too young for glasses!" she cried, as Leonard filled in her ever growing medical file with the newest discovery. 

"Relax," he scowled, nudging her foot with his. "You need them for reading and when you're on the computer." 

"But I'll look silly in them," she insisted, as he set the pen down. "Can't you do some medical voodoo so that I won't need them? I mean, this is the future, right? Surely they've created something to do that." 

Leonard looked up at her, as he smiled sweetly at him. "Please brother dearest?" 

"No." 

Lavinia huffed, "But that's not fair!" she stomped her foot. "Older people are the ones that need glasses!" 

"Better not let Chris hear you say that," Leonard warned. "Chris doesn't like being called old." 

"I wasn't calling Chris old!" Lavinia snapped, as he sent Scotty a message. "Do not put words in my mouth, Leonard!" 

"IF you want to enjoy being able to read books, you will take my diagnosis seriously," he said. "Scotty is going to make your glasses for you and then we'll see how they look and feel when they're done." 

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "And besides, Chris might find you extra pretty if you're wearing them," he teased. 

"You are careless with your words," Lavinia shook her head. 

Leonard shrugged, "Think I give a damn?" he asked, as he started cleaning up his desk. "Not only am I your brother, but I'm your doctor as well. I just want you to take care of yourself, Lavinia. It's been a tough week for you and you're still recovering from this cold snap that keeps popping up with vengeance." 

Lavinia nodded, "I know," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, Leonard. It's been a stressful time, with everything happening." 

"I heard there's been a standstill in information," he said. 

"A lot of engagement announcements and a few about my death. All of the important bits blurred out, of course," she huffed. "Someone doesn't want us to know the truth, Len."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders "We're going to find out what happens to you," he promised. "And we will keep you safe. You're not going back there, Vinnie. All of us are going to fight to keep you safe and with us."

She smiled, "You know, you're a whole lot better when you're nicer," she said, poking his chest. "You should be like this all the time."

Leonard snorted, "Everyone would drop dead from shock if I were like this all the time," he said, ruffling her hair. "Come on. Let's go see Scotty. You're getting a new fashion accessory or whatever you ladies call those things."

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Lavinia's Bathroom.**

Lavinia sighed, waved her hands through the hot and soapy water, as she rested in the bathtub. Across from her, Chris pressed his thumbs into the arch of her right foot, snorting as she groaned in approval. 

"Don't look so smug, Christopher," Lavinia said, as she flicked the soapy water at him. "You should've warned me about the shoes." 

"But then I wouldn't be able to admire how sexy you looked," he teased, as she pushed at his hand with her aching foot. "It's a good thing we get to keep the clothes from each time period we jump into. I wouldn't say no to another showing of you wearing them." 

Earlier that day, Chris and Lavinia went off to find a few buyers of Starfleet weaponry, landing in seedy club circa twenty-fifteen. Sporting a crop top, short shorts and the most uncomfortable pair of stiletto boots, Lavinia was not having a great time. The music was too loud and the crowd of grinding bodies, reeking of sweat, alcohol and what she later learned was marijuana, it was possibly the worst experience of her life so far. 

"You just want me to wear those little pants," she giggled, resting her foot on his shoulder. "You kept fondling me in the dark corner of that place." 

"I was not," Chris shook his head, even though he was smiling at her. 

Lavinia shook her head, "If you say so," she sighed, resting her head back against the rim of the tub. "I plan on tossing that outfit out once we're done in here." 

She felt the water splash, as Christopher sat up, moving his hands slowly up her legs. "What?" she asked, as he tugged at her hips. "Christopher, you must speak if you want me to do something. I don't understand physical demands when there are no words. You know this. We've talked about it countless of t-ohhhhh!" 

"You were saying?" Chris asked, looking smug as she squirmed against his fingers. 

"You bloody  _bastard,"_ she gasped, her hand coming out from under the water to grip the side of the tub. "Keep it up and I will kick you!" 

He snorted, "Oh yeah? How will you manage that?" he asked, as he continued to stroke her. 

She glared, "I still have my foot over your shoulder!" she cried, clenching down on his fingers. "One move and that nose of yours will look quite different." 

"Such abuse," he shook his head, lifting her other leg out of of the water; letting it drape over his arm. "I still can't believe you let Christine do this to you..." 

"Experimentation, darling," Lavinia groaned, as he touched her now bare vagina. "And you better memorize how it looks right now, because I will never do that again." 

Earlier in the week, when Christine arrived for her monthly delivery of food, toiletries and other supplies, Lavinia found herself back in medical with her feet up in the stirrups. Only this time, it was hot wax that was being applied, instead of torture devices. It took almost two hours to wax and tweeze everything, as Lavinia screeched in pain. By the time it was all done, she took the handheld mirror from Christine and examined herself. 

 _"Oh god. It's.. it's all gone,"_ she said in awe, as Christine tossed out the used wax strips. 

"They do have laser hair removal," he said, as she pushed at his shoulder with her foot. "After a few sessions, the hair is gone for good. No re-growth, which means no hot wax and plucking." 

Lavinia shook her head, "I'll pass," she said, puling herself up. "As much as I'm enjoying what you're doing down there.... I'd rather do it outside of the tub." 

Being the cheeky man that he was, Chris kept his hand where it was, which made Lavinia gasp and grip the side of the tub harder; especially when he moved his fingers just.like. _that._

"Chris, Chris..." she whimpered, reaching down to tug at his wrist. " _Please."_

"Please what?" he asked, as she bit her lip. 

She glared,  _"_ Can we  _please_ take this somewhere else?" she asked. "If not the bed, perhaps the floor?" 

He grinned, pulling his hand out from between her legs, leaning down between them to capture her lips for a fierce kiss. "As you wish," he said when he pulled away, leaving her breathless. 

.....................

**Leonard's Bedroom.**

Sitting at the cluttered desk, Leonard flipped through the medical file before him, taking in the information he finally had the courage to look at. The day after the incident in 1918, when Leonard and Lavinia learned that they were siblings, he took blood samples. He also pulled up the medical records he had of David and Eleanor McCoy, the two people that were his mother and father for nearly thirty plus years. 

And while the results of the tests were instant, he had them sent to the ancient printer and then quickly shoved them into his medical folder, before storing it in the drawer of his desk. Now, several months later, he was curious. While there was no doubt in his mind that Lavinia was his sister- the McCoy temper and uncanny mannerisms they shared- he questioned his parentage even more. 

Suddenly there was a muffled thump, followed by a giggle, coming from Lavinia's room above his. Leonard suppressed a groan, wishing for once that his sisters would just move into Chris's room that was at the end of the hall from his. While he spent most of his times, sleeping in his office down in medical, Leonard did enjoy a night or two in his own bed. However, this wasn't the first time he accidentally heard his sister having sex with his boss. And while Chris and Lavinia assumed that no one knew about their "secret relationship" or the fact that Lavinia really enjoyed it when Chris fucked her "like the bad girl" she had been for the day.. it was the last thing he wanted to hear. While he and Christine had a colorful sex life, though it wasn't as active since they weren't together all the time, they both knew when to be polite and mind the others that were sleeping in the rooms nearby. 

"Shhhh," he heard his sister giggle, as a chair skidded across the floor, in tune with the rhythmic thrusting of someone being fucked into oblivion. 

Digging through the desk drawer for the old IPod and headphones, he unfortunately caught the start and finish of Lavinia's orgasm, before he jammed the headphones into his ears. Before he could even bear to sit and listen to Chris follow after her, the music began to blast into his ears, blocking them both out. 

Shaking his head twice, Chris managed to put his thoughts back onto the medical file before him. With a deep sigh, Leonard put his hand on top of it and shook his head. "Now or never, McCoy," he said, as he opened the file. 

Skimming through the main results, which listed his vitamin levels, his white and red blood cell count, cholesterol and other health related results, he turned the pages to his entire medical history. The broken arm which resulted in falling out of the hayloft when he was six, back in Georgia. The appendectomy at sixteen, a week before finals. All four wisdom teeth extracted at twenty-one, when they finally decided to act up and make him blackout during one of his biology lectures in college. Every cold, broken bone and other aliment was there before him; listed in chronological order, along with the treatment plans that were prescribed to him.   

When he finally got to the last page, Leonard closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths in. This was it; the moment of truth. Everything that came to this was built on a lie or maybe all the years of heavy drinking, had finally taken a toll on him; along with the stress of hiding and the severe case of blue balls he had, since Christine was on the rag and claimed a headache, when he asked for a blowjob instead. 

Opening his eyes, Leonard looked down at the DNA results that labeled him and Lavinia as related. Then he moved down to the next few boxes, which showed his DNA results again, along with David and Eleanor McCoy's. 

"Oh fuck...." he muttered, as a classic Aerosmith song started up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." 

There, in bold print, was the cold and startling truth. 

DNA RESULT OF LEONARD H. MCCOY TO DAVID A. MCCOY AND ELENOR J.MCCOY:  **NO MATCH.**

**.........................**

**Lavinia's Room.**

Lavinia pulled up the pair of panties, tossing the wadded up toilet paper into the trash bin. After extracting herself from Chris's lap, she quickly rushed into the bathroom to clean up the mess they'd made, before it got anywhere on the carpet. Or stained the chair. 

"You wound me, Lavinia," Chris called out, as he panted. "Running off like that." 

She snorted, "Well, if  _somebody_ didn't make such a mess," she teased, stepping out of the bathroom. "God, you look knackered." 

He nodded, standing up slowly from the chair, wincing at the stiff muscles in is back and legs. "Maybe the chair wasn't the best idea," he said, as she walked over to him. "Or the floor for that matter." 

"I think this calls for a nap," Lavinia sighed, as she walked Chris to the bed. "We don't have anywhere to be and everyone is off doing their own thing." 

"Hope you don't mind that I plan on sleeping like this," Chris said, as he collapsed onto the bed. 

Lavinia crawled onto the bed and climbed over him, yelping when he smacked her against her ass. "I do mind if you man-handle me like that," she retorted, poking him in the ribs. "Hands to yourself, mister." 

With the door locked, Lavinia didn't have to do anything else, except sink down under the cool sheets on her bed. Rolling over onto her belly, she wrapped her arms around the pillow and turned her head to face Chris. 

"Lenny's been pretty moody since Christine left," she said, after a few minutes of silence. "I think I want to make him a cake or something. Do you think you could walk me through it?" 

"You've never baked before?" Chris asked, turning to look at her. 

She shook her head, "I remember watching people bake all sorts of things, but I was a little girl," she shrugged. "I think I was only allowed to put the colored sugar pieces onto the cookies, before I was swept away to the nursery or to have mother yell at me for something ridiculous." 

Chris nodded, "I could show you how to bake a cake," he said. "It might not come out as great as you're hoping.. but I rather you have supervision. Especially when you're going to be around the oven. Can't have you burn the place down or burn yourself." 

"I wish Christine would just move in," Lavinia huffed. "I don't know how they do it, Chris. I think about us being in their situation and it would drive me mad, if I could spend most of the day with you. To not be able to go to bed and wake up next to you, every single day." 

"You know, it was Leonard who told Christine to stay behind," Chris said, surprising her. "When they found out that I knew about their secrets, Leonard made Christine stay behind. She didn't have anything to do with what I found, since she wasn't a full time worker there. She was still going to school for nursing, when we had to go underground." 

Lavinia propped herself up on her elbows, "Well, it's been quite a while since you've been in hiding," she pointed out. "Why can't she come down now? Especially if things are going to get messy when you expose Starfleet." 

He nodded, "It's not that easy though," he said. "Christine is trying to maintain the lie she created for us, to protect herself. Once we disappeared, they went straight to her, all because she and Leonard were dating." 

She kept quiet as he spoke, "Christine showed up the next day, after we headed underground," he frowned, thinking back to six years previously. "I think she and Leonard spent the entire day, locked up in his room. She swore that nothing happened to her, that Barnett and Archer didn't hurt her and only asked a few questions." 

"But that wasn't the case, was it?" Lavinia asked, feeling her stomach roll in disgust.

"Leonard mixed a sedative into her water to get her to sleep," Chris said quietly. "Found bruises all up and down her arms, along her collarbone..." 

Chris pointed out on his own body where the bruises and scratches were, "She had the indents of fingerprints on her hips that were nearly black," he shook his head. "Christine showed signs of rape- extreme vaginal and anal tearing- along with materials that I can't even force myself to repeat." 

"That's why she reacted the way she did," Lavinia realized, as it dawned on her. "When she though someone had raped me. That it was you." 

"I can't blame her for thinking like that. I was too rough with you, even though it was consensual." Chris said, shaking his head. "It took a while for her to trust any man, including Leonard. He didn't tell her that he examined her while she was unconscious. But he told her that he suspected something was wrong and made her see the a doctor out in Santa Monica. A friend of theirs, who doesn't work for Starfleet, who took up working with the embassy on Vulcan. He sent Leonard the results that he'd already knew. From there, it took about.. two years before Christine would even let him touch her the way I touch you. I'd kill any man if they ever did that to you, Lavinia. Hell. I'd go to the end of time, to kill any bastard that dared to touch you in such a brutal way." 

Lavinia shook her head, "They need to be stopped, Chris," she said. "God only knows how many other women they've done this to!" 

Rolling onto his side, Chris wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. "They will be stopped," he said, kissing her forehead. "Barnett and Archer are at the top of mine and Leonard's list. What they don't know, which was pretty stupid for two CEO's of a major corporation, is that Leonard has DNA evidence. Usually a rapist would wear a condom to eliminate any evidence that would link them to a crime. But they thought that, by humiliating and brutally raping Christine, would keep her silent. Threatening to kill her boyfriend and his friends, along with her if she was caught helping us." 

"I want them to burn," Lavinia said, almost deadly. 

"You and me both, sweetheart," Chris nodded. "When all of this is said and done with... we can all start over. Christine and Leonard, the boys. You and me." 

She looked down at her hands, which were peeking out from under the pillow. "What if something happens and I get thrown back into my time?" she asked. 

He shook his head, "I'll find a way to keep you here," he said. "I don't care if I have to change something in the future or in the past, but I will find a way to keep you here with me for the rest of our lives." 

The look on her face must've showed her doubt, when Chris sat up and took hold of her chin gently. "You're not going anywhere, Lavinia Rose," he said, forcing her to keep her gaze on him. "Can't get away that easily now." 

"I'd find a way to come right back," she said. "Or to drag you back with me. That way you can suffer without your fancy toys and the horrible sitcoms you force me to watch." 

He chuckled as she giggled, "We'll make it work, Lavinia," he said, once they sobered up. "Someway or another, we'll be together. We'll get married and I promise you, it won't be something extravagant and over the top that your mother probably planned."

"No corsets and itchy lace collars," Lavinia giggled. "And for god's sake, no caviar at the reception. I  _hate_ caviar." 

"No caviar," he promised, kissing her nose. "But we'll get married and we can do whatever we want. We could move into the city and you could go to school if you wanted to. Or we can move out into the country and live on a farm, growing vegetables and raising animals." 

Lavinia smiled a the thought, waking up and spending the day outdoors, picking vegetables and feeding lambs and piglets. "We can have our own babies," he continued. "As many as  _you_ want, because in the end it's you that has to bear the effect of childbirth. And I couldn't live with myself if you were only doing it because you were brought up to think that it was your duty as a wife. "

"I want everything, Chris," she said, as she rolled onto her back. "I want anything and everything with you." 

"I want more than a limited number on months, worrying that I'll wake up one morning and you'll be gone," Chris admitted, as he moved to lean over her, taking her left hand into his. "I'm going to put a ring on this finger and let the whole world know, that you're my wife." 

She felt her eyes burn, as they filled with tears. " I love you," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, I love you, I love you." 

Chris held her tightly, kissing her lightly against her forehead, her cheeks and then her lips. Underneath him, Lavinia spread her legs and hooked them around the back of his thighs. With a free hand, Lavinia reached between them and wrapped her fingers around him. "Please," she whispered, wanting to feel all of him. " _Please."_

Moving her hand out of the way, Chris slowly guided himself back inside her, groaning at how wet she still was from before. Lavinia's jaw dropped as she let out a cry, shuddering as he slid deep into her. " _Yes,"_ she gasped, before he kissed her again. 

"I love you so much," Chris gasped, shuddering as he fucked her slowly. "I want you always. Forever. You are mine, Lavinia." 

"Don't want anyone but you," Lavinia said, her heart pounding in her chest. "Just you. Always you." 

He picked up the pace, making her sob out in pleasure, as she rand her hands from his shoulders, down his back, before settling on his ass; she gripped his cheeks firmly, almost guiding his hips the way she wanted them to go, each thrust making his cock hit that one spot within her that made her eyes roll to the back of her head and slack jawed. She couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. With the Christopher Pike from her past, who mourned the loss of his young fiancee. Who only met her once and promised to love her forever, without knowing really anything about her. While Lavinia felt sorry for that Christopher Pike, living the rest of his life either alone or eventually marrying someone else after mourning, it was this man that she was in love with. This Christopher Pike, who lived a somewhat normal life, before stumbling upon deadly secrets and having a woman fall out of time and into his arms. This Christopher Pike who she grew to love and admire, as he did with her; respecting her enough to not take advantage of her and expecting her to spread her legs the moment she spent the first night in his bed. 

This was the Christopher Pike she was meant to be with. To marry him and bear his children. To spend whatever time they'd be lucky to have together, doing whatever they wanted without the pressures of pleasing others or maintaining an image. This was Lavinia's life now. This... This was home. 

Later, after they both came down from the sudden rush of their releases, they lay sweaty and tangled up on the bed; fast asleep and overwhelmed with emotions that had built up for months, before exploding from the sheer thought of history repeating itself twice. As they both laid on their sides, Lavinia had her legs still wrapped around him, holding onto him for fear that he would be the one to suddenly disappear. Chris had one arm around her waist, while the other rested under her head; his hand limp against the back of her head, while his fingers were loosely tangled in her hair. 

And while she slept, Lavinia dreamed of a little farm in the country with horses and chickens. The sun shining and not a cloud in the sky, as she and Chris walked on the land that was their own. Happy and free. And in that dream, there was a little girl with red curls and a blue sundress; squealing and beaming as she toddled over to them, her grey-blue eyes sparkling in the sunshine.  _Chris's eyes._

Smiling in her sleep, Lavinia burrowed her face closer into Chris's neck and continued to dream. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Library**

The heater creaked and hissed, as the heat kicked on again as the hour approached. Lavinia sat in an old armchair with a book on her lap, reading slowly as she curled up into the large chair. Around her shoulders, was an old blanket from the linen closet. Turning the page with one hand, the other came up to push the glasses up. After Scotty completed the black framed glasses, Lavinia tried to wear them in private so that the others couldn't see her. 

But, when Chris walked into her room one night, Lavinia wasn't quick enough to pull them off. 

" _Now this is a look I can get into,"_ he teased, leaning down to kiss her. " _You have a sexy librarian thing going on with those glasses."_

She remembered blushing hard at the comment, while Chris chuckled as he made his way into her bathroom to shower. After that, Lavinia would only wear the glasses around him since his reaction to them was positive; for both of them. Now, a few days later, Lavinia escaped the chaos of a system shutdown and a group of grumpy men, only to enter the chaotic world of Harry Potter. Nearing the part of the book wher eHarry was about to escape the Chamber of Secrets, a loud bang pulled her out of the magical world of Hogwarts and into the present.

Setting the book face down, Lavinia pulled her glasses off and set them next to the book. She then stood up and rushed to thte door, looking out into the hallway. "Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing down the hallway. 

Nothing but the hiss from the heater and the creaking of the pipes overhead, responded to her. Stepping out into the hallway, Lavinia began to walk, seeking out the source of the noise. 

"Is anyone down here?" she called out. "Guys?" 

The lights flickered, causing her to halt. Her breathing hitched as she leaned against the wall, waiting for someone to jump out and attack her. 

"Hello! James if you're playing a prank, it's not funny!" she yelled. 

When there was no answer, as the lights continued to flicker, Lavinia took a deep breath and made a mad dash down the hall and around the corner. She knew the safest place would be in medical, since it was on the same floor as the library. Once she reached the door, Lavinia pushed it open and went inside.

"Len?" she quickly moved to check the supply closet  and his office. 

When no one responded, Lavinia turned around and headed back to the door. But something on the floor caught her eye and made her pause. Frowning, Lavinia slowly inched around the table and gasped. A puddle of water, a very large puddle, covered a good portion of the floor between one of the gurneys and the counter. Looking up to see if there was a leak, she was shocked to find that the ceiling was dry. There wasn't any signs of broken glass either, which troubled her. 

"What the..." she started to say, before a loud racket filled the air. 

The sound of glass breaking and objects scraping across the floor filled the room, yet nothing was moving around her. Lavinia screamed and covered her ears, though she could still hear the commotion around her. The creaking and groaning shook her to her very core, as she trembled. Then, without any reason, everything from the cabinets and the counters against the wall came flying out. 

Lavinia screamed again and ducked under one of the gurneys, as glass and cotton flew everywhere . Bottles containing liquid shattered to the floor, shattering against the tiles, releasing various odors that burned or made her stomach clench. Without fully understanding what was going on, the only thing Lavinia could do was scream. 

................

**Pavel's office.**

"Dude, you need to update this shit," Jim said, as they waited for Pavel's computer to reboot. 

The younger man sighed, "I know. Just like I need new speakers and a new printer," he said. "Tell me something I don't know." 

Hikaru snorted, "Eventually, you'll get a new toy," he said. "It's just on the layaway." 

Pavel chuckled, "You've been saying that for the last five years." 

"And yet you still manage to make this old fossil work," he said, tapping the tower to the computer. "How, I will never know." 

Jim sighed, "Since we're waiting for this piece of shit to start up," he turned to look at Hikaru. "I heard that Miss Lavinia got into a heated argument with you." 

"I don't know what her problem is," Hikaru shrugged. "I accidentally bumped into her and she went and all but screamed at me." 

"You also sent paperwork that she spent hours organizing, all over, "Pavel reminded him. "And you were pretty much a dick to her about it too." 

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he mumbled. "I don't know what crawled up her ass and died, but she's been short with me even before that incident."

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "Everyone's on edge, Hikaru," he said. "Lavinia's been busy with her stuff, and we've been busy with Starfleet stuff. All that stress.. someone's fuse is due to be lit." 

"Yet she's chummy chummy with you, McCoy and Pike," Hikaru shot back, which shut the man up. "Yeah, let's talk about that. What the hell do you guys do when you're locked in a room together for hours?" 

"Working," Jim said shortly, as Pavel watched them silently from his chair. 

Hikaru scoffed, "Working?" he asked, shaking his head. "Or is Lavinia  _working_ the three of you, while you high five each other above her head. 

Quickly, Jim shot up from his chair and stood over Hikaru's. "Don't you fucking  _dare_ talk about her like that," he said, his tone almost deadly. "She is not some whore that you'd probably pay a few credits for, Sulu. Just because we spend time together, doesn't mean we're all fucking her." 

"So somebody's fucking her?" Hikaru asked. "If it's not you, who is it then?" 

"Hikaru, really?" Pavel finally spoke. "Even if Lavinia was sleeping with someone here, why is it any of your business? If you wanted to ask her out, you should've done it back when she first arrived or a few weeks after her arrival. Maybe she waited for you to ask her and when you didn't , she gave up." 

HIkaru glared at him, "Can't say I blame her either," Pavel continued with a shrug. "You are pretty dense when it comes to these things." 

"Shut the fuck up, Pavel!" Hikaru yelled, as the young man snickered. "Maybe Nyota was right then. Maybe Lavinia's fucking a few people here to get three meals a day and a bed to slee-" 

The sound of screaming stopped him, the words stuck in his throat, as they all fell silent; staring at each other. Quickly scrambling to their feet, they ran out the door and down the hall.

"What the fuck is that?" Jim shouted, as they ran. 

A few seconds later, Leonard and Chris came running around the corner of another hallway. "Did you hear that?" Leonard asked, as they all came to a stop. 

They nodded, "Where the fuck is it coming from?" Chris asked, looking at the others. 

Another scream ripped through the air and they all turned to look down another hall. "That sounds like it's coming from medical," Pavel said, as Chris and Leonard took off. 

Bursting through the door of medical, the screaming had stopped by then. However, the sound of sobs and whimpers replaced it, though there wasn't a person in sight. Making their way into the room, Pavel and Hikaru separated, each looking in the supply closet and in Leonard's office. Chris, Jim and Leonard moved around the gurney's and didn't see anyone.

While Jim and Leonard went to check the operating room, Chris crouched down to look under the gurney. Under one, there was nothing. Then he turned his head and was startled to find Lavinia kneeling underneath the other gurney, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands over her ears. 

"Shit," he whispered, moving closer to her. "Lavinia." 

She jumped and screamed, pushing away his hands as he took hold of her. "NO!" 

"Shhh, Lavinia. It's me," he said, shaking her lightly, as she thrashed about. It's me! It's Chris!" 

Lavinia opened her eyes and grew still in his grasp, staring at him. "Tearstained and wild eyed, she trembled and shuddered as each breath wracked her body.   
  


"Come n," he said softly. "Come out, Lavinia. It's okay." 

Slowly but surely, Lavinia inched her way out rom under the gurney, like a scared kitten coming out to play. The bright lights of medical made her wince, as she held her hand up to block it out. She saw Leonard and Jim standing near the other gurney, as Chris kept his hands on her arms. 

Helping her to her feet, Lavinia wobbled a bit, steading herself against his arms. "What happened." Leonard asked, as the others looked at her with concern; and a little bit of fear mixed in. 

"W-" she frowned, as she looked around the room. "No.." she whispered, shaking her head. 

Pulling away from Chris, Lavinia quickly rushed to the wall of cabinets and pulled a door open. Inside, all the bottles were lined up, labeled and filled with the contents that were supposed to be inside. 

"No, no, no," she shook her head, pulling each cabinet open. 

"Lavinia..." 

She turned around quickly and looked at them, "All of this was on the floor just a few minutes ago," seh said, shaking her head. "Everything was on the floor- all the bottles and all of this.." 

They watched as she scanned the counter tops and opened cabinets. "Didn't you hear it?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Hikaru asked. 

Lavinia shook her head in disbelief. "The glass? Stuff breaking?" 

When they all shook their heads, she moved past them, looking down at the floor. To her shock and horror, the puddle that once covered the floor was gone. At that moment, Lavinia began to cry; lost and confused as the others, if not more. 

"Oh god," she gasped, shaking her head. "Oh god..." 

She collapsed to the floor in a shuddering mess, crying hysterically. Chris knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her to his side. 

"What's happened to me?" she whimpered, as he held her. "What's happening to me?" 


	21. Chapter 21

" **The Fridge"**

Leonard sighed, as he set the empty tea cup into the sink, while Jim leaned against the counter next to him. 

"That was probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Jim said, shaking his head. "Do you think maybe she's reliving parts of her life.. or death?"

"It seems like she is," Leonard said, shaking his head. "But at the same time... it's all too weird for me to even think like that. I mean, she's here Jim. With us in this present time." 

Jim nodded, "So what the fuck is going on in the timeline that she came from?" he concluded. "I'm worried, Bones. What if we wake up tomorrow and she's either gone or..." 

"Don't," Leonard shook his head. "Please don't say it, Jim. I know it might be a possibility if we don't figure out what the hell happened to her... but I don't want to think about it." 

"Alright, Bones," Jim nodded. "I'm going to make something for her to eat. Maybe Grandpa Tiberius' chicken pot pie?" 

Leonard nodded, "We do have all that chicken that has to be separated," he thought. "Give me a couple minutes and I'll help, yeah?" 

Jim nodded as he went to search for the baking dish, "Sure thing," he said, grabbing the white ceramic bowl. "I just hope she'll have calmed down enough by the time dinner rolls around. Think of how uncomfortable it would be to sit at the dinner table, after crying your eyes out." 

"Yeah," Leonard nodded, as he walked out of the kitchen. "Really uncomfortable." 

.................

**Chris's Room.**

Lavinia sniffled and hiccuped, as she lay under the blankets, watching as Chris moved around his room. "I-I'm not crazy," she said, as he closed the blinds. "Not crazy." 

"You're not," he said, moving to sit down on the bed. "But, we still have to figure out what happened." 

She closed her eyes and let out a shuddery breath, as Chris reached out and placed his hand against the side of her head, stroking it gently as she tried to relax. "I know you're spooked," he continued. "Believe me, Lavinia. I can't even begin to imagine what you saw." 

"I don't want to be left alone anywhere in this place,' she said, opening her eyes. 

"Okay," Chris nodded. "Do you want to stay here or would you rather I stayed in your room? 

Lavinia looked around the bedroom and shook her head, "Can I stay in here?" she whispered, feeling safer in his bedroom. 

"Of course," he nodded. "After dinner, we'll stop at your room to get something for you to wear to bed. Your toothbrush and your hairbrush too, since I don't have an extra toothbrush and I don't think a comb is going to get through all of this hair." 

Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Chris sighed. "And if you can't be with me all day long, then we will work something out with the others," he said. "Who are you comfortable with? Besides Leonard and Jim?" 

She thought for a moment, before speaking. "Scotty?" she offered. "Christine of course, if she can stay for a few hours on visits and Pavel isn't so bad." 

"What about HIkaru?" Chris asked, even though he felt uncomfortable asking about him. 

To his surprise, Lavinia shook her head. "Things are weird between us," she said. "I think he had intentions to court me, but obviously that never happened." 

Chris nodded, "It didn't,' he agreed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'll let them know and we'll figure out something, okay?" 

"Okay," Lavinia nodded, shifting her head against the pillow. 

"Try to rest,' Chris said, getting up. "I'm going to be between here and the bathroom, cleaning. I should probably clear some space in the closet and dresser, since we have to fit all your things in here." 

"I don't have much," she mumbled. "Though.. I did receive questionable articles of clothing from Christine during her last visit." 

Pulling the closet door open, Chris turned on the light and looked at the jumbled mess of clothes and hangers. "Well, I'm sure we'll figure something out," he said, trying to figure out the best place to start. "Once we get everything in here, we'll talk about sprucing up the place. As much as I hate to say it, this is going to be our home for the unseeable future." 

.............

**Jim's office. Four days later.**

Hikaru knocked on the door before pushing it open, stepping in and looking around. "Jim?" 

Stepping over a piles of papers and boxes, Hikaru shook his head at the mess. "Jim? Are you in here?" he called out again. "Buried beneath all this shit?" 

Making his way over to the desk that held the computer, he stood by the chair and waited for Jim to pop out and scare him. It was always guaranteed to happen, when stepping into Jim's little world. It took six years and countless black eyes and bust lips to Jim, for anyone to prepare themselves for it. 

When Jim didn't pop out behind the endless stacks of papers, Hikaru sighed. Chris had sent him down to pick up some files from storage before dinner, something Hikaru didn't have time to deal with. It always ended with him being suckered into having a drink or six, before Jim managed to bust his ass and fracture something. He was hungry and exhausted, after spending several hours doing his own research and tending to his botany lab. 

Shuffling the contents on Jim's desk, HIkaru managed to find a pen and  turned a piece of paper over to write a quick note to Jim; listing the files that Chris wanted on his desk by the end of the night. After writing the note, Hikaru searched through the mess of papers and PADDS to find the tape, knowing that he if just left the paper on the desk it would disappear. 

Moving a folder to the side, Hikaru couldn't help but notice the name written on the tab.

_Lavinia_

Frowning, Hikaru slowly opened the folder and was shocked to find it full of papers and writings. Setting the note down to the side, Hikaru started shifting through the contents of the file. Most of the pages were copies from the printer, the text marked out with thick black lines. Many said the same thing; an untimely death at the tender age of nineteen, grievances from close friends and Lavinia's parents. Then he stumbled across the next article and felt his blood run cold, for it was the statement from the head of Pike Industries; a Charles Pike, commenting on the death of Lavinia. 

"What the..." he muttered, as he rifled through the remainder of articles and notes.

He then paused, feeling all the air rush out of him, as he settled on the photograph. At first, Hikaru couldn't figure out what hurt the most. The lack of truth from Lavinia, Chris and Jim. Or the fact that Lavinia looked do so happy in the picture, as she stood next to a dapper Christopher Pike in what looked like an ornate room. Then, the feeling of anger took over; blinding white rage that shook him and made him want to rip the photograph into a million pieces. 

Jim knew, which meant that Leonard possibly knew about it. And if Jim had told them, both Chris and Lavinia had been walking around for months with this secret. It started to all make sense, the fact that Lavinia had been distant after they went off that night. The distance she put between herself and him, or the fact that when he knocked on her door some nights to see if she wanted to watch a film, he was met with total silence. The dreamy look in her eyes when she sat at the breakfast table, early the next morning, her cheeks flushed and her hair tangled beyond belief.

Clearly, Lavinia was getting more than just a good night's worth of sleep.  One day, Hikaru knew that he would look back and realize that he was acting foolish, being angry about Lavinia sleeping with Christopher. They weren't dating and Lavinia didn't express any interest in doing such that with him. But the lies and hiding the truth from the others, when they could've helped figure out her case. Or the simple idea of telling Hikaru that she wasn't interested, instead of blowing him off to hide in her room or to spread her legs for his boss. Maybe, just maybe, he would've understood had she been better about the entire thing. 

Scooping all the papers back into the folder, Hikaru picked it up and stormed through the mess with little care. He was going to get answers. And he was going to get them now. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**The Blue Room**

Hikaru stormed into the living room, clutching the folder in his hand. HIs eyes wandered around the room, taking in the activities that were in session. Scotty and Pavel were playing a card game that included a lot of alcohol and cursing, as Pavel wiped Scotty clean of his poker chips. Jim was busy tinkering at the television, while Leonard sat on the sofa to yell at him. In the corner by the windows, Chris and Lavinia sat at one of the tables. Hikaru watched as Lavinia laughed at something the older man was saying. 

Blind with rage, Hikaru made his way over to them. Slamming the folder down between them, startled them both out of their conversation. The room fell silent as everyone turned to look over at the trio. 

Lavinia glanced down at the folder then back at Hikaru. "What are you doing? she asked, as he stood before them. 

"What the fuck is this?" he yelled, opening the folder to expose the contents within. "How long have you known about this?" 

Lavina turned to look down at the papers and paled, seeing the truth that she and Chris had kept hidden from him and the others for so long. 

"Hikaru, I-" she stuttered, as he shook his head. 

"When did you plan on telling the rest of us?" 

"Hikaru I think you should cal-" Chris started, before Hikaru turned to him,

"Don't!" he shouted. "Don't tell me to calm down!" 

Jim and Leonard slowly approached them, "Dude.." Jim started, as Hikaru turned to look at him. 

"I found this shit in your office!" Hikaru yelled, pointing to the mes on the table. "How could you keep information like this?" 

The blonde sighed, "Because it wasn't my place to tell anyone," he said. 

Lavinia stood up from her seat, "Hikaru, please stop," she begged, reaching out to place her hand on his arm. 

Quickly tugging his arm away, Lavinia stepped back as he glared at her. "It was me who requested that the information be kept secret," she said, finding her voice. "Until I knew more, I didn't want to say anything." 

"What are we talking about?" Scotty asked, finally speaking up. "What information?" 

Keeping his eyes on Lavinia, Hikaru spoke. "It seems that Lavinia here, is engaged to be married," he started. 

Scotty nodded, "Oh, well.. congrats, lass," he said, totally unaware that the bombshell was about to come. 

"She's engaged to our boss, who has expressed "great sadness for the loss of the woman he loves". Isn't that right?" 

"Wait... what?" Pavel asked, shaking his head. "I don't get it." 

Chris sighed, shaking his head. "Lavinia and I are from the same time," he said, as Pavel continued to frown. "Where Lavinia came from, she is engaged to me or another alternative form of me." 

"What else are you two keeping secrets about?" Hikaru asked, inching closer to Lavinia. "You're both off, living in a fantasyland, while we're in the dark about everything." 

"Stop it," Lavinia said, shaking her head. 

Grabbing her by the arm, Hikaru pulled her close to him. "What else are you hiding, Lavinia?" he asked.

She struggled against his grip, "You're hurting me!" she yelled, trying to wrench her arm out of his iron clad grip. "LET GO OF ME!" 

"I think the lady told you to let go," Leonard said, placing a firm grip on Hikaru's shoulder. "So, if I were you.. I'd listen." 

"I want you gone," Hikaru hissed, pushing Lavinia away from him. 

Moving quickly, Jim reached out and grabbed Lavinia, before she could hit the floor. "I don't want to ever see you again in this place! Go back to wherever the fuck you came from and finish out what your destiny is!" 

"You don't get to say who stays and who goes," Chris snapped. 

Hikaru turned and looked at him, laughing bitterly. "So, because she warms your bed and lets you fuck her, she gets to stay?" he asked. "Real nice, Pike. Remember Spock? The one you trained since day one? The one who died because of your mistake?" 

"Enough," Chris snapped, as Hikaru laughed. 

"Your fiance isn't the knight in shining armor you think he is," Hikaru said, turning to look at Lavinia. "He's going to slip up one day and you'll end up just like Spock did. A bullet right in that pretty head of yours." 

Leonard nearly growled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared, as Lavinia flinched. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Hikaru's mouth, as he stood before her. Not only did he physically assault her, grabbing her like a toy, but he wished her dead. 

"Fine," she said quietly, almost deadly. "I'll leave." 

Hikaru nodded, "Good." 

"In fact," Lavinia turned to look at the others. "I will not wait for any medical clearance and I plan on leaving as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning." 

"Lavinia wait!" Leonard said, as she pushed past him. "You cannot go running off, because some little shit thinks he has authority here!" 

She continued walked, hitting her shoulder against Hikaru; hard enough to make him stumble. Lavinia then turned to Pavel, her gaze withering and making him squirm. 

"Fix that goddamn computer and send me the hell home!" 

Heading to the door, Lavinia was almost out into the hall, when Hikaru's next blow stopped her. 

"I hope your death is slow and painful." 

Hands trembling, Lavinia glanced at the small table against the wall and eyed the hardcover tomb. Picking it up, she quickly turned around and threw the book at him with a screech. Not quick enough to duck, the book nailed him against the chin, making him stumble back a few feet. Inside, Lavinia was cheering with glee, as Hikaru yelled out in pain. 

"I hope you rot in hell," she spat, before turning on her heel and running out of the room. 

..................

**Lavinia's room.**

"Lavinia! Lavinia wait!" Jim shouted, as he chased after her. 

Pushing the door to her room open, Lavinia quickly ran in and slammed it shut behind her, twisting the locks. Leaning against the oak door, she closed her eyes and gasped for air as Jim pounded on the door. 

"He didn't mean it, Vinia!" he yelled, as her head thumped against each thump he gave the door. "Please don't leave!" 

"GO AWAY!" she screamed. 

After a few minutes, the pounding stopped. Lavinia could hear his footsteps retreating, most likely heading back into the living room to watch Hikaru get screamed out by the others. Lavinia let out a trembling breath and closed her eyes, feeling nothing but numbness and white-hot anger Her hands shook and she squeezed them into fists, the urge to hit something was at a high. 

She moaned in pain as the feeling of a coil, wrapping tightly around her body grew, making it harder to breathe. Opening her eyes, Lavinia looked down and let out a startled cry. The clothes she had put on, after taking a shower that afternoon, were gone. The sweatpants and thermal top, had been replaced with a long beaded green and black gown. 

Pushing away from the door, Lavinia rushed towards the vanity and let out a pained gasp. The messy ponytail that held her frizzy red curls, had been replaced with a sleek and fancy up do. Jewels covered her neck and hung form her ears. She could feel the familiar pinch from a pair of heels on her feet, and the slow strangulation of a corset around her ribs. After a few seconds of staring at herself in disbelief, Lavinia began to panic. 

Trembling hands reached up and started pulling at the hairpins, crying out as some were caught and pulled against her scalp. Clawing at her hair, she managed to pull it down into a tangled mess.

"Dammit!" she screeched, ripping the necklace off; chucking it across the room. 

She needed a way out. Tugging at the bodice of her gown was pointless, since it required another person to undo the fastenings at the back. Pulling at the drawers from the vanity, Lavinia balanced one against her hip and dug through it, searching for something sharp to cut at the gown.

When nothing appeared, she let out a cry. "NO!"

The drawer went flying across the room, slamming into the dresser; the contents spilling out and rolling across the carpet. Lavinia began to knock the bottles and boxes off the vanity, throwing a few items across the room and screamed and cried. She couldn't see anything as she cried, hearing the glass break. Each breath she took came out in a strangled gasp, for it was too hard to breath and cry at the same time. Lavinia picked up a hand mirror, ready to throw it, when she stopped at looked around the room.

It was changing. The walls when from white to red, and the furniture went from basic to ornate. Lavinia looked into the mirror again, her eyes went and mascara smudged under her eyes. She cried at the reflection before her; a broken girl, confused and lost, as the world around her spun out of control. Letting out a wail, Lavinia threw the hand held mirror at the one on the vanity. Glass shattered onto the table top and spilled onto the floor. Quickly turning, as best as she could, Lavinia rushed to the door and pulled it open; spilling out into the hall.

............

**The Fridge**

"What the fuck just happened?" Scotty asked, as he poured a glass of scotch for Chris.

"A disaster," he mumbled, taking the glass from him. "I'm sorry we never told you guys."

The Scot nodded, "It's fine," he said. "Ah understand that yer personal life isn't up for discussion. Yeh would've told us when the time was right."

Leonard shook his head, "I want to kill that little bastard," he growled. "What gives him the goddamn right to put his hands on her like that? Or to give out orders?"

"Len-" Chris started, as the doctor continued.

"Last I checked-"

"Last I checked, I was in charge here," Chris cut him off, giving him a stern glare.

Jim shook his head, "Are we really going to send her back?" he asked, looking at his friends. "Where the hell do we even send her? She doesn't know where she's from and neither do we!"

"I'm not fixing the computer to send her back to die," he said, shaking his head. "I wont' do it and you can't make me!"

Chris held up his hand, "No one is making you do anything, Pavel," he said. "She's not going anywhere."

Silence fell between all of them, as they stood around the table with a range of emotions between them all.

"So," Scotty cleared his throat. "What do we do now?"

 Before anyone could answer, the sound of heels clicking against the floor and ragged sobs filled their ears. They turned to look at the doorway, as the noise grew closer and closer, when a flash of green, black and red went by. 

"Shit!" Chris shouted, dropping the glass onto the floor. "Lavinia!" 

The others quickly followed him out of the kitchen and down the hall, as Lavinia ran towards the door that led outside. 

"Wait!" 

"No!" 

"DON'T YOU DARE!" 

"STOP!" 

Lavinia pushed the door open and stepped out into the chilly evening air, looking back once at the worried faces of the man she loved, her brother and friends. Then, the door slammed shut behind her and she disappeared from their view. 

Chris quickly wrenched the door open, "Lavinia!" he yelled, as the door hit the wall. 

Even with the twinkling of the stars above the forest, Lavinia was nowhere in sight, as they rushed outside. She had vanished. 

...................

**Lavinia**

She pushed the door open ands stepped out into the chilly evening air, glancing back at the faces of the men who came to care for her; as did she. In that moment, as the door slammed shut behind her, the atmosphere changed around her. The few shouts from the men, turned into thousands and the air grew even colder. The ground beneath her went from steady and muddy, to hard and slanted, as she bumped into something.

"WATCH IT!"

Lavinia quickly faced foward, stumbling as she righted herself. All around her, people ran back and forth, screaming in fear. She could hear the sound of an orchestra playing in the distance, noting the opening strings to _Orpheus,_ as she stood rooted to the spot. 

"LAVINIA!"

Turning quickly, Lavinia stood on her toes and searched for the person who shouted her name. 

"Lavinia! Oh thank god!"

Lavinia gasped, "Lucy!"

The Irish maid pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "I couldn't find you! They started loadin' the boats.." she started, as she pulled Lavinia by the hand.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lavinia asked, as Lucy practically dragged her. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? I was helping you get ready for dinner and then you fainted? I had the doctor come in and he suggested you stay in for the evening..." 

Lavinia shook her head, "I- why are the boats being launched?" she asked. 

"Why are the boats.." Lucy shook her head. "Lavinia, the ship." 

When the red head didn't answer, Lucy sighed. "The ship hit an iceberg, Lavinia," Lucy said. "Remember when Mr. Andrews came by and ordered us to dress warmly, take our lifebelts and head up to the boat deck?" 

Suddenly, it all came back to her. Boarding in Southampton, stopping in Cherbourg and Queenstown, before heading out into the opening ocean. The tour of the ship and the fancy dinners with members of high society- of her society. It was April and she was due to be married at the end of the month. This was her voyage back to America and back to New York, after spending all of her childhood and teenaged years in Europe. This, this was how she died. 

"Oh god," she gasped, as a group of men pushed by them. 

Lucy took her by the hand, "Come on," she started pulling her again. "There are a few more boats this way! And thank god you put that coat on! It's getting colder and the seconds go by and you'd surely catch your death if you didn't put it on." 

Glancing down, Lavinia noticed that her outfit had changed yet again. This time, it was a charcoal grey tea gown, with a light blue sash under the bust. Over that, she wore a heavy white coat with gold buttons. 

"How bloody mad is this?" Lucy yelled over her shoulder, as they ran towards the last two boats on the starboard side. "The "Unsinkable Ship" is actually sinking? And there's not enough boats for all the poor souls onboard!" 

Lavinia couldn't reply, as she watched tearful wives and children being pulled onto lifeboats; their husbands and fathers standing and promising to see them in the morning and not to worry. In that moment, Lavinia thanked her lucky stars that Chris wasn't there with her. She could remember the day after he asked her to marry him, as he came by to have breakfast with her. 

" _I could cancel my reservations and sail back with you,"_ he offered, as a servant set down a fresh pot of tea, before leaving. " _We could celebrate our engagement upon the grandest ship to be built under The White Star Line. It would be a grand story to tell our children, no? "_

 _"Are you suggesting we do something out of character, since we won't have a chaperone with us?"_ she remembered teasing.  _"I'll be fine, darling. Lucy and I will have a grand old time, especially since she's never been on a ship before. At least, not one that traveled so far."_

And now, here she was, waiting behind a group of panicked people. All fighting to get a spot in a lifeboat. 

Hikaru was going to get his wish on that night. 

For Lavinia Rose Watson-Campbell would die a very slow and painful death, as the Titanic sank from under her. 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Pavel's Office.**

"Can you track her, Pavel? Maybe figure out where she went?" Jim asked, as they crowded around Pavel and the computer. 

Pavel shrugged as his fingers flew across the keyboard, "If I can get this damn thing up and running, maybe," he said. "But if this was something out of our control? No. I won't be able to determine where she went." 

At that moment, Leonard came running in with a PADD in his hands. "Hold on!" he exclaimed. 

"What? What happened?" Chris asked, as Leonard stood next to him. 

"When Lavinia had that cold spell, I placed a tracker in her arm," he reported, as he tapped furiously at the screen. 

The others stared at him in shock, "It was the only way I could monitor her heart rate, blood pressure and everything else. Especially in the middle of the night, when I would stay up to research. It also keeps track of her body temperature, which doesn't look so good right now."

He moved forward and set the PADD on the table, hooking it up to the old laptop that barely worked like the desktop. The stats were up then pulled up onto the only working device in the room- Pavel's television. Lavinia's heart rate was elevated, along with her breathing. The body temperature was lower than usual, which indicated that she had been thrown into a climate that was much too cold for her to handle. 

"Shit," Chris whispered, staring at the screen. "Does this show us anything about where she might be?" 

At that moment, Hikaru chose to come into the room. "What are you doing? he asked, as several sets of angry eyes turned to him. 

Jim moved away from the table and stormed up to him, "Maybe you should have front row seats to watch her die," he snarled, as Scotty quickly pulled him back.

"No, no," he shook his head. "Don't, laddie." 

"What?" Hikaru asked, confused. "What are you talking about?" 

Christopher shook his head, "Lavinia disappeared not even twenty minutes after the shit you pulled," he said. 

"W-what do you mean she disappeared?" 

Pavel rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you give a shit, Hikaru!" he yelled, shocking the others with his outburst. "You wanted her to die and now she's going to!" 

"Better take a seat," Jim said, as he moved back to the table. "Looks like you're getting the show of your life tonight." 

..............

**Titanic. Starboard Side. North Atlantic. April 15th, 1912**

Lavinia and Lucy stood in the crowd of struggling passengers, as women and children were being loaded into one of the few remaining lifeboats. 

"I need more women and children, please!" the officer shouted, waving them through. "Step forward, miss." 

Beneath her feet, Lavinia could feel the ship shifting into a tilt. She could hear the groaning of the steel and iron, as the Atlantic pulled her down into the icy depths. IN the few minutes that she found herself back on the ship, Lavinia could tell that it was sinking fast. There wasn't much time left, before all of this would be gone; the ship, the lives of thousands, the dreams of new beginnings. As she waited for a seat, her memories came tumbling back to her in flashes, making her head spin. 

She could remember the joy she felt, stepping out of the car and staring up at what was dubbed "The Unsinkable Ship," in awe. How her first night consisted of her dining wiht the other first class passengers; Margret Brown and the Astors, who were looking forward to the upcoming wedding at the end of the month. Thomas Andrews, moving about with his notebook and pencil in hand, scribbling down every detail of the ship within the pages; politely take the time to answer questions that Lavinia had asked him about his pride and joy. 

She could remember the day before that evening, drinking tea on her private promenade outside her cabin, and the walk along the boat deck. Reading her the stateroom that her father had paid for, which was fit for a queen. And after Lucy helped her into one of the many new gowns that was purchased for this trip back to America, it was down the carpeted hall to the Grand Staircase. Lavinia remembered taking her first trip down those steps, feeling like a princess again, one who made her way down to the prince who waited for her. While Christopher wasn't there to experience the journey, she did write a small note on the stationary left in her room about finding a summer home with a grand staircase. 

It was startling, how quickly her memories came back at her, all at once. Memories from before boarding the ship, to the days she spent, prepping for her upcoming wedding with Lucy's help. 

 _"I don't care what Mother says! You're to be my matron of honor!"_ Lavinia said, as she went over the list of things she would have to do, once they arrived in New York. " _Christopher will speak to her if she's to give any problem about it."_

 _"You're lucky, Lavinia,"_ Lucy said, as she picked out a dress for dinner. " _How many girls can say that their fiance is willing to cross with the mother-in-law?"_

Lavinia giggled. " _He knows about her and how awful she can be. I don't think he likes her that much, since she was awfully rude to him when he came by to ask for my hand."_ she sighed. " _Lucy, I never thought I'd be lucky enough to marry someone as wonderful as him. I think we'll be happy in New York. And you will too, since I can't do all this without you."_

There had been reports of an early arrival to New York, to which Lavinia had hoped to surprise Christopher at his family home, before checking in at a hotel in the morning. So many dreams of their future, which would begin on the twenty-third of April, before traveling to the Pike estate in the Hudson Valley for a week long honey-moon. 

" _I'll take you wherever you want to go in the summer,"_ Christopher said, the morning he was due to leave for New York. " _But I want to keep you on land for a little while."_

But none of it mattered now. The sea would swallow all the hopes and dreams, the promises for a better life. Gone in an instant. 

"There's only room for one more!" 

Lavinia blinked and looked at he outstretched hand of the office, his face pleading, then back at Lucy. She nodded, her movements urgent. Quickly, Lavinia pulled off her coat and wrapped it around Lucy. 

"Get in the boat." 

Lucy shook her head, "W-what? No!" 

Pushing her forward, the officer pulled Lucy by the wrist and started pulling her over the side of the ship. Lucy pulled way and grabbed Lavinia by the arms, her concern and fear etched across her face. 

"What are you doing? Get in the boat, Lavinia!" she begged.

Lavinia shook her head, "I'll get the next one," she urged. "Take this boat and try to stay warm." 

But Lucy shook her head, "What if you can't get on that boat?" she asked. "What if you don't make it?" 

"Oh Lucy," she said softly, reaching up the cradle her face in her hands. "I'll get on the next boat and we'll find each other in New York." 

"Come along, Miss!" the officer urged, tugging her arm. "We don't have time." 

Lavinia quickly slipped the diamond engagement ring off her finger and slipped it onto Lucy's. "If we don't end up on the same rescue ship," she started. "And you reach New York first, you give this to Christopher. IF anything should happen to me, you tell him that I'm sorry. So very, very sorry and that I love him very much." 

"Lavinia, please don't do this!" Lucy cried, as she was shoved onto the bench in the life boat. 

Stepping back, Lavinia gave her a small but sad smile. "You're my best friend, Luce. A sister even," she said, as Lucy gripped the side of the lifeboat. "I'll see you soon. I promise." 

And with that, she turned on her heels and took off down the deck as Lucy screamed after her. 

"NO! LAVINIA, NO!" 

"AND LOWER AWAY!" 

Lavinia fought through the bitter cold that nipped at her bare skin, as she ran up the quickly sloping deck of the ship; Lucy's screams now blending in with the thousands of others all around her. 

................

**Pavel's Office.**

"Her heart rate is way too high!" Chris exclaimed, as Leonard took note of the drastic increase.

"What the fuck is she doing?" he muttered, looking at the various stats. "It's like she's running for her life." 

Pavel shook his head, "What if she's being chased? Like.. someone's going after her?" he asked. "What if someone kills her?" 

Jim shook his head, "I can't watch this," he said, standing from his seat. "I can't sit here and watch her die, all because we couldn't find a way to save her." 

"What are yeh going to do, lad?" Scotty said, as he turned to look at Chris. 

"I don't know," Chris said, feeling useless as ever in that moment. "I don't think there is anything I can do, Scotty." 

The engineer looked away sadly, as Chris watched the screen before him. "I'm losing her.. after everything I promised.......I'm losing her." 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**North Atlantic. 3AM. April 15th, 1912**

 

The wreckage of the grandest ship in the world bobbed through the still waters, as the vast and endless blanket of stars twinkled above. The sound of waves breaking against debris and bodies, mixed with the final sobs, screams and prayers of the dying souls, tapered off in the evening air. 

Bodies clung to bits and pieces of the ship, thrown overboard before the she took her final plunge intot he inky black water. Others bobbed around due to the lifebelts, which did nothing but keep them afloat  as they died a painful death. In the distance, a lone lifeboat made its way into the field of remains, the oars splashing as they hit the water. 

"IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?" 

The voice echoed in the darkness, as the officer and his crew searched for survivors. They continued rowing through the bodies, reaching out to move them out of the boats path. They continued to scream and shout, hoping that one or a handful of people would respond. That someone survived the horrific tragedy that caught them all off guard. 

Within the mass of bodies and debris, a deck chair bobbed in and out of the water, as Lavinia laid across her; half her body in the icy water. Long after the Titanic went down, and the cries of the helpless decreased, Lavinia found herself in and out of consciousness. It hurt to breath, to move and to even think. Her tears had long subsided, the salty tear tracks crystalized on her cheeks. 

"Row, row, row your boat," she whispered, as her teeth clinked together. "Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, life is but a dream.." 

Lucy would sing her the silly lullaby when it was bath time at in the Watson-Campbell household when she was a small child. As the minutes ticked by, her breathing began to slow as the breaths came out in short pants; her body was slowly shutting down. In the distance she could hear them calling, searching for survivors. 

_I'm right here. Please save me. Please help me. Don't leave me out here to die like this._

But she was so tired. After watching and hearing the people around her die within the half and hour since the ship went down, the fear ran through her as she gripped onto the chair. The mere thought that she was going to die and that there was nothing to stop it, was too much for her to handle. 

_I don't want to die._

As she floated, dying slowly and painfully, she thought about the others. She hoped that Lucy made it safely away from the ship and towards the rescue ship. She though about her brother, who lived in another time far away, and hoe she wanted to say so much more to him. She wanted to tell him how much she'd grown to love him in the few months, after learning the startling truth. She thought about Jim, Pavel and Scotty and how she would miss them so much. 

She though of Chris and wished she fought harder to get into the boat with Lucy, cursing at herself for foolishly acting on fear to run off on a sinking ship. How she could've made in out of this alive and into a boat, heading to New York. To be married in a few short days, being a life of promise with a man who loved her after meeting her only once. And then she thought about her Chris. The one in another time, who she was deeply in love with and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. The promises they made to one another, along with the hopes and dreams of starting over after everything with Starfleet came to an end. 

A promise of babies and settling into a big house, being a wife to a man who would help her learn all there was to know in a world that was so different from what she knew of. 

 _"A boy and girl,"_ Chris said one night, which felt like years ago. _"Little clones of the both of us. Honestly, I wouldn't mind being surrounded by a whole mix of boys and girls. As long as I have them with you. That's all that matters."_

 _"Well, you better take your time,"_ she teased.  _"It's me that has to give birth to them after all."_

But now? All those hopes and dreams went down with the Titanic that night, and now..she would go down with it. 

_Hikaru gets his wish._

Closing her eyes, Lavinia felt her body relax into the arms of death, as the lifeboat rowed by her. As she neared unconsciousness, Lavinia felt two hands pulling her up off the chair. The sound of her hair and dress ripping from the oak, as the icicles broke away, filled the silent air around her. She opened her eyes slowly, staring at the figure before her. But it was tok dark and she couldn't think straight to even take in the face, to see who was before her. It wasn't until the hard smash against her skull-  _one, two, three-_ and the sudden embrace of a million knives stabbing her entire body, that Lavinia's fate was sealed. 

Slipping beneath the surface, Lavinia sank into the icy depths of the North Atlantic. In the last few thoughts she had, she could picture the man who would be waiting for her at the dock in New York, checking his pocket watch every minute with nervousness and excitement. She then pictured the same man, sitting in a chair by the door that she ran out of, hoping and waiting that she would walk back through it; take her in his arms and make sure that she would never disappear on him like she did again. 

It broke her already dying heart. 

The girl out of time. 

One who gained and lost so much in such a short period of time, slipped further and further into the abyss until she was nothing more but a speck in the sea. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chris sat behind his desk, slouched down in the chair, staring at the items before him on his desk. The various PADDs scattered about with his work, a container holding pens and pencils, the stack of books that Lavinia left for him from her days in the library. Photographs of the life he had before Starfleet forced him underground. 

A bottle of very aged and very strong whiskey and an empty glass, sat in the middle of it all. Pulling the drawer to the left open, Chris pulled out several other objects and laid them out across the mess. 

First, was the necklace he had given Lavinia for Christmas. When she vanished, he and Leonard went to her room and found it trashed. The vanity mirror was in shatters, large shards of glass on the table and floor around it. The chair was thrown onto its back, and her belongings were all over the room. The chain of the necklace had been broken, as if she had ripped it from her neck in a moment of panic. Chris found it in a pile of books that fell off the dresser near the door. 

The next object was a hair comb, encrusted with red and green stones in the shape of a rose. On a trip to Italy circa 1925, while keeping tabs on a former billing clerk for Starfleet, he and Lavinia were prowling the streets of Venice as a married couple on their honeymoon. On the way back to their departure zone, she wandered into a shop. When Chris tried to pull her away from the counter, insisting that it was "time to go home," and that shopping wasn't part of the job, she quickly caught sight of the comb and begged for him to wait. 

_But it's so pretty! I've never seen such a lovely hair comb!_

Unable to say no, due to the small pout that she was giving him, Chris caved in and bought the comb for her. When they stepped out into the hot sun, the stones twinkled in the light as they sat in the blonde curls of her disguise. 

The rest of the items consisted of various knickknacks she found from various trips: a book of poetry and a picture of them all from Christmas. But Chris was focused on the final item on his desk, the one that was kept in the desk drawer under old reports and broken PADDs that he neglected to send down to Scotty for repair. The photograph that Lavinia had brought him, after she discovered their past, was till in the file that Jim kept in his office. Without any of them knowing, Chris slipped out one afternoon and found the photograph in an archive in lower Manhattan. As quickly as he slipped into the building, he was out, holding the original copy in his hands. 

It didn't sooth the pain he felt, as he looked at it everyday to reassure himself that Lavinia was in fact real. That she was there, wandering the halls and in his arms, for the few short months that he had with her. Seven months. It went by so quickly, which normally happened when everyone was having fun. He fell in love, harder than ever before in his life. And she was gone. 

Grabbing the frame that sat on the corner of his desk, Chris pulled the back off and took the old photograph out and replaced it with the one he had stolen. Once the back was snapped back into place, he turned the frame over and sighed. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said softly, running his fingers across the glass. "I'm so sorry." 

.............

Pavel pushed back his chair, rubbing his eyes with heels of his hands. Standing up, he grabbed the empty coffee cups and bowls, before making his way out of his office and down to the hall. He need to eat, since the last time he touched a hot meal was twelve hours before. A shower too would probably do him good, his hair greasy and his skin clammy with sweat. 

The days went by in a blur after Lavinia died, leaving the young man to feel nothing but sadness and failure. He watched his friends- his family- fall apart around him; throwing themselves into alcohol and work, as the days went by. The night she died, Pavel drank himself stupid, only to wake up the next morning hovering over the toilet bowl for hours. After that, he locked up all the alcohol he could get his hands on and gave Jim the key with strict orders to hide it. 

Though, it didn't stop the others who had secret stashes in their rooms and offices. Leonard was drinking more frequently and heavily, as he sat in his room all day long. He avoided Christine  and the others, who tried to sooth his pain. Chris was the same way, locked in his office or bedroom, making no motion to converse with the others. The others kept themselves in isolation, the weight of the loss heavy on their hearts. Jim mourned as well, yet he kept on working, as did Pavel. 

They both worked to fix the programs, hoping to avoid such an event from happening again. If Lavinia could come and go without any explanation, then that meant they could as well. It was the last thing they wanted, losing another member to the small family they had created over three years. 

As Pavel stepped into the kitchen, he set the dirty dishes into the sink and went to the refrigerator. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was a quarter to six and nearly dinner time for many. With nothing looking to appetizing, he checked the freezer and found a pizza. Grabbing the box, he brought it to the counter and grabbed a baking tray. Turning the oven on, Pavel took the pizza out of the box and set it on the tray, before placing it on the top rack in the oven. 

He roughly twenty to twenty-five minutes, before it would be done. Eyeing the stack of dirty dishes, cups and utensils in the sink, Pavel grabbed the pair of dish gloves and pulled them on, reaching for the sponge. A few minutes away from the chaos and the constant reminder as to how they got to this moment, was welcomed and well needed. 

Turning the faucet on, Pavel grabbed the sponge and the soap, ready to forget. Even if it was only for a short period of time. 


	26. Chapter 26

One afternoon, as Pavel was  making his way back to his work station with a sandwich, everything had changed. It had started off like every other day, empty hallways and backed up chores in all directions. Every door, to every bedroom and office was closed and locked, meaning that no one wanted to be bothered by another. 

Pavel, who was busy working on tweaking the computer system and programs, missed the interaction between himself and his friends. To have something to talk about with someone, even if it was for a few minutes in passing, was long desired. But no one wanted to talk anymore. Everyone just wanted to sit in the dark and let it consume their very souls. 

Rounding the corner, Pavel started the long walk down the hall to his work room, yawning as he walked past one of the empty labs. The door was partially open, which didn't really surprise Pavel, as the sound within the lab did. There was a loud crash of glass breaking, followed by utter silence. He stopped and strained his ears to hear what would come next, hoping that it wasn't an intruder. 

"Hello?" 

It echoed down the empty hallway. A call that no one would respond to in the way that Pavel hoped. 

"Shit.." he muttered, biting his lip.

The sound of a whimpering cry could be heard within the room, as Pavel carefully pushed the door open all the way. Peering around the door, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just empty tables, lined with jars and other scientific equipment that hadn't been used in a while. Deciding that it was just his imagination, Pavel turned on his heel and started out of the room, when his eye caught movement on the floor behind one of the tables. 

A delicate foot, clad in a dark shoe, stuck out from behind a lab table. The foot moved in jerky movements, as the whimpering grew louder; almost in a shuddering, gasping jumble of crying and struggling for air. 

Setting the plate and cup down on the counter, Pavel slowly made his way towards the table, holding his breath in fear of what he would find. Maybe it was Nyota, returning after her abrupt trip to god only knows where. Reaching the table, Pavel slowly moved around it as the person came into view.

Dressed in a soaked gown of charcoal and blue, the thick patches of ice that covered her hair and eyelashes, Pavel shook his head. 

"Oh my god." 

Blood seeped out of the wound near her hairline, her eyes turning to look at him. She struggled to speak, as she began to cry. 

"Lavinia!" 

...................

Getting over the shock that Lavinia was back and lying on the ground in the lab, Pavel quickly got down on the floor next to her. He took one of her trembling hands into his, gasping at how cold they were and he quickly tried to rub some warmth into them. 

"What happened? Oh god, why are you soaked?" he asked frantically, trying to figure out what to do. 

Lavinia whimpered, her lips trembling and her teeth chattering, keeping her from speaking at all. 

"I'm going to get some help," he said, lightly touching her ice cold cheek. "Please,  _please,_ don't leave again." 

Scrambling up to his feet, Pavel rushed out of the room and back towards the staircase, taking the steps by twos as he rushed up to the next level. When he reached the office in question, Pavel began to pound on the door. 

"OPEN UP!" he shouted, as his fist pounded against the oak wood, over and over again. 

The sound of shuffling papers and footsteps could be heard behind the door, which swung open quickly. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris snapped, reeking of whiskey. "Are you out of your mind, Pavel?" 

Pavel grabbed his arm, "I need help!" he exclaimed. "It's serious!" 

Chris allowed himself to be dragged down the hall, as Pavel continued to shout for the others. 

"LEN! HELP!" he shouted, as they moved quickly down the hall towards the stairs. 

"Kid, I don't think Doctor McCoy is capable of doing anything that involves medical treatment," Chris said, as Pavel tugged on his arm. 

"Just.. shut the fuck up and move faster,' Pavel snapped, as they started down the stairs. 

They could hear the door to medical crash open, slamming against the walls, as Leonard shouted and cursed for the interruption. Pavel quickly rushed back to the lab, Chris nearly tripping over his own feet. 

"Pavel, seriously!" he huffed. "What the hell are you doing?" 

'WHY ARE WE FUCKIN' YELLIN' IN THE HALLS?" Leonard screamed from upstairs, as he struggled to make his way downstairs. "I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, THAT I AIN'T FIXIN' NO BROKEN BONES!" 

Pavel simply moved behind Chris and pushed him closer to the table and question, ignoring his protests and struggling as he was shoved around the table. 

"Dammit Pavel! I'm no-" he stopped when his foot hit something solid and heard the whimpering. 

Turning his head, Chris gasped. Lavinia looked up at him with wide eyes, tears leaking out of them as she shook violently on the floor. Moving around her, Chris got down on his knees and took her hands into his. 

"MCCOY! GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW!" he screamed, before turning to Pavel. "The blankets! Get the blanket from the first aid kid!" 

Pavel nodded, rushing to the closet that held the kit, while Chris kept his attention on Lavinia. Leonard stumbled in at that moment, cursing, as he stormed towards the table. 

"What the fu- Holy shit!" he cried, sobering up quickly as he got down on the floor next to them. "Shit! How the hell?" 

Chris shook his head, "I don't know," he said, as Lavinia whimpered. "Shhh, it's alright, Lavinia." 

"Here," Pavel said, tossing the blanket over to him. "I'm going to get more." 

He nodded, "Clothes too! Socks, sweaters, anything warm. And get Jim." 

As Pavel left, Leonard quickly assessed the situation, taking her pulse. "We need to move her now," he said, standing up. "I have to get her hooked up to a monitor and we need to get her body temperature up." 

"Are you sure you can do this?" Chris asked, as he stood up. 

"I think the sight of her just flooded all the booze out of my system," Leonard admitted, as Chris wrapped the blanket over her. "Get her up and move quickly. We'll take the elevator." 

With his help, they managed to get Lavinia up into a sitting position, before Chris scooped her up into his arms. Her head fell against his shoulder, her hair soaking the shoulder of his shirt. Following Leonard out of the room, they rushed down the hall to the elevator and waited for the car to stop on their floor. 

"I've got you,' Chris said, holding her tightly against him. "I've got you, Lavinia. It's going to be alright. You're safe." 

 


	27. Chapter 27

It was a mad dash from elevator to medical, as Chris got Lavinia onto a gurney. Leonard crashed around, grabbing supplies, while Chris dragged the portable heart monitor over. 

"Oh my god, is she back?" Jim asked, as he rushed into the room. 

Leonard set the various hyposprays down on the tray and snatched the scalpel. Taking hold of the front of her gown, he quickly cut the dress open and silently thanked god that she at least had something on underneath. Chris pressed the pads onto her chest, making sure they were hooked up to the monitor to get a clear heartbeat from her. 

"I need to assess the head wound and get her body temperature up and above freezing," Leonard said, examining the gash that still oozed of blood. "Shit, she might need blood too. Who knows how much she's lost from this wound or any other on her." 

Jim shook his head, "Did she say what happened/" he asked, as they moved quickly. 

"She can't speak," Chris said, as he took the other scalpel from Leonard. "Pavel found her in the lab on the floor. Don't know how she got here or what happened." 

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, looking up at Chris and Leonard. 

"I need you to get my med-kit from the desk- the one with the suture kit," Leonard said. "Rubbing alcohol rom the cabinet." 

Jim nodded and went to get the supplies, "Then I want you to call Pavel and get those clothes and blankets ready," he said. "We need to get her out of this stuff." 

"Check her toes," Leonard said, as Jim brought the med kid and bottle over. "Make sure she can move them." 

Chris moved from her side and down to the foot of the bed, unlacing the ribbons to her shoes. He then cupped her left foot in his hands and started rubbing them, trying to get some circulation and warmth into them. 

"Can you move your toes for me?" he asked, as Leonard got to work on the head wound. 

Lavinia let out a cry, thrashing about as the alcohol burned the gash of her head. Jim held her shoulders down as Leonard got to work, running the thread through the needle. 

"Come on, Vin," Chris begged. "Try to move your toes."

A few minutes later, her stocking clad toes moved up and down slowly. Chris let out a laugh and lightly squeezed her foot. "That's good, baby" he checked her other foot, the toes moving slowly as well. "Very good." 

Once the gash was stitched up and covered with a gauze pad for the time being. "Okay, we need to get these clothes off of her," Leonard said. "Where the hell is Pavel!?" 

The door crashed open as Pavel came running in, holding and armful of clothes and blankets. "I'm right here," he said, as Jim went to him. 

"Start organizing and getting them ready," Chris said, as he and Leonard sat Lavinia up. "The faster we get her into dry clothes, the faster I can start the process of getting her body temperature up." 

Lavinia's head fell against Chris's shoulder, as Leonard cut the back of her gown open. "It's alright," Chris assured her, as Leonard yanked and cut at the garment. 

"S-s-s- C-cold," she stuttered, her body wracked with pain as she trembled violently. She began to sob, wishing she could say more. 

Leonard passed the scalpel to Chris, "Cut the other side," he said, as he moved Lavinia into his arms. 

Cutting the other side of the gown, they took the shirt from Jim and tugged it over her head;it was difficult as Lavinia was unable to hold her arms up, to get them into the sleeves, yet they managed to get the shirt onto her. Reaching under, Chris ripped at the damp camisole, relieved that there wasn't a corset underneath. Laying Lavinia back down, they managed to get the dress off of her, exposing the old fashioned undergarments and stockings. 

It took a lot of effort and, on Leonard, Jim and Pavel's part, to keep their eyes off her exposed body. Chris tugged the underwear off, and pulled a fresh pair on, while they looked away. 

"Dammit Lavinia, it's not the time to be modest," Leonard said, as he was able to look again. "You're not the only girl we've seen in their bloomers." 

"Don't be mean," Jim said, as he collected the wet clothes. "She's been through enough as it is!" 

Tugging the flannel pants on, Chris grabbed the first blanket and covered her with it. Leonard started an IV, pumping the medication that would start the process of warming her body up. 

"I need heaters," he muttered, tossing the remains onto the tray. "And we need to move her to another bed that isn't wet." 

"Can we bring her up to her room? Pavel asked, as they got ready to move her. "Somewhere comfortable?" 

Chris shook his head, "We need to keep her down here for at least twenty-four to forty-eight hours," he said. "Just in case anything were to happen, we have access to supplies." 

Setting Lavinia down on a warm and dry bed, Chris went back to covering her with the blankets, while Leonard called Scotty to bring up heaters. During all the commotion, HIkaru came in to see what was going on. 

"I heard shouting," he said, when Jim looked over at him. "What happened?"  
  


Chris turned around to look at him, the movement exposing Lavinia on the gurney. 

"Oh my god," Hikaru gasped. "Lavinia! What happened?" 

She looked at him, a mix of emotions flashing across her face. She then looked at her brother, who nodded lightly. 

"She needs her rest," he said, looking up at Hikaru. "We'll move her once her body temperature is up and regulated." 

Hikaru nodded and Leonard continued, "I'll stay with her and keep and eye on her," he said. "Jim? Can you get her room set up? Make sure there's enough heat and blankets for her?" 

Jim nodded and made his way over to the bed, "Of course," he said. He then leaned down and kissed Lavinia's forehead. "We're going to take real good care of you, hummingbird." 

She closed her eyes and opened them again, silently thanking him. Jim gave her one more dazzling smile and he quickly left the room. Scotty came in quickly after, juggling two heaters in his hands. 

"Thank god," Leonard said, as Pavel helped the man. "Get them as close as you can, Scotty." 

"Two should do it," Scotty said, as he plugged one in. "Ah have ta make sure the heating is good in her room. Should take an hour or two ta tweak." 

"Thank you, Scotty," Chris said. 

The Scotsman nodded and lightly ruffled Lavinia's damp hair, "Yeh scared the bejesus out of us all, lass," he shook his head. "Ah can't tell yeh how relieved ah am to see yeh." 

"I'll check the security feeds," Pavel said. "See if I can pull up anything from that room." 

Once they left, the room grew quiet, save for the sound of the heart monitor beeping and the occasional whimper from Lavinia. 

"What do you want me to do?" Hikaru asked, unsure of what he could do for Lavinia. 

"I think we have it covered "Leonard said, as he cleaned up the supplies. "Thanks." 

Hikaru flinched at the curtness of Leonard's tone. "B-but there's gotta be something I can do!" he said, turning his attention to the woman on the gurney. 

Lavinia looked away from him, as Chris sat down next to her to start his watch over her. "How about you make some soup? The one that you're famous for? She's going to need a lot of warm liquids until further notice." 

Hikaru nodded, "I'll go start now," he said, moving towards the door. "And tea. She can drink tea, right?" 

Leonard nodded, "Tea is fine," he said. 

He took one last look at Lavinia, who wouldn't turn her head to look at him and left. Once she was sure that Hikaru wasn't in the room, she relaxed. Chris took her hand into his and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. 

"Get some rest," he said, pulling the top blanket further up to her chin. "I'll wake you up when it's time to eat." 

Lavinia nodded slowly and closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion and aches of her body take over. 


	28. Chapter 28

Lavinia laid quietly in bed, under the layers upon layers of blankets and quilts, watching as Leonard and Chris moved around. A day and a half after her arrival, spending most of it asleep, they waited for the numbness in her legs to subside enough to move her. She ate very little, her stomach upset still over the trauma she had endured and the overall exhaustion that consumed her. 

"Do you want me to bring another bowl of soup up? Leonard asked, coming towards the bed. 

He laid an extra blanket on top of the others, before resting his hand against her forehead. While she was alert and able to move every joint of her body, Leonard was still worried about the potential for pneumonia. He was so worried to the point that he checked her temperature and listened to her lugs every hour on the hour. 

"No, thank you," she whispered, tucking her nose into the quilts. 

"Are you  _sure?"_ he asked, as Chris turned up the heat in the bedroom. 

She nodded, as Chris moved to close the blinds and curtains, plunging the room into semi-darkness; the orange glow from the beside lamp filling the room. 

"Len, let her relax," he said, collecting the damp towels and clothes that Lavinia had slept in the day before. 

He sighed and nodded, "When I come back to check on you, I will have a bowl of soup for you," he warned. "I need you to eat at least some of it, otherwise I'll have to put an IV in you." 

"Okay," she nodded, as Leonard leaned forward to kiss her forehead. 

"Chris is going to stay with you for a while," Leonard nodded. "Christine's going to stop by either tonight or tomorrow with groceries and more clothes for you." 

Once he was sure that she was as well as possible, nearly buried under an extra ten pounds of fabric, Leonard left the room. 

"Do you want to keep the lights on?" Chris asked, as he crawled onto the bed. "Or do you want to turn them off?" 

"Can you read me a story?" Lavinia asked, looking up at him. "Something happy." 

He nodded, "I don't have any happy books in here," he admitted, as she snuggled up next to him. "But I've been told that I'm an  _exceptional_ storyteller." 

Lavinia sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she inhaled, taking in the smell of him. It was a source of comfort. A reminder that she was out of danger for the time being and somewhere safe. His clothes smelled like the laundry detergent they all used, a generic brand that Christine brought over from a grocery store. But underneath all that, it was a mix of everything that screamed Chris. A mix of old books, the cheap body wash that sat on the shelf in the shower and a little bit of her; floral scented shampoos and the one bottle of body mist that Christine had given her. 

"And if you fall asleep during the story, I won't mind,' he said. "It gives me plenty of time to change the ending." 

"Just keep talking," she said. "I missed your voice. So please, please keep talking." 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Chris dropped a kiss against her forehead. "Honey, I'll talk until you get tired of hearing my voice,' he promised. "I'll even record it for you, that way you can listen to it on a radio all day long." 

........................

It took a couple of days before Lavinia felt strong enough to be up and about, moving from room to room. When she finally did make it downstairs for breakfast, the boys had already eaten and were off doing their work.

"It's alright," Chris said, as she slowly sat at the table. "They want to figure out how you came and went like that, without any trace on the computers." 

Lavinia nodded, "I'll put on the kettle for tea and I can make you French toast... or scrambled eggs." 

She nodded again, "O-okay," she whispered, her eyes wet with the threat of tears. 

"Oh, Lavinia," Chris sighed, as she started to cry. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." 

Sitting down in the chair next to her, Chris wrapped his arms around her and gave her a moment to cry into his shirt. "I-I'm sorry," she sniffled. 

"You don't have to apologize," he told her, running his hand against the back of her head. "If you want to cry, you can cry. If you want to scream, scream. You've been through a lot and you don't have to apologize for recovering in a way you see fit." 

She looked up at him, her eyes red and bloodshot. "You know what will make you feel better?" he asked. 

"No," Lavinia shook her head. "What?" 

"A cup of tea," he began to list. "Breakfast made by myself, the best chef here." 

Lavinia managed a small smile, "And then we'll go upstairs, get back into bed and watch a bunch of movies. Funny ones. Or ones where the bad guys get their asses handed to them." 

"How will that make me feel better?" she frowned, as he smoothed her knotty hair away from her face. 

Chris sighed, "Well, sometimes people like to laugh when others act childish," he shrugged. "Just like people laugh when others trip and fall or have a series of non-life threatening accidents." 

Lavinia blinked and he sighed, "Just.. trust me, alright?" he nearly begged. "If it gets a laugh out of you, then I will know that I did something right." 

"You've always done things right, Chris. I have no complaints when it comes to you and how you've treated me," Lavinia said, placing her hand upon his. "I love you."  

"Well, that's good to hear,' he teased. "I love you too, Vinia." 

Lavinia rested her head against the back of the chair, "Now, what can I make you for breakfast?" Chris asked. "You've got to be starving, since your stomach woke me up this morning."

She thought for a moment, "Scrambled eggs?" she shrugged. "And that tea with the funny name. Rooibos?" 

Chris chuckled at her mispronunciation and nodded, "You just sit back and relax," he said, patting her thigh. 

Giving her a quick kiss, Chris got up and headed to the counter, getting the tea kettle off the burner. As Lavinia sat back in the chair, she closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. Her hands shook lightly, as she squeezed them into fists to control the tremors. Swallowing down the growing anxiety that bubbled in her gut, Lavinia opened her eyes and laid them on the clock; as the minutes ticked by, she kept her eyes on it, watching as time moved slowly by. 


	29. Chapter 29

When she was capable enough to stay awake for more than an hour, Lavinia spent some time in the rec room, watching reruns of medical dramas. Leonard fussed over her, brining up hot drinks and bowls of soup, before Lavinia told him to stop. 

"Bathe and shave, please," she snapped, yanking the blanket up to her chin. "You look disgusting! And you smell!" 

He protested and continued to bother her, until Chris made his way down the hall to smoke on the balcony. When he heard her voice, both weak with pain and exhaustion, begging Leonard to take care of himself, he poked his head into the room and said he would watch her. With many grumblings, Leonard finally gave in and told Chris to make sure she had enough soup and to monitor her temperature. 

"Do you want another blanket?" Chris asked, a half an hour later. 

Lavinia shook her head, "Too many. I can't breathe under all of them." 

Chris pulled a few off and set them on the arm chair, before sitting down on the edge of the cushion she laid on. 

"Do you want more soup?" he asked. 

Lavinia shook her head, "No,' her voice was scratchy. "I just want to lay here for a little while and rest." 

"I could leave you up here alone," Chris offered. "That way you have the room to yourself." 

She shook her head, "No, stay," she said, taking hold of his hand. "I can move over and you can lay here with me." 

Chris flinched, "Your fingers are ice cold!" he exclaimed, rubbing her hand between both of his. "Why didn't you say anything!" 

She shrugged, "I thought it was normal, considering the circumstances." 

He sighed and continued rubbing some warmth back into her hands, "Why do you look so much older than the last time I saw you?" she asked. 

"What do you mean, older?" he asked. 

"All of you do," she corrected herself. "And you all reek of booze. I can smell it in the hallways, on the clothes. The sink was filled with glasses and the garbage can had empty bottles." 

Chris sighed, "Things have been really tough around her," he shook his head. "We all thought you were dead."

Lavinia nodded, "I know," she glanced down at the ugly plaid blanket. "But I didn't die. I came back, how I don't know, and I wish all of you would take care of yourselves." 

"That's not our top priority, Lavinia," he shook his head. "Especially when you disappeared without a trace and came back, soaking wet and shivering to the point that your teeth were rattling in your head!" 

She flinched at his tone and his face softened, "I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I didn't mean to snap." 

"It's alright," Lavinia shifted against the couch pillow. "I understand." 

"It's just..." he started, looking down at her hands in his. "We watched you die." 

Lavinia's eyes went wide, "What?"

He nodded," Len implanted a tiny tracker on you, which only showed us your stats," he sighed. "We watched your heart rate increase and then your body temperature dropped so low. Then your heart started slowing down until eventually... it stopped." 

"How-" she cleared her throat. "How long have i been gone for?" she asked, almost bracing herself for the truth to hit her. 

She knew that men didn't grow that much facial hair and picked up drinking habits within a day or two. Chris wasn't capable of growing a full beard that quickly, as was Leonard or Jim. Lavinia knew that something was off. 

Chris looked at her, quietly pondering if he should tell her the exact truth. Then, taking a deep sigh, he opened his mouth. 

"You've been gone for six months." 

..................

When night fell and the moon and stars shined brightly in the sky, Lavinia was filled with dread. Sleeping was the worst part of her day, other than the constant watchful eyes that followed her around all day long. Four days after her return, Lavinia felt like a prisoner in her own room. Leonard limited her movement, only allowing her out a few times during the day and with a chaperone. 

In the evenings, when everyone else was asleep, Lavinia laid in bed wide awake. The door to her room was always locked, just to keep the others out. Despite being with Chris, neither made the effort to move into the others room permanently. Maybe, six months earlier, they would've come to the discussion of moving into one of the rooms together. But right now, after disappearing and being gone for what was more than a few hours for Lavinia.... those things were put on hold. 

But at night, alone in the dark and with her restless mind, Lavinia was in a war with herself. Four hours after saying goodnight to everyone, Lavinia's mind was churning and making her relive everything. Falling asleep had been long gone, as her body took forever to relax under the freshly laundered sheets. When she finally did manage to fall asleep, it was only for a few minutes, when the dreams began to start. 

_Sloping decks and screams. Running towards the stern and the cold air stabbing all over her, the railings like ice under her hands. Watching the bodies sliding down the promenades, hitting the water and the submerged bow. People jumping overboard, hand in hand or alone, taking the long fall to the icy waters below. Gripping onto the railing and holding on for dear life, as the ship broke in half and fell to it's side, before being pulled up. The water growing closer and closer as the stern sank faster and faster. The water enveloping her into darkness and bitterness. Bringing her into death._

Lavinia woke up with a gasp, her chest heaving under the weight of the blankets and fear. Her skin was covered in goose bumps, as her body trembled with the mixture of anxiety and the chill that sank into her bones again. Throwing off the blankets, Lavinia climbed out of bed and picked up her dressing gown. Throwing it on, Lavinia rushed towards the door and unlocked it, throwing it open. Quietly, as best as she could, Lavinia slipped into the dark hallway and tiptoed quickly towards the stairs. 

Making her way down to the floor below, Lavinia rushed down the hallway towards the room at the end of the hall. Knocking twice, Lavinia pushed open the door before waiting for a reply, relieved and surprised to find Chris sitting up in bed. 

"Hey," he pulled his reading glasses off, as she came into the room. "What are you doing up?" 

Lavinia closed the door behind her and made her way over to the bed, climbing in next to him. Chris set the book he was reading down on his lap, as Lavinia pushed up against him, her head resting on his chest and her arm wrapped over his waist. 

"Lavinia.." 

"I can't sleep," she said. "I can't sleep and I want to sleep so bad. But I can't." 

Chris nodded, "Do you want me to get you something?" he asked, as she held onto his shirt with a near death grip. "Something that will help you fall asleep." 

She shook her head. "I'll be trapped in them," she said. 

Setting the book on the nightstand, Chris sat up and pulled the blankets up to cover her. Scooting down, Chris set his glasses on top of the book and turned the light off. 

"Come here," he said gently, pulling her up onto him.

Lavinia laid partially on him, her head tucked under his chin and her arms tucked in against her sides; her hands against the sides of his chest. 

"Do you want to talk about them?" he asked, rubbing her back. 

"I relive how I die," Lavinia whispered. "Every time I close my eyes at night... I relive it." 

Chris continued to rub her back slowly, but firmly, as she laid on him. 

"I was coming to New York for our wedding on the Titanic," Lavinia whispered. "And I made my only friend take the last lifeboat, while I stayed behind to die." 

The revelation, after all the months spent trying to figure out her past, was startling to Chris. Now they knew exactly what happened; what the blacked out information really said, in regards to Lavinia's death. 

"I can still hear them," she continued. "I can still see them. Begging for boats to come back." 

Chris tightened his grip on her, "So, I can't sleep because I keep seeing and hearing people dying all around me," Lavinia said, before bursting into tears. 

"Okay, okay," Chris soothed, dropping a kiss onto her head. "We will talk more about this when you've gotten more than a few minutes of sleep." 

Lavinia's body shook with sobs, as Chris held her. "I think a hot cup of tea," he said, sitting up with her slowly. "I think that will calm you down, hm? Or, I can give you melatonin. That will help you calm down and it'll also help you sleep."

"I d-d-don't k-know," she sobbed, her chest heaving.

"Just.. Just stay right here," Chris said, moving out of her grasp. "I'll get you something and then we can lay down and try to sleep."

It took twenty minutes to come back with a steaming cup of tea and a hypospray of melatonin. By then, Lavinia was sitting up against the headboard, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Tea," Chris said, placing the cup onto the nightstand. "And melatonin."

Sitting down on the bed, Chris gently eased the pillow out of Lavinia's hands. "I'm going to give you this," he said, removing the top of the hypospray. "Then you're going to drink at least most of that tea. And then I want you try and relax."

Giving her the dose of melatonin, Chris dropped the empty hypospray on the table and handed her the cup of tea. Lavinia drank the entire cup, not caring that it was scalding, before handing it back to him.

"Ready for bed?" Chris asked, setting the cup down on the table.

She nodded, terrified at the thought. "Can I still stay here?" she asked.

"You can stay," Chris nodded, helping her lay down. "You don't have to ask me if you can stay."

Tucking her in, Chris moved around the bed and climbed in next to her. Turning the light off again, he settled down on the pillows and lifted his arm up. Moving across the mattress, Lavinia laid her head against his chest and Chris laid his arm around her waist.

"Try to relax," Chris said, placing his hand on top of hers. "I'm right here and you're not alone. You're safe now."

"I love you," Lavinia whispered, her body relaxing for the first time in days. "Even if staying on a sinking ship suggests otherwise."

He pulled the blankets up higher, covering her more than him. "I know," he replied. "I love you too."

While their conversation about what happened was far from over, Chris didn't want to pry anymore that night. There was too much emotional and mental trauma on Lavinia, that putting more on her would cause a full breakdown. And that was the last thing Chris wanted to do, knowing that it would be hard for Lavinia to come out of it. So, as she laid in his arms- doped up with melatonin and herbal tea- Chris tried to put the fact that she stayed behind on a sinking ship, instead of getting on a lifeboat, in the back of his mind. 

 


	30. Chapter 30

As the first month since Lavinia's return came to an end, the young woman found herself at a complete and utter loss. Her nightmares consumed her life, day in and day out, leaving her in complete distress by the time she managed to pull herself out of them. Spending every night with Chris in his room, Lavinia woke him every hour with her whimpers and screams, flailing about under the blankets. He walked away with a few scratches and bruises, being in the way of her hands. 

During the day, she would hide in his office, sleeping on the sofa in a very light doze or writing in a journal. It was a "therapeutic" practice, as Chris put it, when he handed the pen and notebook to her. 

" _Just try it,"_ he said, nearly begging. " _Maybe it'll be a way for you to get everything out."_

As soon as the pen hit the paper, her memories came out in a rush; memories of her childhood to the night her parents told her about the voyage she would take on Titanic. With one whole journal filled with mixed memories, Chris gave her another, along with a pack of colored pens. 

When he was done with his work for the day, which wasn't much, they retired back to the bedroom. There, they would eat dinner and watch holo-vids. Some nights, as Chris got out of the shower, Lavinia would be dozing off on her side of the bed; struggling to fight it. The others asked about her constantly, wondering why she spent her days behind closed doors. 

 _"It's just.. hard for her,"_ Chris said, when Jim and Scotty cornered him in the kitchen. " _She's very tired and getting from one side of the room to the other, exhausts her."_

Now, a week and a half before the start of the summer holidays, Lavinia found herself bundled up in sweaters and socks, laying back against the piled up pillows. Her journal, number eight, rested against her bent knee, the pen scratching along the paper as she wrote. A wet- hacking cough ripped through her chest, making her stop so she could cover her mouth with her hands. Outside, it was cold and rainy, the sun hidden deep behind the clouds. On that morning, Chris was off with Scotty and Pavel, which left her to fend for herself. 

There was a knock on the door, "Lavinia?" 

She looked up at the closed door and cleared her throat, "Who is it?" she called out. 

"It's Jim," she sighed. "I brought you something to eat." 

Sticking the pen between the pages, Lavinia closed her journal and set it in the drawer of her nightstand. "Come in." 

The door opened slowly and Jim peered into the room, balancing a tray in one hand, before moving the other off the door knob. He smiled at her, relived to see her alive, as he stepped into the room. 

"What did you make?" she asked, trying to keep the cough that fought desperately to come out. 

Jim set the tray down on her lap. "Soup and tea," he said. "Lemon and honey this time. I figured you could use something warm on this shitty day. Bones said you still have the chills and the tremors keep popping up." 

He settled into the chair near the nightstand. "Thank you, Jim," Lavinia said, managing a small smile. 

Slowly, she picked up the spoon, gripping it tightly as her hand shook. Closing her eyes, Lavinia let out a shaky sigh, before hacking out a nasty cough. Jim quickly stood up and moved the tray away, before sitting down next to her her. He firmly patted her on the back, as she coughed. 

"Easy, easy," he murmured, as she shook with each violent cough. "Jesus..." 

Once she managed to stop, the wheezing took over and she shuddered. "M'okay," she gasped, coughing twice before settling back against the pillows. 

"The hell you are," Jim muttered, reaching to lay his hand against her forehead. "Holy shit, you're burning up!" 

Lavinia moaned as Jim stood up quickly, pulling the blankets back. He moved one arm under her knees and the other around her back, hoisting her out of bed. "I'm taking you to medical," he said, as she began to protest. "If I don't take you, Chris will." 

"It's just a little cough," Lavinia protested, as he carried her down the hall. "It's nothing, Jim!" 

By the time they reached medical, Lavinia was nearly blue in the face, struggling to breathe. Leonard looked up and cursed, jumping up quickly. 

"What happened?!" he yelled, as they rushed her to a gurney. 

"She's got some kind of cough!" Jim said, as Leonard wheeled the oxygen over. 

Pulling the mask over head, Leonard placed it over her nose and mouth. "Easy, easy," he said, as she struggled. "It'll help you, Lavinia!" 

"She's also burning up, Bones," Jim reported, grabbing the electronic thermometer. "I don't know how long she's felt like this, but it's not good." 

Leonard cursed, "How long have you been coughin' like this?" he asked, looking down at her. 

"Not long," she wheezed, as the tightness in her chest began to fade away, slowly. 

He stared at her, giving her a look that meant he wasn't taking no bullshit from her. "Fine...a week.' 

"A WEEK!!!" he exploded, making her flinch. "GODDAMN IT, LAVINIA!" 

Jim whistled, "Now you've done it," he muttered, as the thermometer beeped. "101.2. You my dear, are sick." 

"Please don't yell," she begged, her head beginning to throb. "Please don't yell." 

Leonard grabbed his stethoscope. "Chris should've been down here the moment you started hacking up your lungs!" he snapped. "Why the hell did it take you a week to get down here?" 

It had been a busy week, as they resumed all traveling, which Chris put more attention to. Lavinia understood, despite feeling neglected, as he got up early and returned late at night, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning in. 

"I need to check you for strep," Leonard shook his head, grabbing a test swab off a tray. "Open"

Not knowing that a strep test consisted of shoving a cotton swab down your throat, Lavinia gagged violently as Leonard swiped at the back of her throat. Her eyes teared, as he pulled the swab out, bagging it. Lavinia began to cough, as Leonard placed the stethoscope against her chest. 

"I think you have pneumonia," he shook his head. 

"W-what?" she asked, as she gripped the railing to the gurney. "That doesn't sound good." 

Leonard shook his head. "Its not, "he confirmed. "Especially in your case, since you were in the water for so long. I don't even know how long this has been in your system, since a month has gone by. I have to conduct numerous tests to see how bad it is, before I can release you." 

Lavinia watched as he grabbed bottles from the cabinet, growing nervous as he muttered and cursed. "I want Chris..." she said softly. "I want Chris. 

Jim placed his hand on her shoulder, "He's working, he said, as she whimpered. "I'll be right here."

As sweet as the offer was, Lavinia only wanted one other person at that moment. "I want Chris, she repeated again, gritting her teeth as she said it. "Don't touch me, Len." 

Leonard watched as she struggled through another body wracking cough, which ending with her throwing up on the floor, barely missing Jim's shoes. 

"Dammit, Lavinia!" he snapped, as Jim grabbed a stack of paper towels to cover the mess. "Don't be a goddamn baby!" 

She began to sob, "Please!" she begged. "Please, please, please! Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me!!!" 

She grew frantic, pushing at his hands, struggling to catch her breath. "I can't," she shook her head. "I can't breathe." 

"Put the mask back on," Leonard said to Jim, as Lavinia gasped. 

Doing what he was told, Jim pulled the oxygen mask back onto Lavinia's face. "Breathe slowly," he ordered. "In and out. Lavinia. Lavinia, you need to calm down and breathe." 

"It's going to be alright," Leonard said, as she slowly started to calm down. 

Lavinia shook her head, "No, no, no," she whimpered. "It's not. You don't understand..." 

They didn't know the truth; about Titanic. Or the nightmares that consumed her. All they knew was that she was in some sort of accident that involved the water. Eventually, the truth would come out and Lavinia was sure that they'd want to go back and explore more options as to what happened to her. 

"I'm going to give you something to make you feel better," Leonard said softly, easing the top half of the gurney up. "Jim's going to start an IV, that way you don't dehydrate. I'm going to scan your chest with the tricorder, that way I can see what's going on in there. Once I know, I can treat you properly. Okay?" 

Lavinia nodded slowly, the exhaustion kicking in. "Jim, I want you to start a drip on her," he started. "Now, the fluid is going to be cold, so we'll need blankets."

"Which one are we going to give her?" Jim asked, heading to the mini fridge that held the IV solutions."

"Give her the saline," Leonard said as he started up the tricorder. "If the infection in her lungs is bad, I don't want her on the sugar or electrolytes yet." 

Grabbing the materials, Jim brought them back over, setting them down on the foot of the bed. "Lavinia, I'm going to insert this into your arm," he started, snapping on a pair of gloves. "You'll feel a little discomfort, but it'll go away quickly. Is that alright?" 

"Mmhmmm," she nodded slowly, her eyes drooping shut. 

Jim placed his hand on her forehead. "You're going to be fine," he promised. "As soon as we figure out what's wrong, we'll be able to treat you." 

The last thing Lavinia saw, before the beeping of the tricorder and the cold brush of the alcohol swab on her arm, was the cracked tiles of the ceiling.

............

Chris dropped the wet clothes into the washer, before grabbing a warm towel from the laundry basket. Stepping out into the hall, he towel dried his hair, heading up to the main floor of Enterprise Station. He was glad to be home and out of the cold, and ready to climb into bed and sleep. He was also glad to be back for Lavinia, whom he saw very little of during the last week. He knew that she would be upstairs in bed, right where he left her that morning. 

Making the trip upstairs to the kitchen, Chris spotted Jim come out with a cup in his hand. When the younger man saw him, relief flashed across his face. 

"There you are!" he cried, moving quickly towards him. 

"What did you do now, Kirk?" 

Jim shook his head, "This time? Nothing," he insisted, his face serious. "It's Lavinia." 

Chris quickly snapped to attention and followed Jim down the hallway, asking twenty questions a mile a minute. When they stepped into medical, Chris quickly made his way over to Lavinia's bedside and observed what we saw. She was still out, lying on her side with a heavy blanket over her. The machine near by, read out her stats, while clear tubes traveled out from under the blanket and into two IV bags. She was paler than usual, dark circles under her eyes. But the wheezing that came with each breath she took, the wet crackle in her throat and chest, caught his attention. 

"Pneumonia." 

Chris looked up at Leonard, who sat at his desk, filling out her chart. "How bad?" 

Leonard sighed, "If she waited another day..." he shook his head. "She was close, Chris. Very close." 

The older man shook his head, looking down at the sleeping woman. "I had no idea.." he murmured. "She said she was tired mostly and cold.. but I didn't think..." 

"I'm just grateful that Jim went up to bring her food," Leonard said. 'He was the one that brought her down here." 

Lavinia stirred and opened her eyes slowly," Chris?" he voice was hoarse, cracking as she spoke. 

He leaned down and laid his hand on her blanket clad shoulder, "Hey," he managed a small smile. "I hear you have a nasty cold." 

"Pneumonia," she nodded. "Did you know it's spelled with a "P"? How silly is that?"

As Chris sat down on the chair by the bed, Leonard brought her chart over for him to look at. "We'll come back in a little bit," he promised. "Don't let her get too excited, Chris. The oxygen mask is by the bed if you need it." 

Leaving them to talk, Jim and Leonard promised to return with tea and soup. Chris thanked them both, as Lavinia took his hand in hers, smiling weakly at him. 

"I wish you told me how bad you felt," they heard him say, as the stepped into the hallway. "You can't keep things like this from me, Lavinia. I can't lose you again." 

.............

"They should get married," JIm sighed, as he and Leonard stepped into the kitchen. 

Leonard frowned, "What?" he asked, moving to the cabinets. 

Jim shrugged, "I mean.. technically they're engaged," he said. 

"I don't think we'll be expecting a wedding anytime soon, Kid,' Leonard sighed. 

"But..." he looked upset at the thought. "They're sleeping in the same bed!" 

Leonard went to the fridge, "So? Just because they're sleeping in the same bed, and doing adult things, doesn't mean they have to get married." 

"Bones! You're seriously telling me that you'd rather not see a wedding?" Jim cried. "Think about how cool it'll be!" 

"Oh my god, can you please stop?" Leonard asked. "If Chris and Lavinia decide to get married, I'm sure they'll tell us." 

Jim huffed, "Fine," he pouted, as Leonard pulled out a container of left over soup. 

Setting up a bowl, Leonard brought it over to the microwave and placed it in to warm up. 

"What about babies?" 

"Jim." 

"What?" Jim asked, smiling innocently at the older man. "Think about how cute a baby would be." 

Leonard leaned against the counter, "A baby right now, in this mess, would be a bad idea,' he pointed out. "That's why Lavinia's on birth control." 

The younger man paled, "You know your sister is having sex?" he asked. "Did you ask her?" 

When Leonard didn't respond right away, Jim groaned. Oh god, you did." 

"I didn't have to ask, Jim. I may be old, but I'm not stupid," Leonard shook his head. "Christine gave her an exam and prescribed her birth control. She brought a few months worth of it and I give her the shot. Its not a big deal." 

The microwave beeped, "Besides, Chris knows that she has the monthly shot to take," he shrugged, taking the bowl out. "He also knows that if he hurts her, I can make his death look like an accident." 

Jim shook his head, "Look, I may be overprotective, but she's my sister," Leonard shrugged. "I love her and I want the best for her." 

"Chris is the best for her," Jim said. "Anyone can see that. Expect Hikaru."

"Hikaru knows better than to even try something," the doctor grumbled. "I can make his death look like an accident and I wouldn't hesitate." 

"I think Christine should move in," Jim said. "That way you can take your mind off the homicidal tendencies you've suddenly gained." 

Rolling his eyes, Leonard set the bowl onto the tray, along with a spoon and some napkins. "Want me to add you to the list?" he asked, picking up the tray. 

JIm quickly shook his head, "Then shut your mouth and let's go," he said. "I have to put together Lavinia's prescriptions, that way they have them at the ready." 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Several days later, Lavinia found herself still sick. Sick and annoyed, as the constant poking and prodding from Leonard. On top of that, the constant hovering drove her insane, as the boys over did their part in "nursing" her back to health. Pavel and Scotty steered clear of the grumpy patient, leaving those with medical training to deal with her. 

"If you ask me if I want a cup of tea, I will throw this at you." 

Jim held his hands up, as Lavinia shook the remote at him. He slowly back away from the bed and towards the door, taking the tray with him. 

"I was just asking!" he insisted, as she glared at him. 

"You tell Leonard that I've had enough tea and soup!" she said, sniffing harshly. "I just want to be left alone without the constant checking up on!" 

He cursed and mumbled as he left the room, snapping at someone as he stormed down the hallway. Lavinia closed her eyes and sighed, coughing lightly. The sound of the bedroom door closing with a soft click, along with footsteps moving across the floor, did little to wake her. 

"You should be nicer to him," Chris said, as he moved over to close the curtains. "He's worried about you." 

Lavinia opened her eyes and watched as he moved around the bed, climbing in next to her. "It's annoying being babied by everyone," she mumbled. 

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders, to which she wiggled closer to his side. "We're just worried about you, Vin. I'm worried about you," he said, as she laid her head against his chest. 

"M'fine," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "Just tired." 

"You still have a minor fever it seems," he said, his hand brushing against her arm. "Did Len come up to check your temperature," he asked, moving to feel her forehead. 

Lavinia opened her eyes and mustered a glare, which quickly shut him up. "Sorry." 

"I'll have it checked later," she yawned, laying her head back down. "Can you read me a story from your book? Gatsby?" 

Chris nodded and reached over to grab the worn paperback off the nightstand, opening it to where they'd last left off. "If I read you some of this, will you let me bring you downstairs to get another check up?" 

"If it'll make you happy," she mumbled, as the remote slipped from her hand. 

...........................

"Looks like your fever is gone," Leonard said, two hours later. "But your temperature is borderline to a fever. I'll have another listen to your chest, give you another round of antibiotics and then off to bed with you." 

Lavinia grumbled, as Leonard grabbed the stethoscope off the tray. "How's your sleeping?" he asked, as he listen to her lungs. "Breathe in slowly." 

"Fine," Lavinia said, before taking a deep breath in, exhaling with a slight wheeze. "When Chris manages to load me up with enough drugs that is." 

Chris shook his head, as he flipped through the paper. "I have to," he said, reading the stats from a baseball game that occurred three days perviously. "Otherwise, you're up all night tossing and turning." 

Leonard scribbled a few notes down on her chart, "Your lungs still sound like they're containing mucus," he said. "Do you have a hard time breathing?" 

"When she moves from the bed to the bathroom," Chris said, before Lavinia could speak. "And forget going downstairs. I won't let her leave the room, unless it's to come down here." 

She scowled at the man, "You weren't going to tell him the truth," Chris shrugged. "Lavinia, let us treat you the right way, that way you can get better. The last thing we need, is for you to get worse." 

"Do you want to end up down here?" Leonard asked, as she turned her attention to him. "Hm? Hooked up to machines and laying in one of these god awful things?" 

"No," she shook her head. 

"Then I want you to answer every question with the truth," Leonard said. "Don't lie or brush everything off like it's not a big deal, Lavinia. This isn't a simple cold, alright?" 

Nodding, she watched as her brother went off to get the proper medication from the cabinet. Chris set the paper down and stood up, making his way over to her. 

"I'm sorry," he said, as she scowled at him. "But I don't want you back down here because you got worse." 

He took her hand into his, "This could kill you if you're not treated correctly," he said gently. "And I cannot lose you again, Lavinia. Once was enough and that's all I'm willing to go through." 

"I'm gonna double up on the antibiotics," Leonard said, returning with a armful of supplies. "And I want you to start a breathing treatment. Chris here knows all about the nebulizer, right old man?" 

"What's a nebulizer?" Lavinia asked, as Leonard loaded up a hypospray. 

"It's medicine," Leonard said. 

Chris rolled his eyes, "It's medication that you can breathe in by mask or mouthpiece," he said. 'It goes straight to the lungs, which will help heal and kill the bacteria that's festering in there." 

She nodded slowly, "You can start off doing it three times a day, for thirty minutes," he continued. "Or as much as you need to, until you can breathe clearly without coughing up mucus and everything else." 

"Will it hurt?" 

"Naw," Leonard said, as he injected the antibiotic into her arm. "It'll make you sleepy the first few times, but my hope is that it speeds up the healing process. Once you're better, I want to do another scan of your lungs to see if there's any damage." 

Picking up the box of tissues, Chris took a few out and wiped Lavinia's nose. "You look like you're ready to drop right now," he said, as she groaned. "Let Len finish up here and you can go right back into bed." 

Going over the last few procedures and giving her a run through of what to do with the nebulizer, Leonard send them off. "If you start to feel worse, I want you back here right away," he warned. "I don't care if you wake up in the middle of the night, feelin' funny. Come and wake me up, that way I can try something else." 

Promising that she would do just that, Chris quickly got her back up into bed, tucking her in with the thermal sheets, comforter and a quilt. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked, looking down at his watch. "It's only nine-thirty. I could let you relax for now and I could head downstairs to do some paperwork." 

"Noooooo," she whined, exhaustion kicking in. "Please stay." 

"Alright," he chuckled, as she twisted around under the sheets. "Let me change first and we can go to bed." 

Getting up, Chris quickly changed into pajamas and brushed his teeth, before making sure the windows were all closed. Once he was ready, Chris turned the lights off and climbed into bed next to Lavinia, moving across the mattress to spoon against her. 

"Warm enough?" he asked, as he laid his arm over her torso. 

"Yes," she sighed, laying her hand upon his. 

Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Chris felt her go limp in his arms, as exhaustion took her down for the count. While she slept, her nose whistling with each breath, Chris laid wide awake next to her. He could feel her body tremble with each breath, as her lungs bubbled with each inhale and exhale. With enough drugs to knock out a horse on the nightstand, Chris silently hoped that it was enough to get Lavinia back into good health. 


	32. Chapter 32

Lavinia trudged down the hallway, pulling the sleeves of her sweater down over her hands. Feeling much better than the previous weeks, Lavinia still battled the cold spells; no matter what she did, parts of her couldn't regain any warmth. Gloves never worked, making daily tasks difficult to complete. So she layered in clothes and socks, wearing multiple clothes throughout the day. At night she wore three shirts and thermal leggings underneath her flannel pants, along with two pairs of wool socks. Chris would chuckle as she pulled the nightly wardrobe out of the dresser, telling her that he would put the heat up so she wouldn't have to wear so much. 

"It never works, Chris," she said one night. "No matter what I do, I'm still freezing. I'm a walking ice cube." 

Having spent most of her time in his room, Lavinia decided that today, she would move more of her things over. She already had a few personal items, along with her toothbrush and hairbrush in the bathroom. Her robe was placed over the back of the chair, while a few pieces of clothing and shoes found their way into the closet and dresser. 

Stepping into her bedroom, Lavinia stood on the doorway and looked around the room, taking in the stillness of it all. The unmade bed, along with the pile of dirty laundry in the basket by the bathroom door. Her things scattered about, no longer in their rightful places from before. The vanity mirror was long gone, along with the bottles that were filled with perfume. 

Moving across the room to the closet, Lavinia pulled open the door and started combing through the clothes. A small portion came from different decades from her travels, while the rest came from Christine. Picking out the least extravagant of attire, Lavinia pulled the clothes off the hangers and tossed them onto the bed. 

"What's going on in here?" 

Lavinia yelped, turning around to find Jim coming into the room. "Oh, hello," she said, as he peered at the pile of clothes on the bed. "Just moving some of my things." 

He nodded, "No ball gowns and short shorts?" he teased, as she pushed a tea length gown to the side. 

"The idea of wearing shorts just made my body temperature drop," she drawled, pulling the blankets off the top shelf. 

"So, are you going to grace us with your presence tonight for dinner?" Jim asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm making homemade chicken pot pie and Christine is coming down for the weekend." 

Lavinia set the blankets down and nodded. "I know I've been....unbearable for the last few weeks," she started. "But you have to understand, Jim. What.. what I went through.. it was too much. And to come back and have all that attention and being poked and prodded..." 

He nodded, "I take it you've never been treated medically this way, like you were back in your day?" he asked, as she nodded. "And I know about psychological trauma, Lavinia. Your reaction, thought it made you a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes, it makes sense. People cope in different ways." 

"Do you think they're all mad at me?" she asked, sitting down next to him. 

"Nah," Jim shook his head. "They're more worried than mad at you. We could never be mad at you, Lavinia. Whatever happened to you? It was bad enough to make you break like that and we understand it. We get it. But we just want you to come back to us and smile, because that? That is what we missed the most."

Lavinia managed a small smile, looking down at her hands. "So, does Chris know you're moving half of your things over to his room?" he asked, changing the subject. 

She giggled, "He asked me to move in last night..." she blushed. 

"Oh thank god," Jim sighed in relief. "At least there's no bedroom underneath his. Now you two can be as loud and obnoxious as you want."

......................

Lavinia didn't realize how hungry she had been, until a plate of food was placed before her. When Jim said he could cook, he wasn't kidding, as the plate of homemade chicken pot pie, mashed potatoes and string beans sat before her. Luckily, he made enough to last an entire week, as Lavinia asked for seconds. 

"Good lord," Scotty chuckled, as she ate. "Never knew yeh had it in yeh, lass." 

"Maybe it was a good thing I went food shopping,' Christine said, as Chris brought over a glass of water. "Poor girl must be starving!" 

She glared at Leonard who shook his head, "We haven't  _starved_ her, darlin!" he said quickly. "She just hasn't had an appetite!"

Setting the glass down next to her plate, Chris leaned down next to her. "Take it easy," he whispered, as she ate. "You eat too much and you'll get sick." 

"But.." Lavinia pouted, turning to look at the others. "Oh...." 

Suddenly, she felt embarrassed, stuffing her face in the way that she was. Already on her second helping, the others were barely done with their first, as they ate slowly and quietly, watching her. 

"Don't be embarrassed," Jim said. "I'm actually tickled pink that you're enjoying it. Do you know how long it took for Bones here to actually like something that I've cooked?" 

"It took him a long time to even make something edible," Scotty whispered. "Poor lad couldn't cook a pot of pasta." 

Lavinia giggled, "Well, I think it's delicious," she said, nodding her head. "Will there be dessert?" 

....................

"You alright in there?" Chris asked, as he knocked on the bathroom door lightly. 

Lavinia groaned, which made him wince. "I take it you ate a little too much tonight?" he asked, as the toilet flushed. "There's a hypo in the medicine cabinet for stomachaches. It's on the bottle shelf and it has a green label." 

"Okay," she mumbled, as the sink went on. 

"And there's air freshener under the sink." 

There was a moment of silence, before she spoke again. "Never tell anyone about this..." 

He chuckled, moving away from the door to get ready for bed. A few minutes later, Lavinia stepped out of the bathroom, the scene of lavender following after her. She looked embarrassed, as she climbed into bed, handing the hypospray over to him. 

"You know," Chris started, as he took the cap off. "It's totally normal." 

She continued to blush, "Lavinia, I know for a fact this is not the first time you've bombed out a bathroom," he said, giving her the injection. "People do it all the time and it's normal. Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. " 

"Please tell me you didn't hear me," she begged, as he set the empty cartridge onto the nightstand. 

He shrugged, which made her groan. "Lavinia, I've heard worse," he said, tucking her into bed. "People shit. It's part of human nature and it'll never stop. Do you feel better at least?"

"Yeah," Lavinia mumbled. "But I feel disgusting..."

"So tomorrow morning, you can take a hot shower," he said, getting into bed next to her. "And tomorrow, you'll take it easy when it comes to eating. Don't over do it, otherwise you'll end up right back in the bathroom."

As the lights went out, they both settled down for bed, shifting under the blankets and against the pillows. "I think we should tell them," Lavinia said, after a few minutes.

Chris turned to look at her, even though it was dark. "Tell them?" he asked, as she nodded. "Alright.. if that's what you want to do."

"I do," Lavinia said. "I think they should know. Maybe it'll help me cope better, if I can get it all out to everyone else. And besides... I think they deserve to know, especially Leonard." 

"Whenever you're ready to tell them, I'll be there with you," he said, as she yawned. "Maybe now that we know about what happened, it'll be easier to look up more information. And it'll help us figure out how Leonard got here, when clearly he's from another time period."

Lavinia sighed, "I just hope... that all of this makes sense in the end," she said, closing her eyes. "Otherwise... what the hell am I doing here?"  

 


	33. Chapter 33

"Thank you all for coming," Lavinia said, as she sat down on the bar stool in the kitchen. "I know you're all busy with work..." 

The boys sat around the table, some nursing cups of coffee while others sat with scotch. They all looked exhausted, spending hours on end, researching new developments and finding ways to expose Starfleet for their crimes. 

"What's going on?" Pavel asked. "Are you sick? Oh my god, are you like... dying for real?" he asked, growing frantic at the thought. 

Chris, who stood next to Lavinia, shook his head. "No Pavel, she's not dying." 

The young man sighed in relief, falling back in his seat. "Thank you god," he groaned. "I couldn't bear to go through that again." 

Lavinia nodded, "I know and I apologize that you had to witness that," she shook her head. "But I did call you all down here because I want to tell you... I have to tell you what my state of appearance means. When I came back that is..." 

They all nodded and Lavinia sighed, glancing at Chris. He nodded, placing his hand upon hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She then turned and looked at the others, blinking a few times before starting. 

"I died on April 15th, 1912 after my ship, the  _RMS Titanic_ struck an iceberg and sank in the middle of the North Atlantic..." 

She explained every moment and every detail, leading up to her death, though it pained her to do so. From boarding to the very end, when she was bashed over the head from someone in a lifeboat. 

"So.. someone in the lifeboat pulled you up, only to bash you over the head?" Jim asked, frowning. "What the fuck?" 

Leonard looked upset, digesting the information that his sister had given them. "Why the hell did you stay on that ship?" he asked quietly. "You had a chance to get on a boat and you ran away. Why?" 

Lavinia shook her head, "There was only one spot on that boat, Len," she shrugged. "I couldn't get into that boat, knowing that the chance of Lucy getting onto another was so dismal. She was a maid. An officer wouldn't put a maid on a lifeboat, even if she was a woman. They would've put a first class woman onto a boat. I couldn't sit there on that thing and let Lucy become a number in the death toll. She was my best friend and i couldn't do that to her, no matter how insane it sounds to you." 

Scotty shook his head, "Ah canne believe you were on that ship," he sighed. "Ah read stories about it and ah canne imagine what it was like." 

At the other end of the table, Hikaru remained silent, though Lavinia could see the look on his face. Horror mixed with pain and sorrow. He was finally realizing that his hurtful words had actually turned into near reality. He wanted her dead and gone and she was close to it. It was something he would never get over, for as long as he lived. 

"I want to find her," Lavinia said. "Lucy. I know by now she's dead, but I need to know what happened to her." 

Jim nodded, "I can start pulling things up on her," he offered. "Just give me all the information you have on her before you two boarded Titanic and I'll dig through and see what I can find." 

"Thank you," Lavinia nodded. "I just.. I just need to know that she got to a rescue ship alive and managed to live a somewhat happy and normal life." 

A few minutes later, they all disbanded, heading back to their work. Leonard was the last to leave, as Chris and Lavinia stayed behind. He made his way over to them, stopping to stand right in front of Lavinia. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said, as he looked at her. "I know you're mad at m-"

She was stopped when Leonard pulled her into a tight hug. It wasn't until she heard sniffling, feeling his entire body shaking in her arms, that she realized he was crying. Chris quietly excused himself, leaving the kitchen so they could talk. 

"If you ever leave me like that again.." he gasped. "I don't know what I'll do." 

Lavinia held onto him tightly. "You move on," she said, firmly. "I'll do my very best to stay here, Len. But If I can't? You grieve for a little while and then you move on. In the end.. we all leave at some point, right?" 

He nodded slowly, though the idea frightened him, before tucking his face back into the crook of her shoulder, holding onto her as if she would disappear on the spot. 

.................

By the end of the week, Leonard managed to cheer up and pull himself out of his funk that he was in for the last seven and a half months. He was bonding with his sister, which he enjoyed immensely, teaching her all he knew about medicine. 

"Now, you wanna make sure you clean out the wound before placin' the antibiotic mixture down," he showed her through a virtual diagram on a PADD. "That way, you rid the wound of any bacteria that contaminated the body as it was cut." 

Lavinia nodded, "How do you know if the patient needs stitches," she asked. 

Leonard tapped at the screen, "The cut would be deeper," he said. "Like this." 

She peered down at the screen and winced, "Oh, ew," she made a face. "That's a lot of blood.. and is.. is that a bone?" 

He nodded, "I can't tell you how many times I had to stitch Jim up," he sighed. "Or the others. They all come back with all kinds of wounds on them." 

Lavinia hopped off the gurney, watching as Leonard started re-organizing the supply tray. "Is that why you always keep one of these stocked and ready?" she asked, as Leonard double-checked each item. 

He nodded, "It's always good to have things at the ready," he said. "This is a dangerous job, Vin. There are no guarantees for a safe trip into another time." 

"I know," she nodded. "Hey, I read this article on remedies to help regain warmth in hypothermia patients. Do you think we can work on a few of them? Find one that can help me?" 

Leonard smiled, "You actually read a medical article?" he asked. 

She nodded, "I didn't understand a few things," she shrugged. "But I think maybe something could work." 

"I'd love to help," he smiled. "Pull it up on this and we can start now." 

Taking the PADD from him, Lavinia quickly went to work, pulling up the article she found. "Thank you, Len." 

"You're welcome," he patted her on the leg. "Until then, I'm going to make you a big cup of hot coco." 

She giggled, "Extra marshmallows?" she asked. 

"I'll let it slide this time," he chuckled. 

...............

After a long day of tests with Leonard, Lavinia was relieved to be in bed. After picking apart the article and the remedies listed, Leonard quickly went to work, putting together various serums that would help regulate her body temperature. Taking enough blood to mix with each serums, Lavinia left with sore and bruised arms, along with a ziploc bag of chocolates. 

"Don't eat them all," Leonard warned, as she eyed the bag with interest. "Just eat two to four pieces before bed, that way your sugar levels start to go up." 

Now, with her sore arms and legs, Lavinia changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed. 

"What happened to you?" Chris asked, when he came up from his office. "You didn't look this tired the last time I saw you." 

"Medical research," she mumbled, as he changed into his night clothes. "I think we went too far today." 

He sighed, "Do you want anything for the pain?" he asked, standing over her. 

She shook her head, "I need to stop taking the pain medicine," she yawned. "It's probably doing all sorts of things to my body and what not." 

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, as she nodded. "Alright..but if you change your mind, wake me up okay?" 

Lavinia laid quietly in bed, while Chris went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. By the time he came out, she was still awake, watching as he climbed into bed next to her. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Chris asked, as she laid still. "Or do you want me to read you a book?" 

She shook her head, sliding closer to him. "Can we just lay here?" she mumbled, laying her head against his chest. "We've been so busy the last couple of days. I've missed you." 

Setting the book down on the table, Chris wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly to his side. "I've missed you too," he said, kissing the top of her head. 

Lavinia gave a content sigh, snuggling closer to him as his body gave off enough warmth to warm her up. "It's supposed to be warm out tomorrow," he said. "Maybe, if you're up to it and not busy, we can sit out on the deck and have lunch? You may even get some color." 

She giggled, "Are you saying I'm too pale for your liking?" she asked, her eyes closed. 

"You're lovely no matter how pale or tan you get," he chuckled. "But I think some sun will do you good." 

"Good answer," she yawned, stretching her legs out under the blankets. "And I think that sounds lovely." 

"Go to sleep," Chris said softly. "Tomorrow will be a day for you and me, no one else." 

Lavinia hummed in agreement, "Love you," she mumbled, as she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Chris ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you, too." 


	34. Chapter 34

Christine made her way down the deserted hallway, carrying a stack of paperwork to the filing room. It was late and she was working overtime, due to the upcoming mandatory physicals of every staff member in Starfleet. She also needed to scope the files out, memorizing important details of the people that Chris and the others needed to track down during the missions. 

Working as a double agent for her friends and for Starfleet was starting to take it's toll on her. Between working under the control of the two men, who brutally raped her, the risks of getting caught were too high. Barnett and the others were getting more and more desperate in findning the rouge scientists that threatened to expose their dirty laundry. There was a 2.5 billion dollar reward for the capture of each member, while Barnett offered 6.6 billion for the capture of Christopher Pike. Alive. Christine knew how badly Barnett wanted to kill Chris, since he was the biggest threat to Starfleet's future. 

Stepping into the medical file room, Christine put down the stack of files on the table and moved to one of the numerous file cabinets. Tomorrow, she would be working a double shift, starting the first round of physicals. All the files of those patients were to be pulled and placed on the chief medical officer's desk, for the 0600 opening. As she pulled through files, Christine heard voices coming down the hall. 

She quickly shut the file cabinet and hit the lights, ducking down behind the counter, holding her breath as the footsteps grew closer. 

"So, you found them?" Barnett asked. 

"Yes, Sir," Archer chuckled, "They've been hiding out in this abandoned mansion outside of town. In the middle of the woods." 

Christine's eyes went wide as they continued talking, for it was about the Enterprise Station. After years of hiding, Starfleet had finally found them. 

"Our goal is to raid the station at 0700 tomorrow morning," Archer said. "By 0745, you'll have six dead scientists and one Christopher Pike in your office. We'll release a press statement, staging a fake plane crash in the middle of the Mediterranean or something more drastic if you wish." 

Barnett chuckled, "Anything to keep their research from making the top story of the evening news," he said. "I don't want the press getting their hands on it and coming after all that we've worked for. Christopher Pike and his students will wish that they never went against me if it does." 

Christine waited for them to disappear, their footsteps fading down the hallway. Once she was sure that they'd left, she quickly got up and rushed out of the room, walking quickly down the hall to her office. Once inside, she shut the door and rushed to her desk, pulling the drawers open. Grabbing all that she could, Christine stuffed the PADDs and papers into her work bag, before moving to grab a data chip from the top drawer. It took ten minutes to transfer all the files from her desktop to her chip, as she stored it into the cup of her bra.

Grabbing her coat and keys, Christine took the elevator down to the main lobby and causally made her way out to the parking lot. The last thing she wanted, was to draw any attention to security, by running out of the building. Once in her car, Christine went five miles above the speed limit, leaving the parking lot and heading to her home. She needed to warn the others before it was too late. Before Barnett got his way and erased them all from history. 

..............

Chris moved around his office, picking up the mess that consumed every inch of the room. On a normal basis, the office would be spotless for most of the time. But with the ongoing searching of finding the perfect point to expose Starfleet, the whereabouts of Lavinia's former maid and how she disappeared and re-appeared from death, created chaos. When work became too hectic and his office a mess, Chris would leave it until that particular search was over. However, when Lavinia came in earlier for lunch, she slipped on a pile of papers; her elbow smashing against the desk. 

Of course, Leonard screamed and cursed at him, as he brought a crying Lavinia to see him. While Lavinia reassured him that she wasn't mad, her tears only for the excruciating pain that she was in, Chris couldn't help the guilt that flowed through him. Once Leonard discharged her, wrapping her chipped elbow in an ace bandage, Chris brought her back to their room and made sure she was comfortable. He brought her books and a tray of tea and cookies, before tucking the blankets over her lap. 

Now, as he placed the books back onto the shelves, Chris hoped to get his office in shape before dinner. What he didn't plan on, was having Christine come rushing in, out of breath and wild eyed. 

"What the-" he started, before she stopped him. 

"Chris," she panted, her blonde hair wild about her head. "We need to talk." 

...................

"How's my favorite little cripple?" 

Lavinia looked up from the book on her lap, "That's not funny, James." 

Jim chuckled as he pushed away from the doorframe, stepping further into the room. "Yes it is," he nodded, before throwing himself down on the bed next to her. "What are you doing all my yourself? I figured Pike would be in here, tending to your every need?" 

She sighed, "He's down in his office, cleaning the mess," she said, placing the book down next to her. "He was absolutely terrified when he brought me down to see Leonard."

"Well, at least you can have him at your beck and call," Jim teased, getting up off the bed. "So, I see you brought your entire wardrobe in here."

He walked over to the closet and started looking through the clothes, "Oh, this is cute," he said, pulling out a gown. "When did you get this?"

"I think it was circa 1916," Lavinia frowned, eyeing the lilac and white-laced gown in his hands. "I think that was the trip to France, with Chris and Scotty. They were looking for someone that went by the name Number One, I think."

Jim set the dress back into the closet, "What are you going to do with all this stuff? Usually we just store it all in the basement."

 "I would never, "Lavinia shook her her head. "Everything is so beautiful, and while I had beautiful things when I was alive in my time....it's just nice to see how the fashion has changed since." 

Jim snickered, "I'm assuming it's because Chris tells you how pretty you look in everything, huh?" 

She blushed, making him laugh. "Don't you have research to do?" 

"I'm taking a break," he shrugged. "Besides, I've missed hanging out with you. You're always with Chris or off slipping on papers and cracking bones." 

Lavinia was about to open her mouth, when Chris came rushing into the room, startling them both. 

"We have an emergency," he said, moving towards the closet. "We need to leave. Tonight." 

"What? Why?" Jim asked, as Lavinia sat up in bed. 

"Christine overheard Barnett and Archer," Chris said, taking down the first of three suitcases. "They've found our location and they plan to raid tomorrow around 0700 in the morning." 

JIm cursed, "What?!" Lavinia cried, as she pushed the blankets off her lap. 

"I need you to pack as much as you can," Chris said, moving towards her. "Because we are not coming back here, Lavinia." 

"I'll start saving all the files onto the portables," Jim said, moving to the door. "And I'll let the others know, so they can start packing and saving everything." 

"Bring clothes too, Jim," Chris said. "We're leaving by 11 tonight." 

With a final nod, Jim quickly left them. Chris then turned to Lavinia, who looked worried. "It's going to be okay," he said, as she stared at him. "I want you to pack everything you think you might need. Raid the medicine cabinet in here and in the spare rooms." 

She nodded, "Where are we going?" she asked. 

"Christine knows a place far from here," he brushed her hair away from her face. "It's safe. I've been there before and Starfleet has no idea about it, because I've never mentioned it to anyone when I was working in the offices." 

"Okay," she whispered, trembling at the thought of being captured. 

Chris cradled her face in his hands, "Lavinia," he said, snapping her out of the daze she fell into. "I promise you, it's safe. I won't let anyone get their hands on you." 

With another node, Chris quickly kissed her and left the room, moving quickly to warn the others. Getting up, Lavinia quickly went to the closet and started yanking the clothes off the hangers, throwing them onto the bed. She then went to the dresser and took everything out, folding quickly as she could with her injured arm. 

Not a single thing would be left behind. It would be as if they'd never been there. 

 


	35. Chapter 35

By eight, Lavinia managed to drag several suitcases down to the transporter room, before rushing back up to the bedroom she shared with Chris. Digging through the closet, she snatched another suitcase that rested against the wall and tossed it onto the bed. She didn't know where they were going, making it harder for her to pack clothes. Instead of stalling and neatly folding every piece, she ripped the clothes off the hangers and moved like a madwoman, rolling them up and shoving them into the suitcase. 

As she moved to the dresser, Chris was coming into the room with a bag. "I got everything important from my office," he said, moving into the bathroom to wipe out the cabinets of medicines and toiletries. "Len and Christine are packing up as much of medical as they can, before moving to Nyota's room." 

"We don't even know where she is!" Lavinia exclaimed, as she swiped everything off the nightstands and into another bag. 

"Doesn't matter," he yelled from the bathroom. "Did you get everything from the closet?" 

Lavinia searched under the bed for lone shoes, "I didn't know what to pack, so I shoved everything I could into bags," she said, standing. 

He nodded and moved to the now empty closet, the hangers laying on the floor and on the bar. Reaching up, Lavinia watched as he pulled something off the top shelf. 

"What's that?" she asked, as he brought down the old and worn out leather work bag. 

Opening the duffle bag from his office, Chris shoved the other bag into it. "Important paperwork,"he said, zipping the bag shut. "Can't let it fall into the wrong hands." 

Lavinia nodded as he grabbed the suitcase off the bed, "Let's go," he started for the door. "We have an hour and we need to make sure everyone is ready." 

.....................

When the clock struck nine, everyone was waiting by the transporter, bags strewn about. Scotty, Hikaru and Pavel were transporting the baggage first, making it easier for everyone else to travel.

"Where are we going?" Lavinia asked, as Leonard set down a box of medical supplies. 

"Somewhere warm, darlin," he managed to smile. "We'll be safer there than here." 

She nodded, despite feeling unsure about the safety of this new place, and he picked up on it. "You'll like it there, Vin," he said, rubbing her shoulders. "Might even do you some good." 

"I hope so," Lavinia said quietly. 

Lavinia watched as Leonard went to help Christine with the remainder of the boxes and bags. After bringing the warning to them, she and Leonard went to her place to pack up her things; Leonard donned a disguise the entire time, as they took important paper work and her possessions. Originally, Christine opted to stay behind, promising to join them by the end of the week, but Leonard refused. If Barnett and Archer stormed in to find the place empty the next morning, they would go after her. 

" _I let you stay behind once and look what happened,"_ Leonard said, as Christine tried to protest. " _I ain't doin that again, Christine. I rather let them take me dead or alive, if it meant that you were safe."_ _  
_

"Alright, lets start moving," Chris said, a few minutes later. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Jim said, raising his hand. "Anyone want to go with me?" 

Hikaru moved forward, "I'll go." 

"Right-o" SCotty said from the controls. "Keep still and as soon as you get there, you'll need to enable the security system." 

Jim nodded as they stepped onto the pad, "See ya soon!" he grinned, waving at them. 

Lavinia watched in disbelief and shock, as they materialized before her eyes, disappearing into thin air. Suddenly, she felt sick and nervous all at once. She watched as her brother and Christine went next, leaving only the remaining four behind. 

"Okay," Scotty announced. "Your turn, Lass." 

Lavinia shook her head, "No," she said quickly. "I'm not doing that. No way." 

Chris moved towards her, "You have to," he touched her arm lightly. "It's the only way to get there. The safest and the fastest, too." 

"Then go with me," she begged. "Please." 

"I can't," he shook his head. "I'll have to set the computer to wipe out everything, before joining you all. That way, when they try to look up where we went, they won't be able to." 

Lavinia couldn't help the sudden wave of panic that filled her, "Please?" she whimpered. "I don't want to go alone!" 

"Don't be scared," he pulled her into a hug, kissing the side of her head. "It's quick and you'll be there before you know it." 

"It's not so bad," Pavel chimed in. "You might throw u-" he stopped when Chris turned to look at him. "But that's like... totally rare." 

Chris looked back at Lavinia, "I'll be there, right before you know it," he promised. "Besides, you want the best room in the house. Which means you have to beat Jim to the punch." 

Letting out a shaky sigh, Lavinia nodded. "Okay," she took a deep breath, exhaling harshly. "I'll go." 

Moving to the transport pad, Lavinia stepped up and turned to face them. Standing stiff as a board, her hands held firmly at her sides, she watched as the others moved about. 

"Remember what I said, Lavinia," Chris nodded to her. "I'll be there soon." 

She nodded, jumping as the machine started up again. Her heart was racing and her eyes were stinging with the treat of tears, as she breathed heavily. 

"Just breathe, Lass," Scotty said, as he tapped away. "It's quick." 

Suddenly, Lavinia felt a tingling sensation all over her body, as a blue swirl moved around her. Meeting Chris's eyes from across the room, she quickly mouthed "I love you," to him, before she disappeared from his sight. 

.................

What only took seconds felt like ages, before Lavinia arrived in a bright room. Leonard was waiting for her, sighing in relief as she stood before him. 

"Thank god," he helped her down from the pad. "I got worried when no one arrived after me." 

"I'm fine," Lavinia said, despite her legs feeling like jelly. "Where did Jim and Hikaru go?" 

Leonard moved her back away from the pad, "They're moving our stuff into the front hall," he said, nodding to the smaller pile of boxes and suitcases. "I guess we overpacked, huh?" 

There was a hum and a flash, before Pavel and Scotty stood on the pad. Leonard went to greet them, as they stepped down onto the floor. Lavinia waited for Chris, who was due to arrive shortly after them, in only a few short seconds. But when the machine didn't start up again, she began to worry. After three minutes, she began to panic. 

"Where is he?" she asked, as Scotty went to check the frequency channels. "He should've been here by now!" 

"Ah don't know," he shook his head. "Maybe it's taking a wee bit longer to wipe the programs out of the database." 

Lavinia began to shake her head. "Send me back," she ordered, moving to climb back onto the pad. "Now!" 

"Ah can't send yeh back!" Scotty exclaimed. "We set it up so that we couldn't go back!" 

"WHAT!" she yelled. "Why would you do that?! What if he's hurt?! Oh god... what if they came early!" 

Leonard quickly pulled her down, "Stop!" he ordered. "Just relax, Vin. He's probably waiting for the virus to set in before leaving. We can't leave any trace of our research behind, let alone where the hell we went." 

"He said he'd be here!" Lavinia yelled. 

"And he will!" Leonard nodded. "He'll be here, darlin. I promise." 

Reluctantly, Lavinia nodded as she played with the necklace around her neck. "If he's not here within the next half and hour, then you better figure out a way to send me back." 

Leonard nodded, "Alright," he steered her away from the pad. "Now, how about we find your bedroom? If I remember correctly, there's a room with a really nice view of the ocean. Perfect for sunsets and I'm sure you and Chris would like that." 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Ten minutes after her arrival, Lavinia went crazy, getting into a scuffle with both Leonard and Jim; as Chris's arrival time was delayed, yet again, she was determined to find a way back to see what the hold up was. Taking drastic measures, Leonard jammed a sedative-laced hypo into her neck, after chasing her down the hallway. With Jim's help, they both carried her upstairs to a bedroom and tucked her into bed. 

"Hopefully, by the time she wakes up, Chris will be here," Leonard sighed, as they both looked down at the sleeping woman. "Otherwise..." 

Jim nodded, "I told Scotty to stay down by the transporter," he said, as they started out of the room. "Which reminds me! I have to bring the guy something to eat and drink. God only knows how long the wait will be." 

They took the stairs, leading down to the living room. "Go with Christine down to the markets," Leonard said. "We raided the safes and took all the cash and abundance of credit chips that we haven't used yet.. so.. make sure you're careful when using them. Don't wanna raise suspicion with the credit checks." 

Nodding, Jim went off to search for Christine, while Leonard went down to the kitchens. He could hear the sound of boxes being ripped open and the bang and clang of pots and pans on the counters, as someone unpacked the necessary items to cook. 

It would be a few days before everything was unpacked, making these new place feel like home, as Leonard stepped into their new kitchen. He just hoped that the delayed arrival of Chris, wouldn't jeopardize it. 

...................

Lavinia woke later on in a dark bedroom, feeling disoriented and achey. Underneath her, the bed felt different, along with the pillows; which weren't as comfortable as the ones she and Chris had back in their old room. The sheets were like sandpaper, rubbing roughly against her skin, making her itchy. Blinking, Lavinia looked up at the ceiling and tried to remember what had happened. When it finally hit her, she quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, wrenching it open. 

"Hello?" she shouted, as she moved down the hallway. "Is anyone up here? Hello!" 

Taking the stairs, Lavinia moved quickly, nearly taking a tumble down them as she went. Reaching the bottom, she took a hard turn to the left and rushed down the hallway, where chatter could be heard. Skidding to a halt, Lavinia reached out for the doorframe that lead to the kitchen and rushed in. 

"Whoa!" Jim's eyes were wide. "Where's the fire?" 

"Where is he?" she asked, looking around the room at familiar faces. "Where's Chris?" 

Before anyone could answer, Lavinia heard more voices coming down the hall, as she turned to run out. At the very end, she spotted Leonard walking towards her. Next to him, dressed in clean clothes and barefoot, was Chris. Letting out a relieved cry, Lavinia quickly ran towards him. 

Both men were in deep conversation, barely having any time to notice her, as she slammed into Chris. 

"Whoa!" he grabbed her around the waist, as she threw her arms and legs around him. "Lavinia? Wh-" 

She silenced him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He relaxed and wrapping his arms around her tightly, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, Chris set her down and she stepped back to look at him. Her face then twisted into a scowl and she slapped his arm. 

"Ouch!" he yelped. "What was that for?" 

"What took you so long?" she asked, as Leonard snickered. "You said you'd been a few seconds!" 

Chris rubbed his arm, "Jesus Lavinia," he grumbled. "I had to run a virus through the computer system. Took longer than I had anticipated!" 

She shook her head, "When did you get here?" 

"It took an hour to complete," he shrugged. "Once it was complete, I quickly came here. So I guess that was.. what? Seven hours ago?" 

"SEVEN HOURS?!" she screeched, turning to look at her brother. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" 

Leonard snorted, "I, my darling sister, sedated you," he said, giving her a smug smile. "You wouldn't sit tight for anything." 

Lavinia glared at him, "You're an uncivilized animal with those things," she snapped. 

Taking her by the hand, Chris tugged her away. "Let's get you something to eat and we'll go upstairs to talk." 

......................

Twenty minutes later, both were upstairs in their new room, sitting at the table on the deck. 

"I thought the worst,' Lavinia said, shaking her head. "I was going to come back to get you." 

Chris reached across the table for her hand, "I told you I was coming, Vin," he nodded. "I'm sorry for scaring you." 

She nodded,"I know," she said, looking out at the horizon. 

He squeezed her hand, "I love you." 

Looking back at him, Lavinia gave him a small smile in return. "I love you, too." 

Standing, Chris pulled her out of the chair and led her over to the railing, "Where are we?" she asked, leaning against his side. 

"A little place called Bunker Bay," he said, kissing the top of her head. "We're in Australia." 

"I've never been here before," she said, watched the sun set over the ocean. 

"Tomorrow, we can go and explore the grounds," he said, rubbing her back. "We're safe here, Lavinia. This is the last place they'll come looking for us." 

She nodded, remaining silent, as the sun dipped lower and lower into the horizon. Once it set, the stars coming out to play, they headed back inside and climbed into their new bed. 

"I don't like the bed," she whispered, squirming under the sheets. "It feels weird." 

"Once we wash the sheets and the blankets, it'll feel good as new," Chris promised. "It's been a long time since anyone lived here. All it needs is a good washing and it'll feel like home." 

Lavinia sighed and rolled onto her back, glaring up at the ceiling. Noting her distress, Chris wrapped his arm over her waist and pulled her across the mattress, before holding her snug against his chest. "Just to go sleep," he said, as she wiggled. "Tomorrow, you can do whatever you want to this place, so that it feels like home." 

"Promise?" 

He chuckled, "Goodnight, Lavinia." 

"Goodnight," Lavinia mumbled, as he kissed her cheek. 

It would be hours before Lavinia would succumb to her exhaustion, all while dreaming of home renovations and where their things would go, in a place that was a far cry from normal. 

 


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, they woke up shortly before noon, taking their time getting dressed for the day. Heading into the kitchen for a late breakfast, they found Jim and Leonard at the table. 

"Look who decided to grace us with their presence," Jim teased. "I guess you two had a late night?" 

Chris pulled out a chair for Lavinia, which she graciously took. "I don't kiss and tell, Jim," she said. "I smell food." 

"There's some bacon left over,' Leonard said, nodding to the dish on the stovetop. "Had to fight Scotty away, just to save a decent amount for you two." 

As Chris whipped up some scrambled eggs and toast, Leonard brought over a carton of orange juice and a few glasses to the table. 

"Where's Christine?" Lavinia asked, as he poured her a glass of juice. 

"She's down in medical," he sighed. "Unpacking and organizing everything. She wants everything to be set up and at the ready, once we resume travel." 

She nodded, "So, what are you guys going to do today?" Jim asked, as he wiped the countertops down. 

"Explore," Lavinia smiled. "I've never been to Australia before." 

Jim rolled his eyes, "I plan on taking a nice dip in the ocean and a long nap," he said. 

Coming over with two plates, Chris set one down before Lavinia, before taking a seat next to her. "Eat up," he said, as she grabbed the fork. 

"Who owns this place?" Lavinia asked, as she ate. 

"Christine knows a few people," Leonard shrugged. " I don't know and I don't get involved with her connections. She has a crazy nurse posse that don't get along with doctors very well." 

Chris snorted, "Lucky you," he said, as Leonard shrugged. 

"I'm glad she came with us," Lavinia said, sincerely. "Now I don't have to be the only girl here." 

Leonard rolled his eyes, while Lavinia shrugged. "What? It's not like Nyota's here all the time, nor did she ever speak more than two words to me when she was!" 

Jim came over with a cup of coffee, plopping down into the chair next to Leonard. "Hopefully she's gotten the million messages we've sent her," he sighed. "And that she shows up here and not back at our old place." 

"Won't know until she decides to grace us with her presence," Leonard grumbled, downing the rest of his juice. "Well, I better get going. Lord knows Christine's gonna need all the help she can get." 

.....................

After a long walk through the grounds, Chris and Lavinia returned in the late afternoon; tired and overheated, after walking through the fields and down to the private beach in the bright and hot sunshine. 

"Well, I guess my body temperature problem has been solved, she huffed, pushing a damp strand of hair away from her face. "It's boiling here." 

They took the stone steps up towards the patio, the outdoor lights already coming on for the evening. The faint sound of music from inside, wafted out through the open french doors that led to the kitchen. 

"Maybe coming here was a good thing," Chris said, as she shifted the small bouquet of wildflowers from one hand to the other. "Now we can sleep with the windows open." 

She snorted, "That was your main concern," she asked, looking up at him with her eyebrows raised. "Sleeping with the windows open?" 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You know what I meant." 

Lavinia giggled, "I know," she nodded. "I had fun today." 

"Me too," he smiled. "Come on.. let's get cleaned up and see what those hooligans are up to." 

They moved quickly through the open lounge area that was settled on the patio, a small fire already burning in the confined fire pit. 

"I guess we're late for the party," Chris said, shaking his head. "Let's hope they left us some food." 

Stepping into the house, Chris suddenly stopped in his steps, which in return caused Lavinia to bump into him. 

"Whoa," she gasped, righting herself. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him. 

She then turned and spotted everyone standing quietly around the middle island in the middle of the kitchen. 

"What's going on?" Chris asked, as they made their way over to them.

"Yeh's need to see this," Scotty said, turning the volume up on the television. 

" _Now, turning to our co-anchors in the United States; Early Wednesday morning, the body of a Starfleet scientist was found inside their home. Phillip Andrew Boyce, aged 56, was found in his bedroom by a co-worker; he had failed to show up for work at Starfleet medical the night previously. As most as our viewers know, Doctor Boyce was on the same scientific team as Doctor Christopher Pike, who with a small group of scientists, went into hiding after plotting to sell information to Narada Incorporated eight years ago. No word yet if the disappearance of Doctor Pike and his crew and the death of Doctor Boyce are related. The head of Starfleet, Doctor Richard Barnett, will hold a press conference later this afternoon. Upon the breaking news, he has released a statement on the behalf of Starfleet and Doctor Boyce's family."_

The screen flashed to a stream of text, alerting the "devastating loss" of one of Starfleet's best. That they wish for all the best to his family, insisting they would do all they could to help them and his co-workers. 

"Oh my god," Chris shook his head. 

"Who.. who is he?" Lavinia asked, glancing between Chris and the others. 

Jim sighed, "He was a great doctor.." he started, before Chris cut him off. 

"A friend," was the only thing he said. "A dear friend." 

Lavinia nodded, taking hold of his hand. "So, what does this mean?" she asked, looking at the others. 

There was a moment of silence between all of them, as the news continued to play; moving onto the weather for tomorrow. 

"If a war is what Barnett wants," Chris started, looking up at the others. "Then he shall have it." 


End file.
